Kirby Klue Queens(Who are You?)
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: The Klue Queens are back from their summer break, with new copy abilities and new friends, they'll solve new mysteries in Lititz Heights.
1. Who Are You?

Kirby and The Klue Queens are back after a long summer apart. Not only more mysteries and copy abilities are around the corner, but they also encounter new friends who will help them solve the mysteries.

Mysteries

An Order of Totally Tofu- The Klue Queens are back in school and are opening it with a charity fashion show, featuring The Totally Spies(Sam, Clover, and Alex). But someone has stolen the fashion line, based on Sam Simpsons art.

An Order of Groovy Grits- The Klue Queens run into their old friends, Mystery Incorperated, Alex even stays behind incase Shaggy and Scooby all the food in Lititz Heights. Fred tells them that while they were on their way to Lititz Heights, they saw a haunting at Gravin Gates, an old manor in Lititz Heights that was once a theater studio until the untimely death of the owner in 1969.

An Order of Chan Calamari- Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne and Tom has gotten a flat tire while on their gig to Disco Day in Harrisburg. While checking out Hong Kong House of Chow, a famous jade dragon statue disappear as the owners get a shipment of radishes.

An Order of Freaky Fetuccini- The Freaky 6 go to town to see the unveiling of a new monster painting with a paint mixture. Unfortunately, it gets stolen while gets distracted by a stage-hogging band. Now they need to know if its the band who took it or one of the crew members.

An Order of Darling Danish- The students of Lititz Heights High are on a trip to a history museum in Pittsburgh for the weekend trip for an Egyptology assigment. Along the way, a priceless mummy gets stolen. Now they must seek help from The Star Darlings, who are visiting them while on their east coast tour.

An Order of Puppy Power Pate- Scrappy has paid his dept and now, Helen's older brother is forced to take him back to his hometown of Lititz Heights. It's there that someone has been a homecoming horror, someone has smuggled counterfeit dollars and they need to know who's responsible.

An Order of Reaping Reuben- While Grim was trying to reap an old dog at the pound, Swinger and Kirby acidentally bring him to Roadhouse Fantasia to entertain the kids at the Halloween Party. Meanwhile, the magician who was suppose to entertain the kids at the party was kidnapped, but by who?(Halloween Special)

An Order of Caring Cake- With the anniversary party of the local toy store, someone has kidnapped the daughter of a famous Happy Lamb operator. Cheer and Grumpy crashlanded on Earth while looking for a child in need of care. The Klue Queens decided that they should help find the little girl before its too late.

An Order of Meta Muffins- A princess from a small nation in Italy gets kidnapped and replaced by an imposter. While investigating, the girls meet the famous Meta Knight and they learn all about the wonders of being a princess knight.

An Order of Fairly Odd Ambriosa- Cosmo acidentally gets himself and Wanda sent to Lititz Heights by mistake after eating so much bacon pudding. Kirby brings them over to a special reading at the bookstore about a rare fairytale lost for years, only for it to be lost again.

An Order of Olaf Goulash- The Friendly Scouts of Lititz Heights are on a Christmas Charity event in Philadelphia. Paige and Rylie tag along as guests for the occasion. Fayth and Leelanee also befriend Olaf the Snowman, whom helps them on an investigation of stolen charity toys.(Christmas Special).

An Order of Sponge Cake- The Klue Queens go to Hawaii to visit Helen's cousin and meet Spongebob, Patrick, and Squidward. When Patrick acidentally digs up an article of a stolen diamond, the Klue Queens must investigate, Spongebob Style.(New Years Eve Special)

An Order of Dudes and Cheese- Soos is visiting his friends for Saffron's birthday party at El Pueblo De Pepper. As they were celebrating, Saffron's newfound boyfriend warns them about a haunting of a nurse ghost.

An Order of Perry Peta- Pera's Platypus Party Palace has come to town for an after-school fundraise. Unfortunately, her platypuses go missing after she has her lunch at Roadhouse Fantasia.

An Order of Flerken Flounder- The NSA has hired The Klue Queens to look after Goose while they train a couple of Skrull Superheroes. Meanwhile, reports of a werecat attacking the Philadelphia International Airport.

An Order of Muppet Syrup- The Muppets are in town for their performance when Foofoo gets kidnapped. Now the Klue Queens must help Miss Piggy find her special dog, or else she'll karate chop the entire town.

An Order of Tipton Torte- London is holding a model audition which Kaylin is dying to join. That's when someone has stolen her new necklace, "The Sesame Bun Sequence" while she was prepping for her enterance. Now they need to figure out who stole her new necklace.

An Order of Hologram Crackers- Jem comes to town for a rock version of The Voices of Songs, Mayor Hess's last play production before retirement. As they were getting ready, they discover that the costumes of the visiting play, "The Voices of Songs" has gone missing.

An Order of Muerte Beans- Carolina's best friend gets married to her fiance in Lititz Heights with La Muerte(As Marybeth) being the ministress. Before they could attend her wedding, Xibalba acidentally blabs out reports of a counterfeit candy ring. The Klue Queens must figure out who's responsible for the counterfeit candy ring before its too late.(Valentine's Day Special)

An Order of Sesame Buns- The Sesame Street Gang come to Lititz Heights for a Friendly Scout recital of Cinderella. Before they could do anything, someone stole a famous pumpkin pie recipe from the local bakery. If they don't find it, the catering order will be ruined.

An Order of Moronvioli- Detective Dan is taking some time off from the Chicago Police Dept after acidentally freeing some rebellious teens. He and his daughter decided to spend some time with his old Police Academy buddy, "Chief Hess" which becomes embarassing to him. Also, a famous old house is schedueled to be demolition.

An Order of Planet Pancakes- The Klue Queens go on Spring Break to The Planeteers Gaia's Getaway Tour. Amongst the stops, they notice a series of crimes in pollution and smuggling rings.(Earth Day/Spring Break Special)

An Order of Foster French Toast- The friends from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends go to Lititz Heights for the spring musical production of Socs, which the Klue Queens are being involved in. The leading lady has gotten food poisoning and the girls must investigate before the show starts.

An Order of Looney Linguini- The Looney Tunes are hitchhiking to Lititz Heights when they stumbled upon a series of art thieves and the Littiz Heights Museum of Art is next.

An order of Mickey Potatoes- Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald and Goofy come to Lititz Heights for a gig at the Spring's Girls Choice dance, where the single girls get a breakup text from a guy named, "Cupid Craig" including Tania. Now they must figure out Cupid Craig's identity before love jealousy strikes.

An Order of Bullwinkle Beets- Rocky and Bullwinkle come to town for an interview for the Klue Queens. Unfortunately, Bullwinkle keeps spending money and if they don't figure out why he keeps doing it, RBTV will be bankrupt.

An order of Rocket Road Ice Cream- Rocket Raccoon and The Backyard Gang go to Lititz Heights for a field trip when they come across a missing activist who was a Friendly Scout in the 90s.


	2. New Abilities

Here is the new Kirby Copy Abilities for Kirby Klue Queens Who Are You

Archer(Just give him Native American food)

Balloon(Just give him rubber balloons)

Beetle(Just give him bug gummies.)

Bell(Just give him some bells)

Bomb(Just give him explosives)

Cleaning(Just give him liquid soaps)

Festival(Just give him festival food)

Doctor(Just give him cough drops)

Ghost(Just give him Halloween cookies)

Jet(Just give him old toy planes)

Leaf(Just give him leaves)

Love Love Stick(Just give him Valentine's Day lollipops)

Magic Kirby(Just give him magic supplies)

Metal(Just give him metal utensils)

Mirror(Just give him a mirror)

Missile(Just give him missiles)

Ninja(Just give him udon noodles)

Plasma(Just give him gummy bears)

Spear(Just give him Greek Food)

Spider(Just give him cobwebs)

Staff(Just give him worn out antique weapons)

Water(Just give him drinking water)

Whip(Just give him western food)

Wing(Just give him feathers)

Yo-Yo(Just give him a yo yo)


	3. An Order of Totally Tofu

Inside Lititz Heights High, Artist Sam Simpson was laying out the outfits for the students to wear at the charity fashion show. As she left to go to the bathroom, a mysterious person came in and stole all the outfits. By the time she got back, the was horrified, "The fashion show is ruined." Sam yelled.

In the morning, The Klue Queens were arriving at Lititz Heights High. Leah recently got a 1990s van that belonged to Grandpa Wendell in the 1990s. One by one, The Klue Queens got out of the vans. "The first day of Junior Year" shouted Leah.

"And the first day of Sophmore Year for me" Tania replied.

By the corner, they saw a Native American girl with braids and a dolphin T-shirt. She'd shyly walked up to the Klue Queens, "Hi" she said nervously, "I'm Destiny"

"Your Isla's sister?" recalled, "We've seen you at your play production of Dolphin Daydream. You were one of the handmaidens for the princess."

"That's me," she said, "Handmaiden Number 3"

"Sound like you got an F on socializing" shouted in a Cajun accent.

It was Tokkori, King Zaire requested that The Klue Queens take him to Earth to keep him from annoying the townsfolk, "Don't mind him" whispered Leah, "He's been insulting most people at Roadhouse Fantasia in August. He laughed at my hair and called me, "Moldy Goldielocks", told Kaylin that she should see a sheep shearer about her sheepish black hair, said that Estrella is to hyper to be in the circus, told Rylie to lose some weight, said that Tania she should laser her brains instead of her eyes, and asks Paige if she buys her clothes at the dump."

"Hey" Tokkori shouted, "Stop with those insults I made."

As he turned his head, he saw Billie come out of a limo with a real fur coat and a sequin dress. This made Tokkori fall madly in love with her. Wondering who she was, he flew to Paige, "Who is that glamourous babe over there" he asked as he pointed to Billie.

"That's just Billie Holman" answered Paige, "We suggest you stay away from her. She can be pretty nasty."

Billie, Isla, Miley, and Zara, "How do you do ladies" shouted Tokkori, "They call me Tokkori around these parts and your the most luxurious babe I've ever seen."

"Thank you, Booger Bird," Billie said, "Now move it, I just bought this expensive fur coat for the fall."

"Why can't you reuse the ones you had" asked Isla.

"That's so last year Isla" Billie replied, "Now don't sneeze on it or I'll get mad!"

"Sounds like you'll be getting cold soon" Miley snarled as she, Zara and Billie laugh at her.

"I love a woman who insults for no reason," Tokkori said as he lovingly watches Billie.

On the school's bulletin board, The Klue Queens saw a flier for a charity fashion show.

_Lititz Heights High's 45th annual charity fashion show._

_Featuring outfits based on painting by Sam Simpson._

"Sam Simpson," asked Destiny "The painter. I have a copy of her painting, "Get Away" in my room."

"I'm afraid that it's gonna have to wait," Mrs. Hess said as she came in, "Miss. Simpson is having a fit about her fashion being stolen."

In an art room, they saw Sam getting upset about the fashion charity show being ruined. "Is there something wrong?" asked Paige.

"There is" Alex explained, "Someone broke into the art room and stole all the outfits the summer programmers worked on all summer long."

"Yeah" Clover shouted, "Just like, take it easy Paige Hayato"

The Klue Queens were surprised by this. They began to wonder, how did they know their names. "We're former spies from the World Organization Of Human Protection" Sam explained, "Current spies told us of alien reports in Lititz Heights and the six main witnesses are you girl."

The Klue Queens were both surprised about their little performances. In order to save the fashion show, they decided to help out, "Do you have any spare outfits?" asked Kaylin.

"There are a few spare ones in my hotel room" Sam recalled, "Maybe we can lure the culprit with the spare ones I have."

"Good idea" Leah replied, "Let's meet at Roadhouse Fantasia after work, and let's give their meals on the house."

On the ground, Rylie found a bunch of cheese curl crumbs, meaning that someone must love cheese curls.

Later at Roadhouse Fantasia, Miss. McBruce gave them some lemonade and a big buffet of sushi as their complimentary meal, "By the way" said Lorraine, "I just love the way they use flowers in them."

"Enough about Sammy" Clover rudely interrupt, "What about mwa?"

"I like that you show your golden hair" growled Lorraine as she walked off to pay the restaurant bills.

The Klue Queens and Destiny came in to talk to their clients about their dress plan. In Sam's bag, Tania found some strange fashion accessories, "What're all these gizmos" asked Tania.

"These are some gadgets we kept from our old days at WOOHP" Sam explained, "We thought we could use them in case of an Emergency."

"We should take one of each for safety," Leah suggested.

Leah took the Butterfly Laser Emitting Pendant, Kaylin the Parasol Crossbow, Estrella took the Hologram Projection Mood Ring, Rylie took the Spring Loaded Sneakers, Tania took the Ultra Inflatable Nylon Tech Vest, Paige took the DNA Scanner Sunglasses, and Destiny got the Expandable Cable Bungee Belt and the Virtual Reality Disguise Belt to go with her excessive belts.

"I interviewed the principal about the theft" Leah explained, "And here were three people in the school last night."

_Calllie Cocks(Security Guard)- Was once a fashion model from England, now in the security force._

_Aspen Burnham(Graduated student and former leader of the school's fashion club)-Publicity for her new fashion label, "Delphinus Swim Fashions"._

_Talia Devereux(Student organizer for fashion show)- Constantly rejected to be a model._

Leah, Kirby, Tania and Sam headed decided to handle Mrs. Cocks, Kaylin, Paige, Tokkori, and Clover decided to check on Aspen, and Estrella, Swinger, Rylie, and Alex decided to check on Talia.

At the school front, Mrs. Cocks was patrolling for trespassers when she saw Leah, Tania, Kirby, and Sam. She told them that she would never commit a crime and hates it when fashion shows get ruined. This meant one thing for them, she has an alibi.

At Zand Art, Aspen was looking at some fabrics when she saw Kaylin, Paige, Clover, and Tokkori. "Hey pretty face" shouted Tokkori, "Did you spoil the stupid fashion show!"

Aspen started feeling hurt. Kaylin and Paige knew that it was wrong to insult people, "Forgive Tokkori' said Kaylin, "He always insults people. Now can you tell us what you were doing last night at the school."

"I was learning some self-defense from Mrs. Cocks" explained Aspen, "During the summer, my older brother warned me about people who try to steal charity money for their gang. On the night before school started, Mrs. Cocks invited me so she can teach me how to defend myself."

It all started to make sense now because they knew what it meant to handle charity money from their Friendly Scout Charity Mystery.

At the library, Estrella, Swinger, Rylie, and Alex saw an obese girl with glasses and braces studying for her first exam of the year, she was Talia Devereux. Next to her was her boyfriend Easton, who was taking pictures for the yearbook. "Nicely done babe," he said, "Now be serious."

"Hey Talia" Estrella, "We heard your still the student organizer"

"That's mean" Talia replied as she placed away her book, "But no matter what, they won't let me in because I'm fat and ugly."

"Girl" Rylie replied, "I know how you feel about being ugly."

Hearing the word, Talia started ripping the fashion magazine articles near her. Alex spotted other pages with orange stains on her and her hands, she had orange stains.

Later at the park, they explained their sides of the story. Then they needed more help with the fashion show. Kaylin remembered that every year at the fashion show they need 18 models to pose for the clothes, "Maybe it would be even better if all our friends got in" suggested Kaylin.

"Not too many rights" Sam replied.

"Nope," Leah answered, "Just our sweethearts, a few friends who are a bit quiet, and Paige's twin brother and his skating crew."

On the list, Rylie could see that Isla was on the list and wonders why is she on their list since she usually hangs out with Billie, "Even though her parents are The Holman's lawyers" Leah said, "She and Destiny could use some new friends.

That weekend, The Klue Queens and their friends were dressed up as the substitutes for the fashion show.

Leah did an outfit similar to Passion Patties, Kaylin had an outfit similar to Queen For A Day, Rylie wore an outfit similar to Freaky Circus Much, Estrella wore an outfit similar to Wild Style, Tania wore an outfit similar to Stuck In The Middle Ages With You, Paige wore an outfit similar to Forward to the Past, Aranea had an outfit similar to Creepy Crawley Much, Charlotte wore an outfit similar to Ski Trip, Helen wore an outfit similar to Black Widows, Issac wore an outfit similar to Man or Machine, Martin had an outfit similar to Super Nerd Much, Norma Jean had an outfit similar to Boy Bands Will Be Boy Bands, Peter wore an outfit similar to Scam Camp Much, Hoodster do Spy Gladiators, Santiago wore an outfit similar to It's How You Play the Game, Maniac Mel wore an outfit similar to 0067, Swinger and Pineapple wore outfits similar to Things For A Musician, Destiny did one similar to Alex Gets Schooled, and Isla had one similar to Sam's latest painting, Evil Bouquets Are So Passe.

Sam, Clover, and Alex came out to see if everyone is ready. They all were, except for Destiny, who's still nervous about catching the culprit.

Reporter Tang Yanghui came up, "Welcome everyone" shouted Yanhui, "I am Tang Yanhui. You may know me as the reporter for the local news, but I'm also the announcer for the charity fashion show. As you all know, all the proceeds will go to the pet shelter. Now let's bring out the models."

One by one, The Klue Queens and their friends rollerbladed out to the runway while Kirby was the DJ, "You chose to wear roller-skates" asked Sam.

"I found some in the storage room" Alex explained, "Leftovers from their old roller hockey team, Rylie told me that the principal of the 1980s banned it for being too unsafe."

Kaylin rollerbladed while carrying the Parasol Crossbow with Tokkori in it, "Are you okay in there Tokkori" Kaylin asked.

"No, I'm not" Tokkori replied, "I'm sweating like a pig at a luau."

In the audience, Kaylin could see the masked figure carrying an outfit based on The New Jerry. With a quick shot, Kaylin used the arrow to fire at the culprit with Tokkori on the arrow. Unfortunately, the culprit missed and ran off, "Talk about a shooting spree." Tokkori said as he became unconscious.

Destiny used the Expandable Cable Bungee Belt to go up and near the entrance. She staired and it, then stared at Leah, "Leah" she shouted, "Open the dunce, I have an idea on how to catch the culprit."

Leah trusted Destiny, so she used the Butterfly Laser Pendant to open the dunce. Destiny barged into the dunce to hatch her scheme.

Tania and Rylie started rollerskating to the culprit, hoping to catch them. By the time Tania came up to the culprit to unmask it, the culprit pushed Tania out of the way to a window. The window broke into pieces.

With a press of the button, Tania's Nylon Tech Vest inflated, saving her from death. The masked figure saw Estrella posing like a model. The figure tried to grab it, but it was a hologram pulled by the mood ring. Estrella rushed up to Rylie, who activated the Spring Loaded Sneakers and tried to grab her, but the culprit ran off to the cafeteria, "Hello there" said the reporter, "I like to interview you for Style Sucker Magazine."

As they got to the janitor's closet, the reporter locked the culprit and revealed her true identity, Destiny. The others rushed up to Destiny, who was amused by her confidence improvement and her tricking the culprit into going in the closet. "Thank you" Destiny replied, "I needed to help my new friends somehow."

"Now let's see the face of this fashion fiend," Leah said as she opened the closet with the culprit falling out.

Clover and Alex grabbed the figure so it wouldn't escape. With a removal of the mask, the figure revealed to be Talia Devereux. "I knew it the minute I scan the finger prints on The New Jerry outfit" explained Paige.

"And there's more" Tania replied.

"Our first clue was the cheese curls, that meant someone must love cheese curls" Leah explained, "Then our second clue was the ripped up Flawless Girls magazines, that means she holds a grudge against anyone beautiful, then we saw Talia with her hands covered in orange stuff and on the ripped up magazine articles, meaning "

"All I ever wanted is to be beautiful and fabulous" Talia explained, "And I figure I could do that by stealing the fashion clothes based on Sam Simpson's art."

Aspen and Principal Hopkins came up in anger, "As you know." Principal Hopkins said, "Looks are not everything. Back in high school, I was teased for my ugly appearance and my unibrow. Fortunately, I disciplined those maggots with a little scolding."

"Besides" Aspen explained, "We didn't reject you because you were ugly and nerdy, we rejected you because you always had a poor sense in modeling with your constant cheese curl messes."

Talia was surprised by the REAL rejection, "All of this for nothing!" exclaimed Talia as Principal Hopkins took her to the detention room, "I should've known."

"Don't worry Miss. Devereux" Principal Hopkins said to Talia, "Two weeks of detention would help straighten you out."

"I have to ask Destiny," Sam said to her, "Why did you pick Alex Gets Schooled."

"I chose Alex Gets Schooled, because of my deep love for dolphins and dorsels." Destiny said, "I spent the summer at dolphin training camp at my uncle's aquarium in Los Angeles."

"There you are" shouted Billie as she rushed up to Isla, "What are you doing here traitor?!"

"Because Destiny needed to find some new friends in high school" Isla replied, "It's true she has her old friends, but high school changes people."

"Change, schmange" Billie replied, "That twerp is a low-confident loser."

"Go put on a dunce cap!" shouted Tokkori as Billie got angry at him.

"The snot bird is back" Billie growled, "You know I don't do feathers."

Destiny got mad, "Billie" she shouted, "I've seen you kick out fat students, make fun of nerdy students, and get angry at waiters at your father's restaurant for no apparent reason. I'm not going to go back to being a coward and hide in the shadow. So shut your magenta lips up!"

Billie got so mad she barged out of the school. Easton came in and was amazed by what Destiny did, "Hey" Destiny greeted as she blushed, "I'm Destiny."

"Yeah" Easton recalled, "Maiden Number Three. I was going to dump Talia tonight for always making a mess with cheese curls and forgetting that I'm highly allergic to cheese, but this will do."

In the corner, Estrella could see a sad Kirby feeling left out, "Poor Kirby," Estrella replied, "He doesn't have an outfit to wear for the show."

Swinger and Pineapple decided that Kirby should wear The Spies green hat since they were friends.

**The End.**


	4. An Order of Groovy Grits

The Mystery Machine was driving down the streets to Lititz pass the time, Shaggy and Scooby played Sugar Rush Raceway on the way there. "You guys are enjoying that game way too much." Velma snarled.

When they put their phone down, they saw two mysterious figures going into Gavin Gates, which was a manor/theater studio until the owner's death in 1969. Fred suggested that they should tell the Klue Queens about it.

Later, they arrived at Roadhouse Fantasia where they saw The Klue Queens serving some meals. "Hey girls" said Leah, "Mystery Inc is here."

After they served their customers of their drinks, they rushed up to Mystery Inc and gave them hugs, "It's good to see you guys again" said Leah.

"Good to see you guys too" Fred replied, "But there's something we have to tell you."

"Not yet" Kaylin said as she took off her apron, "First you taka a gander at this."

Kaylin wore a pink version of Daphne's outfit. Since Mystery Inc was coming, she went crazy with her wardrobe and sewed an outfit similar to Daphne Blake, "Jeepers" Daphne smiled, "Your dressed like me"

"Where is Shaggy and Scooby?" Estrella asked, "Swinger would love to see them again."

"Take a good guess" Velma answered as she pointed to the buffet.

At the buffet, Shaggy and Scooby started raiding the desserts. LIttle did they know, they unintentionally knocked Tokkori into the chocolate pudding, "Can't you dunk someone else in chocolate pudding for a change?" shouted Tokkori, "I'm trying to fix up some grub."

"Like sorry" Shaggy said, "We didn't see you there"

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it whiskers!" Tokkori growled.

As he was about to slap Shaggy, Alex took him by the hand, "Shaggy" shouted Alex as she came out of the bathroom, "Save some food for the customers."

"Sorry Dear" Shaggy said to his wife.

"Why did Coach Cavity have to stay here" Tokkori asked Leah, "Shouldn't she be with her Woohpy cushion friends?"

"Alex is staying here to keep Shaggy and Scooby from eating all the food," Leah explained.

"Unlike the milky white at Gavin Gates ghost problem" Shaggy replied as Alex and Scooby covered his mouth,

"What is this about Gavin Gates being haunted by ghosts," asked Tania.

"Like we saw two mysterious figures entering the house." Shaggy explained, "They were haunting Gavin Gates."

"What in sad hill is Gavin Gates" asked Tokkori.

"Tokkori" Tania said, "Gavin Gates was a theater/manor that belonged to Phillip Gavin in the 1960s. Originally just a theater until The Great Depression. Gavin Gate sheltered many people who were looking for a job in the theater.

Leah heard a beeper going off on her phone, "That's Mom" she said, "Grandpa is waiting for us to come home."

Everyone except Tania was surprised by this, "We forgot to tell you that Grandma Clarice, Grandpa Wendell, and Uncle Wayne are in town" Leah explained, "Grandpa thought we could have a little family reunion. Aunt Milly, Clark and Eva couldn't make it due to Eva's Jr Netball game."

At the McBruce Residents, Miss. McBruce was polishing a picture of the Scottish Flag when she saw her two daughters come into the house, "Girls" she said, "How are your friends, Mystery Inc."

"They're doing great," Tania said, "Except the part where Shaggy mentioned that Gavin Gates was haunted."

Grandpa Wendell came in feeling horrified, "Norville Rogers" he asked, "That mother-"

Leah covered his mouth before he got to finished, "Not in front of Kirby" Leah said to her grandfather.

"Any word on Gavin Gates," Tania asked.

"Yeah" Grandpa Wendell replied, "That's where I propose to your grandma, on the outside of course."

"Besides that" Tania replied, "We heard that story a thousand times. You took Grandma out for a drive, drove up to the front of Gavin Gates and proposed to her with a diamond ring from the jewelry store."

"There is" Grandma Clarice answered as she came in, "Mayor Hess has been balancing the budget of the town and realizes that there are more cars now. So she's going to turn it into a parking lot.

"That's not fair" Tania replied, "Animals need to thrive, including pink puffballs and green birds."

"Are you talking about that insult comic, Tokkori?" asked Grandpa Wendell, "The town blog has been angry about his rude antics, I like it."

Grandma Clarice turned away, "Your more focus on heckling birds than our wedding anniversary." she growled, "Your more focus on your bowling convention in Erie."

Leah and Tania now have suspects

_Grandpa Wendell- Thinks Shaggy is a baby._

_Grandma Clarice- Mad at Grandpa Wendell for forgetting their wedding anniversary._

_Mayor Hess- Afraid the town didn't have the money to turn it into a parking lot._

The next day, Leah, Tania, and Grandpa Wendell met Mystery INC and the other Klue Queens at the front of Gavin Gates. This brought back so many memories of Wendell coming here, from seeing theater productions to proposing to Clarice, "Why did you have to bring Grandpa" asked Tania, "He's still a suspect."

"Sometimes, Sis" replied Leah, "People need time apart."

When they got inside, Leah and Estrella saw a glass of ice water on the table, this meant that someone has been there. "Let's split up gang," Fred said, "We have another mystery on our hands."

Fred, Kirby, and Leah were looking around the foyer when they came across a locked door. Leah took out some gummy worms in case Kirby gets hungry "I can handle this, " Leah said, "Kirby, suck it up."

With a gulp of the gummy bears, Kirby turned into Plasma Kirby. "You knew he could gain powers when he eats something," Fred asked.

"He did help us when we first met" Leah answered.

In the door were a bunch of fake ghost equipment and a large collection of pranks, "Why would a ghost leave behind prank gear?" Leah asked.

Daphne and Kaylin were checking out the old billiard room when they saw some ghosts, "Jeepers" Daphne shouted, "Ghost."

But Kaylin noticed something strange, "These aren't ghosts," Kaylin said, "Their bedsheets."

On the edge of the bedsheet, Daphne could see a little inscription.

_Emu Blasts and Catching Fast_

"Sounds like something from a sports team," Daphne said.

Velma, Tania, and Tokkori were going around the attic for any clues. "Why can't we just go to the library and rip up old books?" asked Tokkori.

"Because investigating a house haunting is more important," answered Velma.

"Blah! Blah! Blah!" Tokkori said, "If you two stooges are gonna waste your finding clues, then I'm out of here."

Before Tokkori had a chance to fly out, Tania shouted, "Tokkori, we need to focus."

"Focus, schomocus" Tokkori shouted.

At the window, he saw a mysterious figure dressed in Julius Ceaser choir apparel and hid by an old vase, "There's a figure dressed like The Grim Reaper out there."

By the window, Tania and Velma saw the figure go off, "Actually Tokkori" she said, "That figure is actually a Julius Ceaser choir member. This was just like our very first case in high school, where Principal Deedle was after a rare stamp."

"I remember when Grandpa Wendell collected stamps as a kid" Tania recalled, "His favorite were the ones with bowling balls on them."

In the kitchen were Paige and Grandpa Wendell looking around for clues while Shaggy and Scooby started raiding the 1960s fridge for old food. "Like you can't eat any food here," Paige said, "That's disgusting."

"And don't be such babies" Grandpa Wendell replied. "You two eat like a bunch of monsters."

"You totally need to stop calling them, "Babies," Paige said, "Leah warned me on how you thought about them."

Wendell was surprised.

Alex, Rylie, Estrella, and Swinger were investigating the dining room when they saw the mysterious old lady coming in, "Señora McBruce" asked Estrella, "What are you doing here?"

"After the whole bowling mystery ad The Ramen Noodle bowling alley," Grandma Clarice said, "I feared that Wendell might go overboard on helping again."

"What," asked Wendell as he came out of the kitchen, "First you're mad at me for forgetting our wedding anniversary again, then you come to see if I'm okay."

"I had to do it" Grandma Clarice as she peck kissed him, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Suddenly, the ghost of Phillip Gavin appears and was coming up to them. Fred, Leah, and Kirby came down to see their loved ones in danger. With a glimpse of the cobwebs, Leah got an idea, "Kirby" shouted Leah, "Suck it up."

With a gulp of the cobwebs, Kirby turned into Spider Kirby. Kirby shot down the ghostly figure with numerous cobwebs, "Now let's untangle this ghost and find out who it is."

Later, everyone else came down to see what was going on. After they untangled the ghost from the cobweb, Velma revealed the ghost's mask, revealing to be Miss. McBruce, "Miss. McBruce" asked Kaylin, Estrella, Rylie, and Paige

"Lorraine," asked Grandma Clarice and Grandpa Wendell

"MOM?!" Leah and Tania asked

"Lorraine Caroline McBruce," Grandpa Wendell said, "What in the name of bowling pins is going on."

"Isn't it obvious?" Lorraine said, "Wayne and I are saving the place where you proposed to Mom."

"Uncle Wayne is here," asked Tania.

"You bet" as he came out of the shadows, "And I got our little scared faces all on film."

"It reminded me of the pranks we pulled as kids" Uncle Wayne explained, "This is why I couldn't go to Eva's JR Netball game, but I did order a banana cake for her for doing her best."

"It makes sense now, Uncle Wayne told Mom that they have SPECIAL reasons" Tania explained, "And remember when we first came in here, there was a glass of ice water, meaning that someone was in the place. Then we noticed the ghost sheets where actually bedsheets by the small inscriptions on the side that said, "Emu Blasts and Catching Fast" which is also the cheer for Cousin Eva's netball team."

"Plus in the lounge" Fred recalled

"We didn't want the place destroyed," Miss. McBruce explained, "We were trying to save your romance. Now we gotta face up Mayor Hess about what we did."

"Not so fast" shouted the masked figure.

With the removal from the Julius Ceaser mask, the figure revealed to be Mayor Hess "Mayor" Uncle Wayne said, "We can explain."

"No need" Mayor Hess replied, "After going through some letter complaints about the old Gavin Gates being torn down into a parking lot, especially from Mr. Wayne McBruce. I decided not to tear it down."

"Wayne" Miss. McBruce said, "Did you overdid it on helping, again"

"You're the one who helped me find a job" Uncle Wayne replied.

"So your not pressing charges," asked Miss. McBruce.

"Not at all" Mrs. Hess replied, "We're going to make this into a landmark and reopen it this spring."

Everyone cheered, "Can we talk" Miss. McBruce asked Wayne, "Brother to sister?"

"Anything" Uncle Wayne answered, "I hope we talk about the laxative prank I gave the principal on April Fool's Day."

"Not that" Miss. McBruce replied, "You got a month of detention for that."

Outside, Miss. McBruce took them to a tree. On the tree, she saw the carving she did between her and her old sweetheart from college "L+L". "You had to leave the man you love, did you?" asked Wayne

"I had no choice" replied Lorraine "His father couldn't take being a grandpa seriously. He felt like he was going through an aging crisis. So I had to leave him."

"Did your ex knew that you were pregnant with Leah around then?" asked Wayne.

"He did" replied Lorraine tearfully, "But he was more focused on keeping his father from doing dangerous things, so we had to break up. It's for the best if Leah didn't know her father's real identity, yet."

"We're not gonna speak of your ex anymore," Uncle Wayne asked, "Not until the girls knew on their own."

"That's right" Miss. McBruce answered.

The next day at Roadhouse Fantasia, Cristina, Rusty, and Mr. Hayato were setting up for an eating contest. Shaggy and Scooby vs Wayne and Kirby. The Klue Queens were at school, so they couldn't come. "Clarice," said Wendell, "I know your mad at me because I forgot our wedding anniversary last month, but don't you think you oughta lighten up."

Grandma Clarice took a deep breath, "Your right" she said, "You've been so pumped for the whole Bowling Convention in Erie looks like you couldn't give up your hobbies."

"Exactly" Wendell replied, "And I did save a little something if I forgot our wedding anniversary, again."

In his bag, Grandpa Wendell got out a snowglobe of Erie. He remembered how much Grandma Clarice loved collecting snow globes. Grandma Clarice was delighted that her husband has still got it.

The End.


	5. An Order of Chan Calamari

At Hong Kong House of Chow, the owner of the place, "Austin Yanghui" was handling a shipment of radishes. Austin was an elderly Chinese man who wore a waiter outfit. By the time he got back to the restaurant lobby, he dropped his clipboard in horror. His prized jade dragon statue is gone.

On a Friday afternoon, Tokkori going around the ground for a wormy lunch. That's when an orange and red van drove past him. Tokkori got mad, "I'll teach those rocker roadhogs not to ruin my breakfast."

Inside the van were six Chinese-American siblings. They were practicing Sugar Sugar for their next gig. Tokkori flew towards their van and deliberately poked into a tire, causing the van to crash into a fire hydrant. Miss. McBruce was coming out of the bookstore when she saw The Chan Clan safely coming out.

Later at Roadhouse Fantasia, Miss. McBruce fixed up a free meal for them. "So tell me" Miss. McBruce said, "What caused your little car crash."

"We were on our way to our gig at Disco Day in Harrisburg when some green bird purposefully gave us a flat tire."

Miss. McBruce knew that Tokkori did this on purpose. She found Tokkori eating all the lo mien, grabbed him and take them to The Chan's table, "Tokkori" growled Miss. McBruce, "This is the third time this month you deliberately caused a flat tire. The first one was for Principal Hopkins when she kicked you out of the school and the other was for Mr. and Mrs. Zand when they thought you were a stray bird."

"I ain't no stray Lorraine," Tokkori said, "I'm a Dreamland bird."

"He's a dreamer, but not the only one," Stanley said.

Suzie, Alan, Anne, and Tom started to laugh.

"Forgive Stanley," Henry said, "He's always being a big dummy and unfortunately I'm responsible for his antics."

"Since no one was hurt" Miss. McBruce said, "Maybe you should test your instruments to see if they're alright.

After The Chan Clan tuned their instruments, they asked Miss. McBruce if she wants any requests, "Do you know What A Feeling, by Irene Cara" asked Miss. McBruce, "That's my favorite song. It even inspired my girls to feel confident."

Alan knew the song from the song list they performed including their originals.

The Klue Queens barged in to see Miss. McBruce performing with The Chan Clan. "Mom knows how to sing doesn't she Kirby?" Leah asked as she looked down.

By her foot, Leah saw that Kirby was missing "Kirby?" asked Leah.

By the stage, Kirby played Leah's harmonica really badly, "Hey" shouted Alan, "You're ruining our rehearsal."

As Kirby got on Henry's drums, Leah grabbed him and confiscated the harmonica, "Kirby" Leah said, "I need that for my Harmonica Harmony badge."

By the door, a familiar face came in feeling glum, "Tang" said Leah, "We haven't seen you in ages."

"Yeah" Tang answered, "I've been super busy with the town news and Hong Kong House of Chow and recently, our prized jade statue has been stolen."

"Wham Bam! Lititz Heights is in a Jam!" Stanley said.

Later at Hong Kong House of Chow, Tang rushed up to her father and hugged him, "Tang" he said, "I'm glad you caught The Klue Queens and Mr. Charlie Chan's 6 eldest children's."

The Chan's were surprised about this, "You knew our Pops?" asked Suzie.

"Knew him" Mr. Yanghui, "We went to high school together, he told me of your little performances as a band and Jr detectives. You're always doing your best to help him out."

"After our mom died giving birth to Scooter" Tom explained, "We knew that he needed all the help he could get bringing in money for food and bills. So we decided to form a band."

"Enough familia talk," said Estrella, "What happened to the jade statue?"

"It's actually called the Yù lín Dragon" Mr. Hanghui explained, "It was made by sculptors who served Princess Kay Lo in China. Years later, treasure hunters decided to take them to America. I won the statue with 200 Yuans."

Kirby was a little confused, "Yuans are Chinese currencies" Tania said.

"Do you have any suspects on who would steal the statue?" Kaylin asked.

"Here are the suspects to the jade dragon theft" Tang explained as she gave them the suspect list.

_Suspects_

_Brayden Kǎchē(Mover)- Keeps sleeping on the job._

_Ayla Yídòng(Mover)- Always angry._

_Xavier Xuyao(Mover)- Was out sick during the shipment._

Jameson Yuen(Truck Driver/Owner of moving company.)- Confined in a wheelchair and is worried about the finances of his business.

Later, Henry, Leah, Kirby, Stanley, Estrella, and Swinger were at the library looking for some answer on the statue. Leah and Estrella turned her head to see Stanley wearing something silly, "What on earth are you doing?" Henry growled.

"I'm supposed to be a mover," Stanley said while badly dressed up as a mover, "I figure since if their part of a moving company, I could blend in."

Estrella, Leah, Swinger, and Kirby started to giggle uncontrollably. "Will You Get Out Of That Stupid Disguise" Henry growled.

"Fine, fine" replied Stanley, "I did come up with the titles for you."

With a quick twirl, Stanley changed back to normal while Estrella, Leah, Swinger, and Kirby calmed down. "Sorry" Leah replied, "Stanley humor always makes us laugh."

"But I'm afraid you won't have a laughing joke," said the librarian, "A group of movers broke into our library last night and stole a book on painting statues."

The sixtet was shocked.

Meanwhile, Suzie, Kaylin, Alan, Paige were riding Chan Scoots around town when they saw Issac moping at the front of Jukebox Rock, "Hey Issac" said Paige, "What's wrong."

"My brother Harry" Issac answered sadly, "He's visiting us, but has just gone missing. He hasn't called at all and we promised to eat at Jukebox Rock when he comes. I waited an hour, so I ordered a milkshake myself."

"Leah is not going to like this" Paige said to Alan.

"I can't see True Love go downhill like Romeo and Juliet," Kaylin said.

"Me neither" Suzie replied.

Both girls decided to take Issac to Leah and tell her what's going on, "Does Kaylin always get all cutesy when it comes to romance?" Alan asked.

"She does" Paige replied.

Rylie, Anne, Tokkori, Tania, and Tom were at patrolling on the Chan Bike with, "Hey Anne" Tokkori said, "Since when do you start wearing skirts."

"Skirts, please" Anne groaned, "You're being awfully rude."

Tokkori was so busy taunting Anne and Tom, he bumped into a street light, "That's for giving us a flat tire on purpose" Anne growled.

Tokkori woke up, to see the Yù lín Dragon, "Hey guys" shouted Kirby, "I found that stupid Young Line dragon."

"It's Yu Lin" corrected Tom, "Which is Chinese for, "Jade Scale""

"Whatever Four-Eyes" shouted Tokkori replied, "Now let me go find some worms to eat."

They were mad but were happy they found the statue, or so they thought. Thanks to Tania's color comparison she learned in elementary school, she knew the difference between jade green and a few other shades. She could tell that the statue was pear green. With on scrape, they realized that the statue was a fake.

At the front of Hong Kong House of Chow, Billie was coming out of the nail salon when she spotted Henry. She was amused by his gorgeous looks, "Hey handsome" she said, "What's your name?"

"Henry" Henry greeted as he annoyingly pushes Billie, "And I'm a visitor"

"Too bad" Billie replied, "I've been looking forward to a candlelit dinner without The Klue Queens interrupting."

"We're kind of busy, Billie" Leah replied,

"Shut Up! Shut Up! Shut Up!" Billie shouted, "Henry is mine and he's going to like it."

Before she had a chance to punch Leah, Tokkori came in and kissed her, "You're as lovely as a honey boo."

"Eww" growled Billie, "Bird kisses."

Billie ran off in disgust.

Rylie, Tania, Tom, and Anne came up to see that the culprits tricked them into thinking that they left the statue behind.

Suzie, Alan, Kaylin, Paige, and Issac came in torn them that Harry is missing. Determined to help find her boyfriend's brother, she agreed to help him, "Wait a minute" Tom said, "Let's get inside to Hong Kong House of Chow"

In the restaurant's kitchen, they saw the freezer with an Out of Order sign, which Tom knew that it was the least likely place to hide something or someone. In the fridge, they found Harry frozen, bound, and gagged, "Harry!" Issac shouted as he untied his brother, "What happened."

"I was coming home from shopping for food for my chimps when I saw a bunch of strange movers with the Yu Lin Dragon" Harry explained, "On my phone, I recorded their secret smuggling and hoped to report it to the police. Unfortunately, one of the guards came and broke my phone, preventing me from contacting you and accidentally breaking the promise to meet you at Jukebox Rock."

"No wonder you never called" Issac replied, "But don't worry, after we catch those movers, Martin can repair your food."

"Did you say, "Those movers?" asked Henry, "Because the librarian said that a bunch of movers stole a painting book from the library."

"I think I know what this means" Leah replied

"The whole company is the culprit" they shouted.

Kirby then spotted a trail of pear green paint from the back, "Good eye, Kirby" Rylie said, "If we follow this trail of paint, they would lead us straight to the movers.

By Warp Star, they followed the trail to Luobo Moving Company, with a huge sign that says, "Secret Stash Here" in Chinese, "They need to learn not to use neon signs" Alan suggested, "Bilingual people could read that."

One by one, they entered the open window and landed safely in a pile of styrofoam peanuts. Kirby tried to eat some, but Alan caught him, "Styrofoam peanuts are for packing not eating."

As they got out, Anne seems to notice a box filled with cards with Jameson's face on them, "Jace Yuan, Jaxson Yo, Josiah Yun," asked Anne, "Those are FAKE IDS."

"Why would a moving company have a box of fake IDS," asked Henry.

Suddenly, they heard some movers handling some boxes. They quickly hid behind the curtain so they won't get in big trouble. Jameson came to them while walking towards them, "He's been faking his disability the whole time" asked Henry quietly, "The nerve of people."

"Did you take care of the decoy statue you guys made" asked Jameson

"We did," Xavier said, "I didn't major in sculpting for nothing. I'm so glad I played sick so I can give myself time to work on the fake sculptor."

"Quiet, Xavier," Ayla said, "We get paid after we sold that statue to that crime lord in Hong Kong?"

"We are" Jameson replied, "I'm usually too lazy to handle the big guns myself, so I faked my multiple sclerosis so I can let you steal the dragon from my old job at Hong Kong House of Chow"

"Why to bother" Brayden replied as he yawned, "You got fired from there after you rudely yelled at a kids' birthday party for no reason."

"Their children" replied Jameson, "They always make a mess. After that, I decided to go in a life of crime all around America stealing valuable statues for profit for our fake moving company."

The Klue Queens and The Chans were horrified by the terrible truth of the moving company. Kaylin spotted some imported liquid soap and got an idea, "Kirby" shouted Kaylin, "Suck It Up".

With a gulp of the liquid soap, Kirby turned into Cleaning Kirby. One by one, Kirby started cleaning up the dirty movers, "Get up you buffoons!" shouted Jameson, "That walking piece of gumball isn't going to expose us."

Kirby made his cohorts slip and slide, but Jameson took baby steps in order to get away, "Stanley" said Henry, "Do your song title joke?"

"Do I have to?" Stanley replied.

"You have to" Henry answered, "You are my brother."

"I will Number One Son of the number one man," Stanley said as they started to giggle, The Undercover Man with an Undercover plan, who's Got The Goods On You, Who's Got Their Eye on You, yes I do, Whodunit, Who made me feel this way, Chan of The Chan, You Are A Super Sleuth Man."

Jameson laughed so hard, that Kirby placed some hand-cuffs on him, "Thanks for all your help Stanley" Harry replied, "We really needed that."

At Roadhouse Fantasia, everyone was enjoying themselves while having their Saturday Brunch. Cristina served Estrella her tea while wondering something, "Where's Swinger" asked Cristina

"He's going to test some cooking out in the kitchen" Estrella explained, "Just as long as he doesn't shed his fur, we don't want you to get fired."

"I can't believe that you guys solved a mystery with the Viewtube stars The Chan Clan" replied Cristina, "How did you guys figure that those movers stole the Yu Lin Dragon?"

"There were a few clues that you took the dragon" Kaylin explained, "Like the paint book stolen from the library, the color on the original dragon being different from the original, and the green paint trail leading to the warehouse."

"Now the Yu Lin Dragon is bake at Hong Kong House of Chow" Paige replied, "Peaceful and harmonized."

At Hong Kong House of Chow, Tang was writing down some reports on Lititz Heights when she saw the article on The Chan's and The Klue Queens rescuing her family's statue. Her father came up with some green tea and kissed her on the cheek. Tang smiled.

Back at Roadhouse Fantasia, Rylie was watching something special, "Guys" Rylie replied, "The Chan's are live-streaming their performance at Disco Day."

At Disco Day, they performed "Mystery Woman" dedicated to The Klue Queens. "So sweet how The Chans paid tribute to us huh, Kirby," asked Leah as she spotted Kirby napping, "Sounds like they made a rock and roll library."

Swinger came out of the kitchen, carrying a disgusting casserole made of turkey and flies. A few rats tried to smell it, but they ran off in disgust, "Looks like the rats don't like Swinger's flea and turkey casserole"

"I'll take a bite out of the casserole" Chief Hess replied.

"Ugh," said Leah, "Chief, there's something you have to know"

"Not now" Chief Hess as he started eating the casserole.

Just then, Chief Hess started getting very sick, he rushed to the bathroom, and barfed, "I'm okay" he shouted from the bathroom.

**The End.**


	6. An Order of Funky Frankfurts

It was a dark night, an artist that looks like Eli was working on a painting with a female tight rope walker. "This is a homage for The Beverly Hillbillies," said the painter.

Just then, someone broke the window and knocked the artist out. A few hours later, he saw that some of his painting was missing. "This isn't good," he said.

In the morning, Mr. Midgley's history class was heading off to Valley Forge for a field trip. "Now everyone," said Mr. Midgley, "I want all of you to be on your best behavior."

"Don't worry" Eli shouted, "These teens will be off their phones and focusing on the history of Valley Forge."

"Why are you supervising us for our trip to Valley Forge," asked Leah

"Because I have a relative living their" Eli explained, "And he sells painting for a living."

"Like Groovy" Paige, "Maybe I could get a painting there."

During the tour, in the end, Eli decided to take The Klue Queens to his relative who lives in Valley Forge, "Here's the shop, "Morse Code Art Shop and Studio" Eli said.

Tania started to noticed the broken window and the tape that says, "Do Not Cross" she knew that police use that tape whenever there's a crime scene, "Why is it called, "Morse Code Art Shop and Studio" asked Estrella.

"Because my brother is a huge fond of painter and morse code inventor, "Samuel Morse" Eli explained, "But he also studied morse code in middle school.

Inside, Eli called out to his brother, "Hey Edwin" shouted Eli, "I'm here!"

Edwin came in with an ice pack on his head. The Klue Queens, Swinger, Tokkori, Rick, and Kirby were shocked to see the striking resemblance, "Is like you've been cloned Eli" shouted Tokkori, "What is that walking mirror doing here?"

"Tokkori," Eli said, "Edwin is my twin brother."

"This is my new girlfriend, "Maci"" Edwin said, "We met at an art lecture at the local library."

Unfortunately, Maci was secretly disgusted, though this didn't hide the fact from both Tania and Estrella, "Is there anyone else here?" asked Kaylin.

"There is," Edwin said as he took The Klue Queens and their friends upstairs. Maci, on the other hand, stayed behind, starting to text someone.

In his private office, Edwin started to bang a grandfather clock, "Hey Mudsy" shouted Edwin, "We got guests."

Out of the grandfather clock, a Revolutionary War ghost and his ghost partner came out of the clock, "Hey Edwin" shouted the ghost, "You've got friends don't you know."

"A ghost friend," Rylie said, "That's new."

"Jonathan Wellington Muddlemore and this is Boo" greeted the ghost.

The girls were a little confused by his name, "Call me "Mudsy" don't you know" said Mudsy, "So what bring you girls here?"

"We were on a field trip to Valley Forge when Eli decided to invite us to Edwin's studio" Tania explained, "That's when I found the broken window, meaning that something was wrong."

"Another group of mystery solvers" Mudsy guessed.

"Yeah" Kaylin answered, "How did you know?"

"I had a few friends before you girls showed up" Mudsy explained, "They call themselves The Funky Phantom Crew. Back in the 1970s, they fixed the clock Boo and I hid in to avoid capture by those nasty Readcoasts, don't you know."

"Redcoats," asked Tania, "Weren't you from the Revolutionary War"

"Of course I was don't ya know" Mudsey replied.

That's when Estrella remembered something. "I promised my girlfriend, Helen, I would get a souvenir.

When she got back down, she accidentally bumped into Maci, "What are you doing?" asked Maci.

"I need to find a souvenir for my girlfriend" Estrella replied, "I needed to keep my promise.

"How come your not a Biggo lesbian," asked Maci.

Estrella was surprised by what she said, then Maci took off with a strange bag.

After her friends picked her up, Estrella found a painting of an 18th-century lady, "Did you painted this or did you buy it"

"I bought it at a flea market actually" Edwin answered, "Mudsy and I were both looking for new paintbrushes, for my child students. Mudsy took a gander of it for so long, I had to buy it before anyone else saw him."

"That is Johanna Keen" Mudsy answered as he started to cry, "She was the love of my life don't you know. Johanna was a nurse back in the old days, healing the poor and stray animals. She'd even helped heal injured Indians."

"What happened to her?" asked Kaylin

"They say that she died of influenza." Mudsy answered, "I miss her so much."

Outside, the Klue Queens found a female nurse healing a baby crow, "That's just Nurse Jo Kay" explained Edwin, "She's been going around town healing stray pets. It's kind of funny how Mudsey and I are the only ones who noticed."

"I think we should start solving the mystery," said Leah.

"You know what time it is" asked Mudsy, "It's Funky Phantom time!"

"Mudsy" Edwin whispered, "Stay invisible, we don't want the public to freak out by a walking soldier."

"Your right" Mudsy replied as he turned invisible.

"Hey there" Leah replied, "You must be Nurse Kay, we're the Kirby Klue Queens."

"Nice to meet you guys" Jo replied, "So what brings to Valley Forge"

"Field trip" answered Paige, "And like someone broke into Edwin's art studio and took some of his paintings."

When they turned back, they saw an Italian-American woman looking for clues at Morse Code Art Shop and Studio. The girls tried to talk to her, but she blocked them and said, "Back off, this is my case!"

"What's going on?" asked Estrella

"Detective Gianna Porto of the Valley Forge Detective Agency" greeted the detective, "Now back up, this is my case. Also, stay away from the cemetery."

"Sounds like we've got some suspects" Leah whispered.

_Suspects_

_Maci- She seems annoyed by Edwin._

_Detective Porto- Warns people not to go near the cemetery._

_Nurse Jo Kay- No one seems to notice her healing stray pets._

Suddenly, they heard a seal barking. A seal found a piece of broken glass and placed it in a plastic bag for evidence. Kaylin took it to check for fingerprints, "Give me that" shouted Detective Porto as she grabbed the bag from her, "I don't request help from water mammals."

The seal gave Kaylin a hug, which cheered Kaylin up from confiscating the evidence, then Jo joined in, "Good girl, Angelina" Jo said, "I know you were trying to help Detective Porto. "

"It's unlikely to own a pet seal," Tania said,

"Angelina just loves the winter," Jo said, "Not like the winters I went through, where I get sick easily."

Rylie walked up to Detective Porto, "Detective Porto" asked Rylie, "Is there another store in town that sells paintings?"

"There is one on the other side of town," Detective Porto answered as she gave them the business card.

_The British Are Coming_

_British Antique Shop_

"That's right" recalled Leah, "Paul Revere called out, "The British Are Coming" which caused the entire Revolutionary War."

Along the way, they found a mysterious map with red markings on it. "London, Paris, Rome, Hong Kong" read Tania, "These are all art capitals of the world."

At the antique shop, they met Mr. Chadwick, who owns the antique shop. They told them about the thefts, "Relax" he said, "The same thing happened to me last week. I'd even kept the article of the supposed thief.

In the article, they saw a Biggo lesbian holding a painting, "Is that Kenna "The Spur Smeer" Spurling Spurling" asked Estrella, "International Art Thief?"

"Of course" Mr. Chadwick answered, "How did you know?"

"My sister, Carolina, did a report on her once for a homework assignment on criminals."

In the news article, Kaylin couldn't help but notice that The Spur Smeer had a necklace with an "M" on it. "What does the M on her necklace stand for?"

Estrella froze and realized something, "Perhaps it stands for a sweetheart" Estrella replied, "We better get back to Morse Code Art Shop and fast."

Later, they arrived at the art studio, where Eli and Edwin were both placing a new window into the broken one. "Edwin" shouted Estrella, "There's something we have to tell you."

"What is it," asked Edwin, "Did you find the thief"

"We think we did" answered Estrella replied, "But she's not working alone, Maci is in on this too"

"What?" Edwin asked "My Maci"

"Relax" Eli replied, "Maybe it's a different Maci, it is a common name"

"Not really," said Detective Porto as she showed pictures of Kenna and Maci together, "I've been investigating the robberies for a few months now. I've heard rumors of two people sneaking paintings into the old mausoleum. I wanted to investigate if the rumors are true.

Edwin couldn't believe his eyes, Maci has been playing him for a fool in order to get his paintings.

"She lied to me," said, "I can't believe that is a lesbian."

"There were a few clues that is a lesbian and that she and The Spur Smeer, were the thieves" Tania replied,

"First she said asked why I'm not a "Biggo" lesbian," Estrella said, "Take it from me, there is another word for it, but I can't say it in front of Kirby."

"Then we found a map with numerous cities with markings on it" Tania replied, "That meant that the art studio and the antique shop aren't the only places that have been robbed of its art.

"And let's not forget that Kenna had a necklace around her neck that had an M on it." Kaylin recalled, "I had that feeling since the dreams I had with Nathaniel giving me a necklace with an "N" on it."

Edwin could not believe his ears, all this time, his girlfriend was a lesbian and was playing him to steal his paintings, "Don't be like that, bro" Eli replied, "Remember when I came out to Mom and Dad in high school. I did that during my Christmas dance recital. It took a while for them to get the hang of it, but that's okay, and you will be too."

Edwin smiled, knowing he's not alone. Kirby came up with some cold pizza from his fridge, just to cheer him up, "Was that pizza left over from last night" Mudsy asked.

"Pizza is usually better served cold" Edwin answered as he took a bite.

"Now we gotta stop The Spur Smeer and Maci and get the paintings back," said Rylie, "Now how are we going to do it?"

"Perhaps I could be of assistance" shouted Jo.

"How did you get in here," Paige asked, "And how do you know about Maci and Kenna"

"Wait a minute," Tania asked, "Jo" isn't that short for Johanna."

"It is" Jo answered as she changed from a nurse to an 18th-century maiden.

Mudsy was so surprised by the change, "Johanna" Mudsy replied, "I can't believe it's you don't you know."

"That's right" replied Johanna, "I took on the form of a human, so I can help the local vets and hospital to those in need. When I saw Edwin with a grandfather clock with a soldier and a cat, I knew you would be in it."

Johanna took Mudsy by the hand and kissed him. Book awed. After they kissed, Johanna picked up some watercolor paints, "You know how I help Indian tribes?" asked Johanna.

"Yeah" Leah replied.

One by one, The Klue Queens used some of Edwin's watercolor paint and made painted their faces to look like tribal warriors. "You look more like preschool finger paintings" Tokkori insulted.

"Relax mate" Rick replied, "We need to find the paintings fast."

At the cemetery, Maci and Kenna were counting their stolen painting stash, "This tulip painting is romantic" Maci said, "Is that the one you stole from that Danish artist visiting New York."

"It was" The Spur Smeer replied, "And I especially got it for you because they're your favorite flower."

"Ooh, Kenna," Maci replied, "Pretending to be in love with those artists was a great way to earn the secrets of their paintings and their security systems. And that Edwin, I can't tell him apart between him and his dancing brother, "Eli"

"Don't talk to my brother like that" Edwin shouted as he appeared at the door, "You got to learn to lock your door."

"Eddie" Maci nervously replied, "What a surprise!"

"Don't lie," Edwin replied, "I know you're a lesbian and you tricked me into giving you some paintings."

"Come on" Maci replied, "Your paintings of the 18th century are very valuable."

Maci and The Spur Smeer tried to make a run for it, but Angelina blocked them, "Atta girl Angelina" Johanna, "You ghost seal, you."

Angelina turned into her true form, a ghost seal, which horrified Maci and The Spur Smeer, "She was a seal who was killed by poachers in the 19th century Canada"

The Klue Queens ambushed the two thieves. Maci and The Spur Smeer got out some daggers, "Stay back" shouted Kenna, "Or else you guys will get the stabbing of your life.

From her bag, Johanna got out some shedded crows from the same crow she healed earlier today, "Kirby" shouted Johanna, "Suck it Up!"

With a gulp of the feathers, Kirby turned into Wing Kirby. Boo and Swinger attacked the two thieves, Kirby took them to the ionosphere.. Lucky for The Spur Smeer and Maci survived thanks to Kirby rubbing off his Star Powers. With one drop, The duo crashed down to earth. Boo helped out too by turning into a crash pad, to avoid killing the culprit, "Heavens to Betsy" Mudsy said as he popped to a traumatized Maci and The Spur Smeer, "Space is cold, don't you know."

"Take us t jail" begged a traumatized Maci, "J J Just control your little puffball."

A few days later back in Lititz Heights, The Klue Queens were studying for their test on the Revolutionary War when Kirby came in with a big package for them. The package was from Edwin.

_Dear Klue Queens_

_I want to thank you, girls, for retrieving my paintings and putting Maci and Kenna behind bars._

_Thanks to you girls, things are not who they seem to be_

_I'm now working on a new painting based on what you taught me._

_In return, I'm giving each of you girls an 11x14 painting._

_Sincerely, Edwin_

Leah got a painting of a mother polar bear and her cubs, Tania got one with a seal and some penguins, Rylie got one with Halloween Candy, Kaylin one with a fairy godmother, Estrella got one with a bunch of circus dancers with and Paige got one with Kaguya Hime.

Kirby, on the other hand, got a coloring book and a beginner's watercolor painting kit, but that's okay.

Outside, they saw Mudsey and Jo holding hands, watching Kirby paint some flowers. "Kirby is cute when he paints, huh Johanna," asked Mudsy.

"Yes, he does Mudsy" answered Johanna as she nose-kissed him.

Angelina, on the other hand, was juggling a bunch of balls and Boo from her nose, "Stop playing you two" Johanna replied, "Let's go back to Valley Forge and help bring in customers for Edwin.

Just like that, the four ghosts flew off into the day.

**The End.**


	7. An Order of Freaky Fetuccini

At night, Principal Hopkins was dusting the picture frames at the Lititz Heights Public Library. "Not those New Wave 80s tribute band" growled Principal Hopkins "I hate 80s"

Outside, a New Wave band known as, "Waving Shells" was starting to play freaky electronic music in front of the library. The lead singer was a male with aqua hair, the keyboardist was a female with armpit length cerulean hair, the male was an African American male drummer with periwinkle hair and the keytarist was a female Asian with an icy blue odango style, and all of them were wearing shell/80s outfits. "Stop this behavior this instance" she shouted, "The manager of the library let me dust off the painting frames so we can be ready for display."

"Like, sorry ma'am," said the guitarist, "We like totally had to rehearse for our concert in Philadelphia."

Back inside, Principal Hopkins noticed that something was wrong, the new painting has been stolen.

The next day at the library, The Friendly Scouts were serving cookies to the patrons who are there for the unveiling of the new painting. The Lititz Heights Public Library A witch in purple with eye patterns, a gargoyle with pink hair and cute clothes, a werewolf in punk clothes, a ghost wearing 19th-century clothes, a hippie mummy, and a Vampire with long red hair and fabulous clothes. They were Nathalia Clarivoya, Grogan Biteson, Abberan Delic, Skyler, Logan Goyle, and Janel Palekachi, otherwise known as, "The Freaky Six"

"We're here to sell cookies at the unveiling of the latest painting by Princess Skyler. "Witchy Troubles" explained Kaylin, "It's an oil, acrylic, and gouache mixed media painting.

"Witchy Troubles" Princess Skyler, "That's my painting."

"Alrighty, folks," Mayor Hess said, "Today we're displaying mixed media paintings made by monsters, that isn't partially eaten. So without further adieu-"

"Stop!" shouted Principal Hopkins, "Sorry I'm late, my husband had a little plumping problem at his workplace and needed me to help."

"Needed to save money on plumping again?" asked Mayor Hess.

"I'm afraid so" answered Principal Hopkins "Listen, Witchy Troubles is gone."

"What?" asked the mayor in horror.

With an unveiling of the curtain, they saw that the painting was missing. Everyone was horrified by the missing painting. Paige turned her head to realize that Peter is missing. A man came out of the bathroom in annoyance, "Four teenagers in there are flushing down some toilet paper for no apparent reason"

"Not again" Paige growled,

"You dealt with this before," asked Nathalia.

"Believe me" Paige replied, "They'd even flushed my homework down the toilet. My brother had to spend a week of detention for doing that back in middle school."

On the ground, Swinger and Kirby found a card that says, Tidal Wave Records. It only meant one thing for them, the culprit must've been someone working for that company.

Abberan decided to come along so Grogan won't eat their lunch money. In the men's room, Peter, Santiago, Maniac Mel, and Hoodster were flushing old magazines down the toilet. Grogan scared the quartet out so they can stop clogging the toilet. The boys unintentionally bumped into Skyler. With one look, Santiago develops a major crush on Princess Skyler.

"Hey," said Santiago, "Names Santiago, do you like the smell of fish heads."

"I may be a mummy" Skyler replied, "But I don't like the smell of fish heads."

As Skyler was rushing out to avoid Santiago's rude behavior. Janel followed her, but Nathalia stopped her by stomping her foot in her hair, "Thanks for stopping me" Janel replied, "Us vampires hate the sunlight."

Nathalia gave her a parasol to avoid being exposed to the sun. She found Skyler by a bush, trying to get away from Santiago, "Hey Skye" she said, "Still a bit shaken about Santiago?"

"He's gross" Skyler answered, "All I want to do is find my painting before it's too late."

"Is everything alright?" a British woman with 1980s apparel asked, "I've been hearing noises out here and I was petrified about the whole stolen painting business. Forgive me, "Marley Hewitt, CEO of Tidal Wave Records."

"Right on," Grogan said, "Can I jam you a tune for a record deal."

"No" answered Marley, "I only accept New Wave bands, not punk rockers."

After Marley left, they went back inside to ask Principal Hopkins if she had any suspects, "I do have a few suspects in mind" Principal Hopkins

_Suspects_

_Conch(Lead guitarist of Waving Shells)- It was his idea to practice in Lititz Heights_

_Bivalve(Keyboardist of Waving Shells)- Wants a break from the music industry._

_Moonshell(Drummer of Waving Shells)- Never seems to be interested in the music industry._

_Sunrise Shell(Keytarist of Waving Shells)- A huge expert on mixed media art and created the logo for the band._

"Here's the plan," Leah said, "Nathalia, Abberan, Tania and I will talk to Conch, Grogan, Janel, Rylie, and Kaylin will handle Moonshell, Logan, Estrella, and Swinger will handle Sunrise Shell, Paige, Tokkori, and Skyler will handle Bivalve."

"Before we begin" Janel replied, "Nat, a little costume change for The Klue Queens?"

"Sure thing" Nathalia answered as she changed The Klue Queens clothes into something FREAKY."

Leah, Kaylin, Estrella, Rylie, Tania, and Paige were all wearing clothes in the style of The Freaky 6, with stars on them, "I figure you could use a good mystery-solving outfit, Freaky 6 style" Janel explained,

"Thanks for giving us these beautiful outfits" Kaylin replied, "I feel so cute in them."

Leah and Nathalia were both looking for clues when they spotted a hamster, "G'day there," the hamster said in an Australian accent.

"Wow" Nathalia replied, "A talking hamster in Lititz Heights.

"You must be one of Kirby's friends are you?" Leah asked.

The hamster nodded his head, "Name's Rick" said the hamster, "After your little act in Dreamland, I thought I could check out Earth for myself. King Zaire insisted I come to Lititz Heights to avoid freakouts."

Then Rick looked around, seeing there's no sign of Kirby, "Where's Kirby anyway?" Rick asked.

"Helping Kristi and Leelannee get apples from Mr. Acker's apple tree" explained Leah.

In front of a produce store, Leelannee, Kristi, and Kirby were carrying each other to get apples. Kirby ate one of them, then he picked up two for the others. As Kristi and Leelannee got down, he tossed the apples to the two girls and they ate them, "That Kirby" Rick replied, "Always helping people

"Kristi, honey" Chief Hess replied, "Those apples might have worms."

"Daddy," Kristi said, "Mw. Achey always checks the appwes befowe giving them outey"

"Mr. Acker owns an organic produce store, "Acker Apples" explained Leah, "He always gives away free apples from his apple tree upfront to attract customers."

Meanwhile, Grogan, Rylie, Janel, and Kaylin were at Symphony Sound Music Shop, where not only that people buy music supplies, where they also get music lessons. Kaylin remembered taking harp lessons there. They met Moonshell looking for drumsticks and asked what was he doing here, "Marley suggested I get new drumsticks for the pose I'm doing for the album," Moonshell explained, "She told us that the cover is a surprise."

On the store shelf, Grogan saw an obese boy, "That's my best bud, "Ralph" replied Moonshell, "He inspired me to get into special effects. The original drummer of Waving Shells, Snailshell was suffering from a terrible throat condition and he suggested that I should replace him as the drummer."

"So," Grogan asked, "Are you interested in the music buis or not"

"It's neutral" Moonshell replied, "Mostly I rather do the effects."

They were amazed by Moonshell's true talent.

Meanwhile, Estrella, Logan, and Swinger were at Zand Art for any clues when they spotted Sunrise Shell comparing colors. "Hello, Sunrise Shell" Estrella replied.

"Can I help you?" asked Sunrise Shell.

"We need to talk about designing about the album cover," Logan said, "Did you want to draw it, did ya, did ya, did ya?"

"Easy" replied Sunrise Shell, "I Chica, "Sunrise Shell" Mizuhsima has studied art for the 24 years, since my birth. Whenever I make a new album cover, I always end up getting rejected."

"I'm sure someone would appreciate your albums" replied Estrella.

"Your right" Sunrise Smile said as she hugged Estrella.

"Even though we just met" replied Estrella, "This is kinda lovely."

"I'm a bit of a hugger" Sunrise Shell explained.

At the park, Paige, Tokkori, and Skyler found Bivalve doing some yoga. "Excuse me, Bivalve," asked Paige.

"Please" Bivalve replied in a French accent, "I prefer you free-spirits call me by my real name, "Cassandra"."

"Cassandra," asked Tokkori, "More like Cass sand to your eyes."

"I do not find that insult amusing" Cassandra replied.

Tokkori decided to nap in Paige's purse, "Can we talk about the whole break from the music industry."

"Oui" replied Cassandra, "I was a choir star in Brittany, France. I wanted a break in the music, but no one accepted me. One day online, I found an AD in America for a New Wave band in need of a keyboardist. I've always been talented on the piano, so maybe a new wave band would be a big gig. As I was on tour, I started missing France."

"Is that why you wanted a break?" asked Skyler, "Because you were homesick"

"You have no idea what is like missing your homeland" replied Cassandra, "So I do yoga whenever I feel homesick."

Paige and Skyler decided to do it too, so they can learn some of her techniques. Little did they know, is that a mysterious figure was spying on them, hoping to kidnap Cassandra. Tokkori woke up to find the kidnapper right behind them, "Look out, girlies."

The three girls turned around to see the kidnapper but did a warrior pose to avoid capture. In the kidnapper's hair, Paige spotted a keytar hairpin. The kidnapper left without any other evidence.

"Thank you Tokkori" Paige said as she got up, "You make a good birdwatcher."

"No prob" Tokkori replied, "Perhaps I could be rewarded with some gummy worms later

Later, they arrived at the library to ask Waving Tides about the theft, "Dude" replied Conch, "We don't steal art, it's like copyright infringement."

"Besides" Sunrise Shell replied, "Marley couldn't accept other bands, because Tidal Waves Records only accepts New Wave bands."

That's when Logan realized something, "Let's try the last place we would look" she said, "The tour bus"

At the tour bus, they found the back room, which is where none of the Waving Shells ever go to. IN the end, they found a painting with oil witches, an acrylic angry mob, and a gouache background, "This is Witchy Troubles" asked Rylie, "It looks like a witch hunt"

"It is a witch hunt" answered Skyler.

"Witches were persecuted back in the old days" Nathalia explained, "My mom was considered a lady of Purple Magic. The Purple Magic is time magic us Clarivoyas get."

"What are you doing" shouted Marley from behind, "I told you not to go in the back, EVER!"

In her red hair, Paige found the same keytar hairpin as Bivalve's supposed kidnapper, "You're the thief!"

"Correct" Marley replied, "I needed to kidnap Bivalve in order to make a decoy painting so no one would suspect."

"Boss" Bivalve replied, "You forgot that Sunrise Shell is the artist, I'm the peacekeeper."

"Whatever!" growled Marley as she grabbed a wrench.

On the makeup mirror, Leah found a mirror and got an idea, "Kirby" shouted Leah, "Suck It Up"

With a gulp of the hand mirror, Kirby turned into Mirror Kirby. He made a bunch of clones of Marley to attack her. On top of the tour bus, Rick landed on her, "Get off" she said, "I hate rodents."

When she got out of the tour bus, she landed in a hole that Rick rigged up.

The Klue Queens, The Freaky 6, and Waving Shells came out of the bus, "It started to make sense now" Nathalia said as she placed a shield over Marley, "The thief left behind a business card for Tidal Wave Records, where they only accept New Wave bands. Then Paige, Tokkori, and Skyler found another clue where the mysterious figure had a keytar hairpin in its hair, the same one Marley had when we met her. Also, remember when Grogan, Rylie, Janel, and Kaylin were at Symphony Sound Music Shop, Moonshell said that Marley needed some alone time working on the cover for their next album, that's a sign that they couldn't know about the whole charade."

"And the band was a front so you can steal the painting" guessed Leah.

"Boss," Conch said, "Why on Earth would you make us go back to Lititz Heights for one simple painting.

"I was a nobody in the music industry" explained Marley, "I tried out thousands and thousands of record companies to get into the music business, but nobody wanted me. That's when I decided on my own record company. I had a hard time finding the right band, then I found Waving Shells at that night club in Willmington a year ago. We toured all over Pennslvania and has made a smash hit with their first album, "The Call In the Shell" now they needed a new cover, something relating to their songs about witchcraft. When I read online about the unveiling of a mixed media painting of persecuting witches, I knew I had my inspiration. I would've made a fortune out of the painting and I would become a star in the world of graphic design."

"Here's a plus one" replied Conch, "If you hadn't taken us to Lititz Heights, I wouldn't have brought back some old memories."

Later, Chief Hess and Deputy Downs took her to prison, where she won't manage any more bands. "Thank heavens she's gone" Sunrise Shell sighed with relief.

Everyone was surprised by how Waving Shells feel about Marley, "What do you mean" asked Rylie.

"We never liked Marley" Sunrise Shell confessed "She never let us use our songs. She writes all the songs herself and forced us to publish them as our own. She said that she won't' pay us if we don't do it."

"After all we went through" Conch replied, "I think we should retire for a while and work at my parent's music shop for a living. Thanks to my main man, Blaine, "Moonshell" Killam, we get to be hometown boys again."

"Wait," asked Kaylin, "Your Ralph Kemp, but you look fat in the day."

"It's amazing what a diet of asparagus soup and apple juice and 45 minutes of dancing can do to you," answered Conch.

Tania picked up Rick from her hands, "Nice job Rick" replied Tania, "Without you getting on Marley's head and digging that hole to trap her, she wouldn't be in jail by now."

"No prob" replied Rick, "Any mate of Kirby is a mate of mine."

"We should give Rick a home" Leah suggested, "We know Little Miss Starlight and Masahiro would love to eat him, Rylie's family would just stuff you non-stop, and Swinger would just become jealous."

Then Tania remembered something, "Remember when we had our old hamster, "Sherlock"" asked Tania, "Maybe he can live there, we still have his cage in the attic."

"Mom told us that he ran away and joined the circus when we were 6 and 5" Leah recalled, "Three years later, Mom told the truth that he died. It was a shame to lose a little hamster."

Later that night, Leah and Tania were both decked out in their jammies while checking on Rick in his new hamster home, "How things with you Mate" asked Tania as she fakes an Aussie accent.

"Great mate" answered Rick, "By the way, where did you learn to fake an Aussie accent?"

"Our cousins Clark and Eva are from Australia." Leah explained, "They've even taught us a little Aussie slang"

"So what's on the word on Waving Shells," asked Rick, "Besides them taking a break from touring and working at the music shop."

"Sunrise Shell is going to design the new album cover for their band" answered Tania, "Something that doesn't involve witch hunts."

Suddenly, they heard a bang in the kitchen. Miss. McBruce came along to just in case someone got hurt. By the kitchen, Kirby got out some leftover fettuccini, "What in koala bears is Kirby doing?" Rick asked.

"Late night snacking" Leah replied, "But that's just Kirby."

**The End.**


	8. An Order of Puppy Power Pate

Principal Hopkins was supervising the homecoming committee. She was checking the banners when she saw a box that says, "Frankin B Dough Baking Goods" which made her feel suspicious. In the crate, she couldn't help but notice one thing strange, "These are counterfeit" Principal Hopkins said to herself, "Someone is smuggling counterfeit dollars."

She turned back to see if any of the other students notice the counterfeit dollars. Fortunately, they were too busy putting the last adjustments to the dance together, "I better get The Klue Queens fast."

At the Lititz Heights Library, Estrella and her girlfriend, Helen, were both studying for a math test. After they finished up, they both peck cheeked. "Hey Helen," said a blond handsome boy with blue highlights, "I'm sorry I'm late, I had a little traffic trouble."

"Hayes," Helen said as she hugged the boy, "Estrella, you remember my big brother, Hayes?"

"Yeah" Estrella recalled, "You're a theater major at Clarion University. What brings you back to Lititz Heights?"

"After the final encore presentation of the prison show, "Anything Goes" " answered Hayes, "The warden forced me to bring home a psychopathic puppy who was serving time handing out snacks."

Helen and Estrella didn't know what he was talking about, "Puppy Power!" shouted the puppy.

"Hey there toots," said the pup, "How about you and me arm wrestle here"

"This is a library," said the librarian, "Not a pub, so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Is that Scrappy Doo" asked Estrella, "Former member of Mystery Inc until they got fed up with his unruly behavior."

"That he is" Hayes replied, "I had to bring him. I just couldn't bare see any more townspeople get harassed by his antics."

"Hey there Hayes," said Scrappy, "Isn't that your sister and one of them Klue Queens you told me about"

"That it is" Hayes replied, "Now let's get out of here before the library sues us."

Outside, Swinger was hanging in a tree when he saw Estrella. He spotted them with Scrappy, much to his confusion, "What is a monkey doing here" asked Scrappy, "Shouldn't he live in the zoo?"

"Scrappy" Hayes said, "Swinger is Estrella's pet monkey."

Just then, they ran into Leah, who had great news, "Issac just gave me a homecoming proposal via note in class" Leah explained, "But don't worry, he did it before class got started, we didn't want to get in trouble."

"That's very sweet Leah" Estrella replied, "What about Martin and Rylie?"

"Martin and Rylie did one this morning" Leah answered, "Martin got Rylie a cake that says, "Will You Go To Homecoming With Me, Rylie Phelps"

"Wow," Estrella said, "Creative"

"That reminds me" recalled Helen as she kneeled down and took Estrella's hand, "Will you go to homecoming with me"

"Si, Mi Novia" Estrella replied as she hugged Helen.

"It's amazing what having a lesbian cheerleader sister could do to you," Hayes said to Scrappy.

"Lesbian," Scrappy asked, "I thought you meant, "Thespian""

Just then, Leah and Estrella got an email from Principal Hopkins

_Dear Klue Queens_

_I know Homecoming is tomorrow night,_

_But someone has been smuggling counterfeit dollars into the school_

_Come quick,_

_Sincerely, Principal Lynda Hopkins._

Scrappy was so stoked about solving his first mystery since his service in jail, that he picked up our heroes and ran off.

At the school, Principal Hopkins was waiting for The Klue Queens outside when she saw Scrappy carrying Leah, Estrella, Swinger, Helen, and Hayes, "So this is Lititz Heights High" Scrappy said, "Not as shabby as Coolsville High"

Principal Hopkins noticed Scrappy putting down our heroes and walked up to him, "Scrappy Cornelius Doo" growled Principal Hopkins, "I heard about your little act on Spooky Island,"

"I swear," he said, "I'm not doing any crimes this time, Lady. So move it and let me catch this counterfeiter."

"Scrappy, stop" shouted Hayes, "You promised to be on his best behavior."

"I kind of like them" Tokkori replied as he flew in, "The way he rushed into finding the culprit and keeps snapping at other people for no reason."

"You like my insults" Scrappy asked.

"You bet'cha" Tokkori, "And I thought I was the only one who keeps making fun of these No-Brain Bozos here in Lititz Heights"

Hayes started to get annoyed by this, "So" he said, "Any suspects."

"Mostly the faculty who are supervising the homecoming committee" Principal Hopkins explained, "As principal, every club must have ONE faculty advisor."

_Suspects_

_Miss. Garrad(10th-grade Creative Writing teacher)- Has been avoiding her duties and being with Coach Kirk._

_Norah McCall(11th grade Music teacher and Merritt's mother)- Always shows up late for the committee._

_Mr. Eldred(12th drama Drama teacher)- He always pays attention to the budget than the students._

_Mr. Hailey(10th grade Art teacher)- He was sneaking around the place while the students work on the decor._

The janitors came in with the box of counterfeit dollars. Kirby thought they were candy bars so he tried to eat one of them, but Tania, Rylie, Paige, and Kaylin rushed up and grabbed, "Kirby" shouted Rylie, "We don't eat clues"

"Talk about a money moocher" Scrappy laughed.

"I like your humor, Scrappy" Tokkori laughed.

Tania observed the fake bakery box, "Franklin B Dough Baking Goods" asked Tania, "That sounds more like Ben Franklin, and the word, "Dough" that's a slang term for, "Money"

"Listen here," Leah said to her co-detectives, "Principal Hopkins told us that the four most-likely suspects are the advisors for the homecoming dance. Kirby and I will handle Mrs. McCall, Kaylin and Rylie will handle Miss. Garrad, Helen, Estrella, Hayes, and Scrappy handle Mr. Eldred, and Paige, Tania, and Tokkori handle Mr. Hailey.

Leah and Kirby were at the community center, they remember hearing from Issac that Mrs. McCall takes aerobics there on Fridays. Kirby was so amazed by the catchy Zumba beat in the aerobics. He started bouncing up and down like crazy. That is until he accidentally bumps into Mrs. McCall. The aerobics teacher decided to stop for today, due to Kirby's uncontrollable behavior, "It's my fault" Leah confessed, "Kirby just couldn't help listening to catchy tunes."

Mrs. McCall was confused on what Leah and Kirby were doing here, "I've seen you do your aerobics class here before" Leah said, "And I had to ask, why do you keep showing up late?"

"I was showing up late for the committee because of extra homework some of the students have and my overdue bills." Mrs. McCall explained, "I couldn't pay off Merritt's college education alone now could I"

Leah and Kirby decided to give her an alibi because paying off education is important.

Meanwhile, Estrella, Swinger, Helen, Hayes, and Scrappy were going around an LGBT neighborhood, "Here we all" Estrella said, "Stonewall Street. After the Stonewall Inn break-in during the late 1960s, the town opened a town where openly gays can call home."

"Mr. Eldred is gay," asked Scrappy.

"He is" Estrella replied, "We've seen him flirt with male makeup artists at the community center. He's also one of Eli's dance students."

At Eli's home, Eli was pleased to see Estrella, Helen, Hayes, and Scrappy. Eli was teaching Mr. Eldred some new modern dance routines for the homecoming dance "I know some people hate Scrappy" Eli said, "But I think you're awesome. I've seen the videos on the Jailhouserock Facetube channel."

"Is that the channel where choreographers teach criminals some dance routines?" asked Helen "Without breaking them out of jail."

"That's the one," Eli replied.

While Helen and Hayes were explaining to Eli about the thefts, Estrella noticed that Mr. Eldred had a Ben Franklin t-shirt on him, making it feel more suspicious. "Oh me" Eli replied, "Well I better get back to teach Mr. Eldred one more dance routine before the dance. I promised Rusty I would go out with him to Ramen Noodle bowling alley for our date."

When they left the house, Estrella told them about the workout shirt that Mr. Eldred was wearing, "Mi Amor" she said, "A lot of people wear Ben Franklin shirt."

"Maybe so" Estrella replied, "But there is something strange about this."

At, Kaylin and Rylie were at the front of El Pueblo De Pepper when they saw a familiar face with a Yorkshire Terrier with a Strawberry tag, "Nathaniel," Kaylin smiled as she hugged her boyfriend, "You came."

"Dad gave me permission to go to your homecoming dance" Nathaniel replied, "I'd even brought my dog, "Magie" with me."

Magie came up and kicked at Kaylin's face.

"After the creator of Monopoly, "Lizzie Magie," asked Rylie.

"That's her" Nathaniel replied.

"Hey," said Kaylin as she peeped into the window of El Pueblo De Pepper, "Is that Miss. Garrad holding hands with Coach Kirk"

"We know he's divorced" Rylie recalled, "But I think he wanted to start dating again."

"But isn't it against the rules for faculty to date each other?" Nathaniel asked. "I remember my old art teacher and music teacher from the 10th grade getting fired for this."

"Not unless it's okay by the principal" whispered Kaylin, "But I think we should leave them alone, don't want to disturb their dating."

Paige, Tania, and Tokkori were at the library looking for Mr. Hailey. Paige and Tania remembered seeing her check out some books on art for class. When they saw her, she said to the librarian, "Sorry I'm late" Mr. Hailey said as he got out Art Therapy for Morons, "I misplaced my overdue books somewhere at the school again."

"It's been about three weeks since the due date" the librarian answered, "And you owe me 7.00"

"I know" as she got out a five-dollar bill and two one-dollar bills, "I had to spend the last three weeks going around the school looking for Art Therapy for Morons. I was lucky I found it in the lost and found. I was so busy with homecoming, I didn't think of checking it in the lost and found."

Paige and Tania were surprised, Mr. Hailey needed to find a misplaced library book. "Sounds like he's should've renewed his brain" whispered Tokkori.

"Tokkori" whispered Tania, "We don't want to offend Mr. Hailey, he's might teach Art Therapy next week so students can control our anger."

At Roadhouse Fantasia, the Klue Queens met up with their sweethearts. Rick and Tokkori were there to help the workers with a little inventory management, "Any bits?" asked Leah.

"Nah" Estrella replied, "Except the part where Mr. Eldred wore a Ben Franklin shirt. It sounds too coincidental."

As Estrella was about to sit down, she saw Kirby sleeping, "That gumball sure is a heavy sleeper" Scrappy admitted.

"Gumball is one of the nicknames I give Kirby" Tokkori recalled.

"I'm telling you" Tania replied, "Tokkori and Scrappy together is like having a Tokkori marathon"

"And I see that Nathaniel is here for the homecoming dance," said Issac.

"Wouldn't miss it" replied Nathaniel, "I'd even brought my dog Magie with me. Who to thought that The Bauer would allow pets."

When Kirby woke up, he saw Nathaniel showing pictures of Magie on his phone. Kirby started feeling a bit upset, "What's wrong with Kirby?" asked Leah.

"Kirby once befriended a robotic dog that was really a bomb from nightmare enterprises" Rick explained, "He never got over its death."

"That's so sad," Leah said.

That's when Martin got an idea, "I'm gonna get ready for the dance" said Martin, "I'll see you guys at the school."

"See ya, Martin," said Rylie as she blew a kiss at him.

The next night, everyone was decked out in formal attire, including Hayes. He told the others that Scrappy loves to make an entrance and will meet them at the dance. "Speaking of puppies," asked Helen, "Where's Martin?"

"Right here" shouted Martin as he carried a robotic dog.

The robotic dog looked like Robopup, a one-time friend of Kirby, "Kirby" he said to the puffball, "I know that you can't replace Robopup, but Robopup 2. 0 would make a good friend to you."

Kirby smiled and hugged Martin. "Since I am starting to get a bit of a dog allergy" Martin replied, "I'm going to keep him."

Kirby was fine with that since Robopup 2. 0 is Martin's creation.

Just then, Scrappy came out in rapper apparel "DJ Scrappy in the house" shouted Scrappy.

He looked up to see that the theme turned out to be Childhood Toys, much to his dismay, "This is the lamest Homecoming theme I've ever heard." Scrappy growled,

"It isn't lame," Mr. Hailey said as he came in, "The school board knew that teens wouldn't want to grow up and stay young forever. So we decided to give them a little nostalgia."

"More like a nose job" Scrappy growled, "Them nose-picking nincompoops should act like babies."

Principal Hopkins was coming in to see that Scrappy is the DJ she hired by mistake, "Oh no" she asked in horror "Who let that dog out. I thought I hired DJ Scrub?"

"The State Correctional Institution in Marienville, PA" Hayes answered, "It was the 50th prison in the country that couldn't take Scrappy's annoying behavior. Without a choice, they legally let me be his guardian. Plus you might've used a phonebook? I remember you hiring an expensive catering company by mistake during my Junior Prom."

"Hayes Blanch" Principal Hopkins recalled, "Leading male for two years in a row and head of the drama club at the time."

"That's him" Scrappy shouted as he landed on Hayes' shoulder "As for me, I'm a bit of a crime magnet" Scrappy explained. The boys at the California State Prison taught me some of the basic thievery skills."

Meanwhile, Paige was at the punch bowl when she came across Mr. Eldred. She remembers from Peter that he was a theater instructor, "Didn't you teach theater at State Correctional Institution in the 90s?"

"I was" Mr. Eldred replied, "Until they transferred me to Lititz Heights High, so the criminals won't get ideas of a real bank rob scene."

"Reality check, man" replied Paige, "Those movers who sent the Franklin B Dough boxes must be really good actors."

"Knowing them." Mr. Eldred said, That Franklin B Dough makes a lot of bread"

Paige snapped, she knew that "Bread" is hippie slang for money. She started to realize that Mr. Eldred stole the money. "Kirby" Paige shouted, "Like, suck it up."

Kirby was finishing his sandwich when he heard his trigger words. With one gulp of the balloon decor, Kirby turned into Balloon Kirby. "Finally, some real action," Scrappy said, "Let me at him, let me at him!"

He made some balloon monkeys that attack Mr. Eldred, "Miss. Hayato," he growled, "What is the meaning of this?"

Robopup 2.0 did a supersonic jump and started pouncing on him. This gave Scrappy an idea to attack, "Da da da da da da!" shouted Scrappy as he started bouncing up and down on him, "Puppy power!"

"Don't be a bagged out bozo, man" Paige replied, "I like to know you smuggled counterfeit dollars into the school."

"Okay, okay" growled Mr. Eldred, "I smuggled counterfeit, money into the school."

"Nice job ladies," Principal Hopkins said, "But what clues did you find that Mr. Eldred was smuggling counterfeit dollars?"

"First there was the name of the company, "Frankin B Dough Baking Goods" Ben Franklin is on the 100 dollar bill and Dough is a slang term for money" Tania explained, "Then Estrella saw Mr. Eldred with a T-shirt with Ben Franklin on it, she had a feeling that he might be involved in this sort of scheme. Finally, you blow your cover saying "That Franklin B Dough makes a lot of bread." which is another slang for money."

"Dude" Paige finished, "You like totally should learn to keep your mouth shut."

"Before that" Estrella replied, "Tell us why you smuggled counterfeit dollars into our school?"

"All I wanted to do is to impress my students at SCI," explained Mr. Eldred explained, "So I decided to replace the real homecoming budget with counterfeit dollars, to prove what a real robbery scene is about."

Later, Chief Hess cuffed him, "Perhaps a little theater service in jail will help straighten you out." he said as he took Mr. Eldred to the police car.

Scrappy and Tokkori blew raspberries at him, "Now the only problem is now" Tokkori said, "Who is going to teach those dunces theater arts?"

Helen found her brother and got an idea, "Say Hayes" Helen said to her brother, "Maybe Monday, you can be the new Drama teacher."

"I don't know" Hayes nervously replied,

"Come on Hayes" Scrappy said to Hayes, "I never thought I say this but, you're my best friend."

Hayes was amused by what Scrappy said, "I'm your best friend?" he said, "Oh Hayes."

Hayes and Scrappy hugged.

Inside the school, Issac kissed Leah, Kaylin kissed Nathaniel, Estrella kissed Helen and Rylie kissed Martin. Tania and Paige were amused by this, "Like are they groovy together or what?" asked Paige.

"They are groovy" answered Tania.

"Alrighty, folks" shouted Scrappy at the turntable, "Now that Elderly Eldred has gone to the pokey, let's have a little slow dance."

He started playing High School Musical's Can I Have This Dance. Paige and Tania sat this out due to them being single.

Scrappy saw Hayes in the corner and winked at him. Hayes was proud of Scrappy for calming down at the homecoming.

**The End.**


	9. An Order of Darling Danish

It was a late night at Carnegie Museum of Natural History in Pittsburgh. The janitor was cleaning up the Egyptology Dept. A mysterious figure knocked the figure out with a wrench. By the time the guard woke up, the new mummy was gone.

In the morning, students from Lititz Heights High were arriving at the museum for their weekend trip. "This is going to be exciting" Estrella replied, "Being in a steel town during my birthday weekend, this is going to be the best birthday ever"

"Day before your 16 and finally going to one of the greatest cities in Pennslvania," Rylie said.

"This was also the setting for the 1980s movie, "Flashdance" Tania replied.

"I remember that movie," Peter said, "At first we thought Alex Owens was the boss-man, how are we suppose to know that Alex was an Alexandra."

"Maybe because if you four weren't so stupid." Tania replied, "You would know who's who."

"We're just doing this to boost our grade in history class" Peter shouted.

"Dude" Santiago replied, "Sit back down before Teach kills us."

"Sorry" Peter replied as he sat back down.

While reading through a Pittsburgh travel guide, Estrella saw something starry, "Oh My Stars" said Estrella, "The Star Darlings are performing in Pittsburgh?"

"They are" Helen answered, "In fact, Pittsburgh is one of their stops on their East Coast Tour"

As they stopped at the front of the museum, everyone went off. Issac escorted Leah to the front, "After you, My Dear" Issac said to Leah.

"Too kind" Leah replied to her boyfriend as she took him by the ham

"That Issac sure is a prince charming," Estrella said as she looked up, "Not as charming as them."

By the entrance, Estrella saw five girls wearing star-themed apparel. Estrella knew straight away who they were, "Sage, Libby, Vega, Scarlett, and Leona" "You're the Star Darlings. I am a huge fan of your work."

"No prob," Leona said "Here's a free keychain."

"I got a keychain" Estrella smiled with glee.

"The nerve of Pareja," said Billie, "Being fond of these Star Darlings, that is so lame."

"Your right" Zara replied, "I'd rather listen to Faith's Hope, and make fun of them."

Leah rolled her eyes because Zara insulted a famous girl group.

Inside the museum, they saw that the Egyptian Wing is closed off and wondered why? From the curtain, Kirby could see that the mummy was missing and two kids were examining the missing mummy. Kirby barged in and dragged the twin children out of the wing. The boy twin wore blue and the female twin wore pink and had a yellow bow on the back of her head, "Can we help you kids"

"I'm Louie" greeted the boy twin.

"And I'm Lorelai" greeted the girl twin.

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" asked Kaylin as she helped up Lorelai, "Because that's against school policy everywhere."

"We don't go to school" Louie explained as Leah helped him up, "We're helping our friends with a few things."

As they left, Leah, Kaylin, Estrella, and Paige were confused.

Tania and Rylie both came back from the security guard. He told them that the main suspects are the archaeological team for Pharaoh

_Suspects_

_Dr. Cory Teel(Head Archeologist)- Was out sick during the mummy robbery._

_Cataleya Cassano(Expedition member)- Security found a compass with her initials on it._

_Louie and Lorelai(Strange tourists)- Claim they don't go to school and have been spending most of their time in the museum._

_Khalid Spurling(Expedition member)- Kept telling everyone that the mummy might have jaspers._

Kirby wandered off from Leah. As he was looking around the entire place for clues, he found some recalled dog treats in the trash bin. Kirby started eating them., "Kirby," Leah said, "Those are dog treats"

"Back off" shouted a middle-aged archaeologist as he grabbed them from Kirby, "Those are my dog treats."

"If you're giving them to someone's pet dog?" Paige asked, "You shouldn't like, leave them in a museum."

"I'll have you know I'm highly allergic to dogs," corrected the man, "I've been craving for these ever since last night. Dr. Cory Teel, at your service."

"You were out sick during the unveiling of the mummy," Paige asked, "We've seen kids do this before in middle. Sometimes they pretend to be skip school to avoid taking tests."

Dr. Teel got nervous and left.

"Let's split up" Leah suggested, "Estrella and Rylie should handle Cataleya, Kaylin and Tania should handle Khalid, and Paige and I are going to suspect Dr. Teel."

"What about Louie and Lorelai?" asked Kaylin

"We'll come back for them later," Leah answered.

As they were going out, they bumped into the Star Darlings, "My bad" Leah said to Sage.

"No worries," Sage said, "We came to the museum after seeing a report on a mummy robbery. Figure they could use a little Star Power, the NSA is paying us 20,000 dollars each."

"You know what," Leah said, "We really could use your help."

Estrella was delighted because she gets to solve another mystery with one of her favorite bands. "I call dibs on Libby!"

"Easy," said Rylie, "I know your excited about this girl, but I think you oughta go easy on the coffee."

"I can't" Estrella replied, "I'm just so hyper."

Both Libby and Estrella bounced with joy with Swinger joining in, "Can you believe them?" Rylie asked.

"Looks like they forgot how to be quiet in a museum," Scarlet replied.

Both Scarlet and Rylie looked at each other, "Care to team up with me," asked Rylie.

Tania and Vega noticed the old African artifacts and were amazed by their love for museums, Kaylin also admired Vega's trench coat and hugged her, "Forgive Kaylin" Tania said to her, "She's a hugger."

Paige spotted Leona's golden hair, "Like funky afro," Paige commented, "Those were big in the 1970s."

"No prob girl" Leona replied.

Sage came up to Leah and took her hand as a friend, "Now that we're all partnered up" Leah said, "Let's get going."

Little did they know, is that Issac and Helen heard the whole thing, "Do you think we should help our sweethearts?" Helen asked.

"We should," Issac answered, "I have a feeling those two weird kids Louie and Lorelai might be up to something."

Estrella, Libby, Rylie, Swinger, and Scarlet were at the snack bar. They saw a woman reading some popstar magazines. The woman had a brown pixie cut, was slightly pudgy, and wore an explorer's outfit, "Are you Cataleya Cassano" asked Estrella.

"Yes," the Italian woman replied, "Can I help you?

"We're here to talk about the mummy theft," Scarlet said, "The guards said that they found a compass with the initials C. C on them."

Cataleya was petrified, "I must've left my compass there while we were taking in the mummy, "Princess Najima"."

"Is that the name of the stolen mummy?" Libby asked, "Princess Najima."

"That's right" replied Cataleya, "She was a fine young girl in Egypt. When she went into the afterlife at age 22, she laid a curse, "Whoever steals my corpse or my jaspers will be punished by the hounds."

"Punished by the hounds?" Libby asked, "That's just silly."

"What if the curse is real?" Estrella asked.

"Plus I found this strange box left in my office" Cataleya said as she got it out of her shoulder bag.

In the box, there were numerous miniature jasper artifacts and a catalog on the different kinds of jaspers. Which made the girls feel suspicious.

Meanwhile, Kaylin, Tania, Rick, and Vega were going around the medieval wing when they spotted a handsome Africa-American boy in explorer apparel examining the shields. Kaylin rushed up to him but accidentally slipped on the slippery wet floor. As she was about to go into the swords, the handsome African-American boy took her and pulled her out, "For a second" Kaylin said, "Then I would've had an early hair appointment"

"Why to bother" Tania replied as she carefully came up to her friend, "You only get your hair done three times a year."

"Are you girls, "The Kirby Klue Queens?" asked the man.

"That's right" Rick replied as he came out of Tania's backpack, "And we're looking for a Khalid Spurling."

"You're looking at him," said the man, "What can I help you with?"

"The guards at the museum told us that you've been telling the archaeology team that the mummy might have jaspers" answered Tania.

"I have" Khalid replied, "I've been studying the tomb of Princess Najima for 6 years and I've began noticed that at her time, she had the largest collection of jaspers more than anyone. If we gave some to the museum here and some to charity, we'll be making a difference for Pittsburgh."

"What did your boss Dr. Teel say?" asked Tania.

"He said no" Dr. Khalid, "And then he laid me off for a month."

The team was surprised, laying off someone, all because of donating to charity, "That is very suspicious."

In the archaeological's office, Leah, Paige, Sage Tokkori, Leona, and Kirby were looking for Dr. Teel's office. Kirby started to smell out the doggy treats and followed it. From the keyhole, Sage could see him using a thermometer over a lightbulb, making it look like he's got a fever. "This is just like E. T" Sage recalled, "Where Elliot pretended to be sick so he can take care of the alien."

"Talk about lying down on the job" insulted Tokkori.

They began to wonder why would ahead archaeologists pretend to be sick during a mummy's theft, "We better get going" Leah said, "Our class might be waiting for us, plus we got to give Estrella her birthday presents."

The next day, Estrella woke up from her sleeping bag to see her birthday presents next to her, "Feliz Cumpleanos, Estrella" said her friends and the Star Darlings.

"For me" smiled Estrella, "You shouldn't have."

"Last week" Leah explained, "We realized that the week of the field trip is the same week as Estrella's 16th birthday, so we decided to celebrate it while we're here."

"How sweet," Sage said, "We've seen her karaoke videos of her and her girlfriend doing our songs. So we decided to give her a little something."

Leah and Tania gave her a Friendly Scout badge with a star on it because she's considered an honorary Friendly Scout, Rylie and Kaylin gave her a handmade doll with honey patters, because she will always be a kid at heart, and Paige gave her legwarmers as Alex wore in Flashdance. Finally, Libby and Scarlet gave Estrella with a sparkly pink bow. From the box, was a pair of pink mary janes, "Cute Mary Janes" Estrella commented.

"I had the same ones when I was in high school" Libby explained, "I figure you could use them."

Estrella placed on the shoes and admired them, "This kind of reminds me of the ones I had as a kid. Carolina even filmed me trying them on for the first time."

By the door, she saw Issac and Helen with a present of their own, "You look like Prince Charming" Leah said to Issac.

"And Princess Charming" Helen replied as she gave Estrella her present.

In the box, was a Star Darlings Stellar Style Guide, "I knew you wanted to learn a new hairstyle" Helen replied, "So I got that for you."

Estrella's heart was touched by Helen's gift.

After they had breakfast, the girls started doing each other's hair from the guide while Issac had something important to tell Leah, "Helen and I have been suspecting those strange twins Louie and Lorelai" explained, Issac, "They told us that they saw a strange man-eating dog treats from the convenient store next door."

"You mean The Beany Bundle Convenient Store," asked Sage, "That's where we got our snacks."

"But how are we going to catch that man without getting grossed out," asked Tania.

"Perhaps we can be of assistance," said Louie as they came in.

"Guys" Leona replied, "We're so glad you came."

"Kirby needs all the floating he can get" replied Lorelei.

Both Louie and Lorelai's faces were robotic and out of the robotic faces came a floating blue alien and a floating pink alien with a yellow bow "We're Fololo" started the blue alien.

"And Falala" finished the pink alien.

"Your Kirby's friends" recalled Tania, "We remember you when all those Cappies went missing from the forest."

"We were supervising The Star Darlings for their East Coast Tour" explained Fololo

"The robotic human suits were just a disguise so no one knows we're aliens," replied Falala.

At The Beany Bundle, they spotted Dr. Teel buying dog treats and eating them, which disgusted everyone. After he left, they came up to the store owner and comforted him, "This is the fourth time this week he has bought dogs treats and has ate them at my restaurant," "I can't take it anymore, he's going to disgust my customers if he keeps this up."

"Whoever steals my corpse or my jaspers will be punished by the hounds" recalled Estrella, "Of course, anyone who steals her tomb will end up acting like a dog."

Dr. Teel started scratching the back of his ear like a dog has, "Perhaps you should see a doctor," said Tania, "Because we know you stole the mummy."

"What are you talking about," Dr. Teel said as he licked his paws.

"Isn't it obvious," Vega said, "Dr. Teel was after the jaspers."

"Clever girls" replied Dr. Teel, "How did you know it was me?"

"Our first clue was the dog treat you had," Rylie explained, "You told us that he was allergic to dogs. Thanks to one of your crew persons, we know now what, "Punished By The Hounds" meant. Also, there was a souvenir box filled with Egyptian artifacts and pictures of different kinds of jaspers. Then we saw you using a thermometer near a lightbulb to heat it. A sign that they were just pretending to be sick and were planning to steal the mummy."

"I'm glad I saw E. T 24 times" replied Estrella, "That way we can catch who's playing sick and who's not."

"Come on," Dr. Teel said, "It's only a matter of time till I become rich."

"Not for long" Leah growled, "Kirby, Suck It Up!"

With one gulp of cough drops, Kirby turned into Dr. Kirby. He summoned a very large needle, "Don't worry" Vega said, "This won't hurt a bit."

"Did I forget to mention I'm scared of needles?" asked Dr. Teel as he ran off.

Suddenly, Fololo and Falala both carried Dr. Teel and dragged him to the museum, where he saw Khalid and Cataleya who were waiting outside for him, "Doctor." Khalid said, "You told us that you would reward us with rare jaspers from Egypt"

"Last night I broke these guys after I tripped over my pet cat and realized that their fake," Cataleya explained.

"No kidding" Khalid replied, "I was examining them before I left work to see if their real jaspers, but their not.

"I meant to say fools jaspers." nervously said, Dr. Teel.

Both Cataleya and Khalid were furious, "You lied to us" Khalid growled.

"Come on" replied Dr. "Can't you be more appreciative"

"We are grateful" growled Cataleya, "But you are so cheap."

As Dr. Teel was about to pound them, he got shot in the butt by Dr. Kirby. The Klue Queens and the Star Darling rushed up to him and hugged him. "Now that we captured Dr. Teel," said Sage, "We need to know where the mummy is."

"The mummy is in the construction area of the museum" Dr. Teel replied as he fell asleep.

"Truth/sleeping serum" Vega smiled, "You don't see that every day."

In the construction area, which is going to be a garden, they found the mummy covered in bags of soil. "Looks like we wrapped up this caper" joked Libby.

Back at Roadhouse Fantasia, The Star Darlings were performing their hits in front of patrons. The Klue Queens were all decked out in Star Darling apparel for this occasion. Estrella even wore the legwarmers and the mary janes for the occasion.

At a table, Mr. Hayato was enjoying some tea when his son came up to him, "Hey, Dad" Peter sad to his father, "Care to try our Petey Pork Pot Pie, made with bacon, ham, red sprinkles, ramen noodles, root beer, and dog treats."

"No, Peter" Mr. Hayato replied, "That stuff will make people sick, remember the food festival."

"Oh yeah," Peter recalled, "Perhaps Kirby would like it."

"Potpie!" Koharu shouted as she tried to grab the pie as her mother backed her up.

"Sorry Koharu," Mrs. Hayato said to her infant child, "But you could get sick."

At another table, the girls were repulsed by his dreadful cooking, "This is why we never let Peter cook" explained Paige, "Mom and Dad were afraid that they would get poisoned.

After he ate large bowls of spaghetti, Kirby saw that Peter made his Petey Pork Pot Pie. Kirby flew up to him and stared at the pie. On the top, he saw that it was covered with radish shreds, "Remember when The Chans helped us with that Jade Dragon caper" "They taught me a simple remedy with a little radish power."

Kirby was amazed. With one gulp, he burped out pie tin, "Right on, Kirby" Peter said as he gave Kirby a high fived.

At the stage, The Star Darlings were annoyed, "Remind me to ban Peter Hayato from future Star Darling concerts" Vega said.

**The End.**


	10. Mystery Solver State Finals

In the McBruce's backyard, the girls were playing frisbee. "Heads up Kirby" Rylie shouted as a sleepy Kirby woke up.

The frisbee hit him on the head, causing Kirby to cry. Leah came up to the little alien and cradled him, "This is what happens when you stay up for three days watching Snooper Dawg and The Klue Crew." Tania groaned, "You end up getting sleepy."

"It's no use" Paige replied, "Kirby can't go to the Mystery Solver State Finals looking like this."

"You got to be kidding" Leah replied, "We've been looking forward to the finals for months and we can't do it without Kirby."

In Leah and Tania's bedroom, they tucked him in his little bed. "Why can't we leave him behind?" Tokkori asked, "He's annoying."

"Because he's a Klue Queen member" Leah replied.

"Listen here," Tokkori said, "Junior here is a male and a male monarch is called a, "King" and you girls are female, and the female monarch is called a, "Queen".

"We should probably give him some privacy" Paige replied, "We can't wake up Sleeping Gumball.

"Gumball," Tokkori asked, "That's another nickname I give Kirby."

Leah picked him up, gave him a goodnight kiss, placed him down and left along with the other Klue Queens. Kirby was in a deep sleep.

Suddenly, Kirby woke up and looked like he's in an early 1970s cartoon, "Kirby" asked Leah as she walked in, "Did you sleep well?"

"Poyo(I did)" Kirby replied.

"Then it's time for us to go to Harmon Manor for the MSSF" Leah replied.

At Harmon Manor, they saw a bunch of mystery-solving teams with a bunch of pets. One had a group of African American basketball players in blue tracksuits, one was a rock group, one was a group of female mice that looked like teenagers, one had a white blob with a face, and one group had two dogs.

"The Harem Globetrotters of the 1970s," asked Estrella, "Some of them might be old right now."

Swinger started going up Dribbles. Dribbles barked at Swinger and he crawled back on Estrella, "There, there, mono" she said to him, "It's only un perro."

Leah walked up to Butch Cassidy and The Sundance Kids, "I can tell you guys have the same name as the famous bandit, himself."

"Something like that," the handsome guitarist replied.

"But don't forget" the blonde tambourinist replied, "Butchy here is mine."

"Merilee" replied Butch,

Tania spotted the rodent girls who are known as, "The Thea Sisters".

"G'Day," said the mouse with red hair "I'm Nicky"'

"The name's Pamela," said the African-American girl mouse.

"I'm Violet," said the Asian mouse.

"My name is Collette," said the blonde mouse with a French accent.

"And I'm Paulina," said the Latina mouse with a long braid.

"I'm curious," Tania asked as she adjusted her glasses, "Are you rodents."

"We are" Nicky replied, "But we're also called The Thea Sisters because we honor our one-time mentor, "Thea Stilton"

Paige came up to the trio with the little white blob, "Hey there" said one of the blobs, "You must be one of the Klue Queens, I'm Mickey and this is Nita, Billy Joe, and Shmoo"

Shmoo came up and gave Paige a big old hug, "Far out" she said, "A moving blob."

Rylie and Kaylin walked up to a group called the Clue Club, which consisted of Larry, Pepper, D. D, and Dottie, "Do you like our dogs" Larry asked as Woofer and Whimper started licking their faces.

"I'm more of a cat person" Kaylin explained, "But their adorable."

Woofer and Whimper got off of them and went back to everyone, "Attention everyone" shouted Mr. Harmon, "Welcome to the Mystery Solver State Finals, tonight your mystery will be"

After he opened the letter and saw a strange note, "The identity of Professor Vanish" asked Mr. Harmon, "But this was supposed to be a treasure hunt for a treasure chest of cookbooks?"

"Slight change of plans," said a bishonen man with a grey mask and a magician's outfit, "Hocus, Skippy-Pocus."

In a flash, all the humans disappeared, "Where did they go?" asked Woofer.

"I don't know" answered Colette, "But maybe Professor Vanish kidnapped them."

"Clever you are My Dear," said Professor Vanish, "I hid them somewhere in this lovely mansion, you have until sunrise to find them. Don't even think about calling for help, or else their time here will be up."

In a flash, Professor Vanish vanished. Violet suggested that the should split up to find the missing mystery solvers.

Kirby, Swinger, Rick, Paulina, Pamela, Elvis, and Shmoo were in the garden, where numerous paintings of other mystery-solving teams were left standing to dry. As he was about to eat a paintbrush, Pamela came up to him and said, "Kirby, paint brushes aren't food."

"Poyo(Sorry)" Kirby said as he turned his head, seeing a painting on Snooper Dog and a miniature version of himself.

Kirby began to wonder who that was, "That's Snippy Doo" said Paulina, "He was the nephew of Snooper Dogg. He was popular in the late 1970s, but after the 13 Monsters of Mix Up series, fans started to hate him for constantly harassing the suspects."

"He's worse than Scrappy" Rick said

"I know" Paulina replied, "But at least Scrappy got straighten out thanks to Hayes' agreement on being his permanent legal guardian"

Kirby was a little confused about Snippy, wondering if he loves his uncle or no.

Meanwhile, Dribbles, Tokkori, Nicky, Colette, Violet, Woofer, and Whimper were in the billiard room going around for more clues, "Hey guys" shouted Nicky, "Look what I found here!"

She showed a dartboard of Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew. This only meant one thing, Professor Vanish must really hate Snooper Dog. The other team came in and had a feeling that someone is kidnapping the humans so one of the non-competitors can compete. Kirby started to worry, "Kirby" Rick shouted, "When you get bummed think happy thoughts"

"Poyo, poyo(Think Happy Thoughts)" Kirby said to himself, "Poyo, poyo(Think Happy Thoughts)

Kirby started to think of excessive amounts of pastries, tomatoes, and watermelons. Then he spotted the Klue Queens dressed in lolita apparel. As Kirby was eating the cake, some out shouted, "Hey Gumball!"

Kirby looked down to see that he's chewing on Rick's head, "Easy mate" Rick replied, "Don't overdo it on the happy thoughts."

"Are you daydreaming about the Klue Queens in lolita dresses and serving you junk food again," he asked loudly, "We need to find them before their parents ban me from the dessert table."

They needed to figure out where Professor Vanish hid them, then Colette just thought of something, "You know how magicians love to perform on stage" she said, "I have a feeling they might be in the theater."

In the theater, they saw the human mystery solvers tied up in chairs and were forced to watch Professor Vanish's magic acts, "Hey Vanish" shouted Tokkori, "Why don't you make yourself disappear"

The words from Tokkori's beak hurt him. That's when Pamela got an idea, "You keep insulting that Psycho Professor" she suggested, "We'll untie the humans."

"Thank goodness your here," said Rylie, "That magician's acts are lousy"

One by one, the dog sidekicks freed the heroes with their sharp teeth. After one more insult from Tokkori, Professor Vanish saw them escaping, "Apra Dippy-Dabra" shouted Professor Vanish as he summoned some magician cards.

"Kirby, Suck It Up" shouted everyone.

With one suck, Kirby ate it and turned into Magic Kirby. He got out some hankies and tied up Professor Vanish. Then Shmoo started pouncing on him in victory "Alright Kirby and Shmoo" shouted Paige, "Now let's see who Professor Vanish really is."

With the removal of the mask, they showed a small pup with dreadlocks, "Snippy Dog" asked everyone in shock.

"It all makes sense now," Rick said, "The Thea Sisters weren't kidnapped, because of their mice, not humans. Another clue is that he said, "Hocus Skippy-Pocus" and "Abra Dippy-Dabra" which is similar to his catchphrase, "Skippy Dippy Dog". Also, there was that dartboard of Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew"

"But how did he get so tall," asked Estrella, "Unless, He's wearing a robotic suit"

Snippy removed the suit, revealing a robotic armor that controls the Professor Vanish uniform, "All I wanted is to let my Uncle Snooper join the Mystery Solver State Finals, but they couldn't because of me. So I decided to use my magical skills to stop you losers. And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling animals."

Then Chief Hess and Deputy Downs carried him away to the car.

As a reward, Mr. Harmon's served him with the world's largest cake. Unfortunately, Kirby ate the entire thing and passed out.

In a second, Kirby woke up and was back in Leah's room, "Kirby" Leah said, "Wake up, you were just dreaming."

Estrella got out a jester's hat to cheer him up. As Kirby rolled out of bed, he placed on the hat, "Poyo, poyo poyo, poyo, poyo poyo, poyo, poyo poyo, poyo, poyo poyo, poyo, poyo poyo, poyo(I had the craziest dream that we were at the Mystery Finals and we met some talking mice, some rockstar spies, a white goo-piece, a bunch of dogs, and The Harlem Globetrotters. )

"Kirby" Tania replied, "The finals are tomorrow, that means you can go."

"I hope you like the hat I got you," Estrella said, "I got that at the thrift store"

Kirby nodded his head, meaning that he likes the hat. Then he wonders who is going to be in the Mystery Solvers State Finals.

Tania showed a list of the actual competitors.

_Mystery Solvers State Finals_

_Ghostly Groovsters- Philadelphia_

_Kirby Klue Queens, - Lititz Heights_

_Mystery Mambo Society- Harrisburg_

_Steeling N'Lifting Stoppers- Pittsburgh_

_Paradise Paranormals- Lancaster_

"Besides," Tania said, "We warmed up a bath for you when you wake up"

Kirby cheered and rushed off to take his warm bath.

**The End.**


	11. An Order of Reaping Reuben

At The Hamster Wheel Pet Shop, Shelly was going through to the pups on who is going euthanized. "How I wished to euthanize was done" Shelly groaned, "Better do my weekly expiration date check."

In another part of the pet store, Swinger and Kirby were both looking at monkey food that has expired, so they can use them for fertilizer for The Pareja's garden. Swinger was dressed as an astronaut while Kirby was dressed as a wizard. By the door, they saw a black figure with a scythe, thinking he was the magician Mr. Hayato hired for the kids at the Halloween Party at Roadhouse Fantasia.

"Put me down, man" Grim shouted, "I have some reaping to do."

Later, they arrived at Roadhouse Fantasia where they met The Klue Queens. Leah was dressed as a witch, Kaylin was dressed as a princess, Estrella was dressed as cat, Rylie was dressed as a mummy, Tania was dressed as the Bride of Frankenstein, and Paige was dressed as a calaca, "Kirby" Leah said, "You brought someone in a Grim Reaper costume."

"Actually-" Grim replied as Mr. Hayato dressed as a soda jerk came in.

"No time for small talk" Mr. Hayato replied, "The kids are figuratively turning into monsters."

"Figuratively" replied Grim as he smiled, "These are normal kids."

"They are" Mr. Hayato worriedly replied, "Now get up there and start performing."

As Grim was getting onstage. Helen, Issac, and Martin noticed something strange about him. Helen was dressed as Captain Sun, Issac was dressed as Diamond, and Martin was dressed as a Shinkomon trainer.

Billie, Miley, and Zara were dressed as flamenco dancers, "Hola, losers" shouted Billie, "How do you like our dresses, their real and they're imported from Spain"

"That's great," Estrella said, "Did you get one for Isla?"

"We purposefully didn't get one for Isla" Zara explained, "Figure that Halloween could make her cry this year."

Isla showed up dressed as a magician. "It's my magician costume" Isla explained "I figure I could show off some magic tricks while we're waiting for the main act shows up"

"Isla," Billie said, "This is the lamest idea you ever had?"

"Come on" Isla replied, "This will be a great chance for the Friendly Scouts to have fun after Trick or Treating."

"LAME!" Billie growled, "Your a two-left handed magician."

Isla was a bit hurt but decided to get some candy apples because they're her favorite candy.

Paige was looking at her watch, wondering where is the magician, "I'm afraid we have two problems." said Peter said as he came in dressed in some of his dirty rapper clothes and a cowboy hat, clown shoes, and a Hawaiian lei. His friends were dressed in the same costumes as well, "The magician we hired has been kidnapped and that skeleton magician is terrorizing the children."

"How did you know?" Paige asked.

"It is the top story on the afternoon news," Peter answered as he showed the Lititz Heights app.

When she and Estrella looked up, they saw Grim making moving paper picado in the form of hankies, "I'm starting to think that is the REAL Grim Reaper" Estrella whispered.

"WHOA," Maniac Mel said, "No wonder his scythe is so real."

"The boys and I are going to help you investigate who's behind the kidnapping," Peter said as he and his friends placed on Groucho glasses as their only disguise.

"Oh please" Estrella, "Who would be that dumb to fall for those disguises"

But they didn't listen, instead, they took off.

Issac came in asking about the missing magician, "Who is the magician who was supposed to entertain the kids anyway?" Issac asked.

"Khloe Khloeidescope" Estrella explained, "Originally Khloe Pearce. She's famous for her changing eyes. She can change them from red to blue, to heliotrope. Most of her magic words involved with color like, "Hocus Purpleocus."

"But where did she started out?" Issac asked.

"She was one the assistant for Dennis Daring," answered Estrella as she showed a Viewtube video of a clip from the Kelly Philbin show.

On Kelly Philbin's talk show, Kelly was interviewing Dennis Daring about his past. Dennis wore an elaborate suit and had an eyepatch, "I was once a star of the magical eye" Dennis explained, "In fact, this is the reason I lost mine. During my last performance. I was doing the boomerang knife throw act. Unfortunately, one of the knives went haywire and cut out my eye."

"These days," she said, "He runs his own web show, "The Daring School of Mystic" and the ratings are low as the tides."

"Any other suspects?" Helen asked.

"Maybe Tang" suggested Estrella, "If I know the press, they would do anything to learn the secrets of the magician. Plus there is her magic rival, "Kamari the Magica" he admits in his interviews that he's jealous of Khloe, but seems to have another reason."

Suspects

_Dennis Daring- Former Magician, who is also vain_

_Kamari the Magical- Khloe's rival._

_Tang Yanghui- Wants to figure out how her magical eyes work._

Grim saw a young Koharu dressed as a butterfly going to the buffet. He knew that she would choke on some of it. Rylie saw what was going and knew that Koharu was too young to die. With a few quick hip hop moves, she saved the bouncing baby. "Reapy! Reapy!" shouted Koharu.

"Listen bud" Rylie growled, "We know you're the REAL Grim Reaper. As punishment for trying to kill Koharu, you're going to help us solve a mystery."

"Anything but that, Man" replied Grim, "You have no idea what it's like to handle kids. It happened to me before in Endsville, New York."

Later, Leah was going out with a baby carriage, "I hope you're okay in those baby clothes, Kirby." Leah said to the little puffball.

In the carriage, Kirby was sucking on a baby bottle and playing with baby toys. They decided to head up to the police station to hear reports of a kidnapping. Unfortunately, the evening shift crew were too busy celebrating Halloween by giving out candy. The only one not celebrating was Chief Hess, who was hard at work investigating the disappearance. "McBruce" asked Chief Hess, "What's with the baby carriage?"

"This is Koharu's old baby carriage" explained Leah, "We decided to use it for the mission, and the whole baby thing is to avoid suspicion."

"Since everyone is celebrating this creepy festival" growled Chief Hess, "I've been investigating the disappearance of Khloe Kaleidoscope. Reporters say that she disappeared at the Philadelphia International Airport and was brought in a limo by a bunch of men with trench coats."

"Men with trench coats, and a limo" replied Leah, "I don't think Mr. Hayato rented a limo recently."

Chief Hess knew that The Klue Queens are at it again. Before he had a chance to call Mr. Hayato, Grim came out of nowhere and told them that they should investigate. Traumatized with fear he said, "I ugh, need to help Kristi with Trick or Treating."

He ran out of the place in horror, much to the police officer's confusion.

Meanwhile, at the park, Kaylin, Estrella, and Rylie were going around the place when they bumped into an African-American magician, he was Kamari the Magical. He explained that he's here to secretly support Khloe Kalediscope and to admit his feelings to her. When they first met at the Whirlen Merlin Magic Academy, he had a major crush on her. Constantly, he sent secret love letters to her under the name of Magicob Marley. He never had a chance to tell her how he feels, "The old Bully Love trick" said Kaylin.

"I know" Kamari the Magical admitted, "After I heard she got kidnapped by a bunch of strange men in trench coats and unwanted limo service, I had to do something. I'm glad I gave up my web show interview in Philly for this."

"But did you reschedule" asked Estrella, "You don't wanna disappoint your fans."

"I already did" Kamari replied, "And this time I'm doing it with Khloe when we rescue her."

Paige, Tania, and Koharu were in front of Maxwell's Crematorium when they spotted a limousine. Out of the limo came a fabulous magician with different colored eyes, all bound and gagged, "It's Khloe" whispered Tania.

"And they not suppose to use limos at funerals" whispered Paige, "Limos are like happy, they should so us hearse cars."

Only Khloe was able to hear them whisper, so she used her quick-changing eyes to turn them into a glow in dark eyes so no one would suspect. "It's a good thing Tokkori is going south for Halloween" whispered Paige, "He doesn't want kids stealing his gummy worms."

Out of the sky came Leah, Kirby, Grim, Kaylin, Kamari, Estrella, and Rylie, "Klue Queenies!" said Koharu.

"Yes, Koharu" whispered Paige, "Those are the Klue Queenies."

"We got your text" Leah replied, "And this is a clever place to hide a magician."

With a little lockpicking power by Leah and Tania, they snuck in and found Khloe in a glowing broom closet. Kamari freed her with a little Houdini magic he learned when they went to school, "The Houdini escape trick" Khloe said with a Brooklyn accent, "Just like old times."

Kamari took a deep breath, "Khloe" he said, "Remember the letters from Magicob Marley, well, I'm him. I wanted to tell you, but you were pretty in the old days and I was the shyest kid in school."

"I had a feeling those letters were from you" replied Khloe as she took his hand, "All those magic tricks you pulled based on Charles Dickens tales."

"By the way," Paige said, "Nice job with the glow in the dark eyes."

"I had to do it" Khloe explained, "I always do that in case of an emergency."

Just then, the trenchcoat henchmen and their masked leader came in, paralyzed by her escape. Grim decided to hold them off, "Okay Jodie" Grim whispered to his scythe, "You know what to do"

Unfortunately, the masked leader threw knives at them in a familiar matter. With one look of the magic wand on the ground, Grim had an idea, "Kirby" shouted Grim, "Suck It Up"

With a gulp of the magician supplies, Kirby turned int Magic Kirby. He summoned a bunch of skeleton rabbits, who attacked the guards. "How did you know that "Suck It Up" is his trigger words," asked Estrella.

"I've seen reports of you guys" Grim replied, "I'm quite impressed that the six of you can control a small alien."

"Now let's reveal the magical secret of this maniac," Leah said she unmasked the masked figure

With one pull. It turned out to be, Dennis Daring.

Later, Tang Yanghui was arriving for a live scoop for Lititz Heights. Tang wondered why would Dennis kidnap Khloe, "During my magician days, " Dennis explained, "She wore the best outfits. After the ratings of my tutorial we show were plummeting, I had enough of low ratings. So I decided to kidnap her to make the ratings rise again."

"You hired me for my good looks," Khloe asked, "Plus those outfits were sweaty."

"How did you figure out that Dennis kidnapped Khloe," asked Tang.

"You see," Tania said, "Our first clue was the interview with Kelly Philbin. He was really upset not long after that accident and when you left, then there were the low ratings on his web show, hinting that he needed to be back in the spotlight, finally, there was the technique the mysterious figure used to attack us, it was the same one as the knife throw incident."

After Dennis and his crew got arrested, everyone decided to go back to the party, with Kamari as the magician's assistant.

Back at Roadhouse Fantasia, Peter, Maniac Me, Hoodster, and Santiago were bummed, because they didn't get a chance to solve the mystery. "Don't feel bad?" said Issac, "At least Helen, Martin and I get to look after the kids. Plus Isla pulled this amazing magic act to warm up the crowd."

"Yeah" Martin replied, "She did a few card tricks and made balloon animals."

"I didn't know Isla could do balloon animals," said Hoodster.

After Isla did one more balloon animal trick, she decided to rest her arms at a buffet table from using a mini pump. Khloe Kalediscope and Kamari the Magical did wonderful magic tricks. While they were doing the show, Tania wondered something, "Has anyone seen Kirby?" asked Tania.

By the games, Kirby was bobbing for apples. He couldn't get one, so he sucked the whole thing up and everyone laughed.

**The End.**

**Note: Maxwell's Crematorium is named after Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy creator Maxwell Atoms.**


	12. An Order of Caring Cake

Above the clouds, Cheer and Grumpy were returning from a Care mission in Washington D. C, "After handling that girl who was trying to run away from home" Grumpy said, "I need a break from children."

"But there's emergency care" Cheer replied, "Someone in Philadelphia is in danger."

"Just like the time, we help Carol with her friends at the hospital," Grumpy shouted as he accidentally pressed the stop button and they plummeted down.

"Sorry, Cheer" Grumpy said.

"That's okay" replied Cheer, "At least we're not hurt. Though we should do some exploring here. People say that Lititz Heights is a haven for magical creatures to be themselves."

Meanwhile, Leah, Tania, Kaylin, Rylie, Estrella, and Paige were at the local toy store, "Teddy Cuddle Toy Store". "I can't believe that Teddy Cuddle toy shop is having their anniversary party." Leah exclaimed, "Forty years and they still got it."

Kirby was a little confused on the toy store, "This is where we get all our toys" Kaylin explained, "Some for collectibles, some for birthdays and some for charity."

"Poyo(What?)" Kirby asked

"Mr. Hayato recently decided that once every six months," Tania explained, "We put out a donation box for hospitals, homeless shelters, and foster homes all over Pennslvania."

"Not all kids are fortunate like Fayth and Leelanee" Kaylin continued as she placed away from a Happy Lamb, "Some live on the streets and some live in hospitals. We're getting some toys to take to a children's hospital ins Harrisburg. Mrs. Hayato is organizing the package right now."

Back at Roadhouse Fantasia, Miss. McBruce and Mr. Hayato were both setting up the box for their new charity organization, "Fantasia Friendship". "This was a very good idea, Hyobe." said Miss. McBruce, "Those kids at that children's hospital in Harrisburg are going to be so thrilled to see these new toys."

By the entrance, Cheer and Grumpy decided to try out some food. They didn't have money but decided to pay with star coins. Mrs. Hayato was amazed by the Star Coins because she thought she could use them for her coin collecting hobby.

As they were enjoying some fruit salad and honey-covered chocolate cake, Grumpy saw the front page news of the newspaper that Miss. McBruce was reading,

_"Magnolia Hermanson" daughter of Happy Lamb operator, "Douglas Hermanson" disappears from Philadelphia International Airport._

"That's the girl that we're looking for" Cheer replied quietly, "Maybe we should get The Kirby Klue Queens to help, their local town heroes."

"But we don't know where they are?" whispered Grumpy.

Just then, The Klue Queens, Kirby, Tokkori, Rick, and Swinger came in with hundreds of toys for Fantasia Friendship, "You girls are too big to play with toys!" insulted Tokkori.

"These aren't for us Tokkori" corrected Tania, "There for Fantasia Friendship and we're meeting Douglas Hermanson tomorrow for the special occasion."

"Whatever!" growled Tokkori, "I'm going to mooch off all the lo mein."

As Tokkori flew off, Kaylin spotted the newspaper article of Magnolia's kidnapping. Worried that things could get worse, she decided to make a quick phone call about the kidnapping.

After the others sat down to have dinner, they saw Cheer and Grumpy next to them. "You two must be Care Bears" suggested Leah, "Magical bears that show the art of caring. I'm Leah and we're The Klue Queens."

"I'm Cheer Bear" greeted Cheer, "And this is Grumpy"

"We accidentally crash-landed while trying to find Magnolia Hermanson" Grumpy explained

"Magnolia Hermanson," said Leah, "That's the girl who went missing. Since we're both on the same page, we'll work together to find and who kidnaped her."

Leah explained to them that before they left the store, they saw a note written with magazine cutouts, a very suspicious clue.

_Dear Teddy Cuddle Toy Store,_

_Stop the donations now._

_You won't be getting more Happy Lambs after I do away with Magnolia._

"The owner gave it to us for safe-keeping" finished Leah.

After Kaylin came back with two slices of cheese pizza, asparagus, and a banana, she told them that she found out who is going to be at the event in Harrisburg. She also had a feeling that they might be suspects as well.

Suspects

_Maddox(Pilot on Happy lamb private jet)- Once worked at Philadelphia International Airport and knows all the drivers._

_Miss. Perigord(Magnolia's nanny)- Gets nervous easily._

_Myah(Limousine chauffer)- Mr. Hermanson didn't rent a limo as Magnolia's pickup._

The next day, everyone arrived at St. Katalina's Children's Hospital. The girls decided to sneak away to investigate the suspects. Though they disguised themselves as nurses, so they won't get caught. Leah suggested that the should split up and look for some clues and Magnolia.

Leah, Estrella, Swinger, and Kirby were going around the surgery area when Kirby saw an x-ray of Swinger and ran off. "No Kirby" Leah shouted, "It''s just Swinger and that was only an X-Ray, doctors use those to see the inside of people.

Kirby smiled and hugged Leah.

Rylie, Tania, Grumpy, Rick, and Tokkori were going around the medical records for the previous donation. It turns out the Happy Lamb company had a donation event last year of 200 Happy Lamb pajamas, "Looks like we got ourselves a bunch of sleepyheads." Tokkori insulted.

"Come on Mate," Rick said, "There's a little girl in need and we can't talk about pajamas."

"Wait" Tania replied as she looked up a video of the pajamas on Viewtube, "The Happy Lamb pajamas videos were popular in the 90s"

On the video, they saw an African American child with braids getting all cuddly in her purple and blue Moonlight Nap Happy Lamb pajamas. With a closer look, Tania could recognize her as Myah Hayley, "Wait" interrupted Rick, "The same Myah who drove the limo for Magnolia"

"That's right, Rick" Tania replied, "This was pretty strange.

Outside the room, they could see a beautiful woman wearing a cerulean and blue-green suit, she was Magnolia's nanny, "Miss Perigord. By the look of her face, Miss. Perigord was upset. Tania decided to talk to her about her problems. After they sat down, Miss. Perigord explained why she was upset, "Because of Magnolia's disappearance," she told in a French accent, "I could lose my job. I don't want to go back to France as a barista. This is my dream. Not only I can take care of a successful toy operator's daughter, but get to help out at an American children's hospital"

Our heroes were surprised. Miss. Perigord explained that when she was a little girl, she had open-heart surgery and the surgeon was a transfer from St. Katalina's Children's Hospital. From that they on, she decided to look after children in need. "I just hope that Doug understands my feelings," she said as she blushes, "Because I loved him since I first came here last year."

"Okay" Rylie replied curiously, "Besides that, we saw a mysterious note telling our local toy store not to donate anymore Happy Lamb toys to the hospital, and in toy magazines."

"The only one I know who would use magazines is Myah" recalled Miss. Perigord, "She had terrible handwriting and usually uses a laptop or texting for writing messages.

As they got up, they saw that Tokkori has gone missing. They thought he was kidnapped at first, but really, he got stuck in a snack machine while getting some gummy worms. Without a choice, Grumpy went in and grabbed both Tokkori and the gummy worms, "Thanks, Grumpy" said Tokkori as he started eating the gummy worms.

"I'm a Care Bear" Grumpy explained, "I'm supposed to Care."

In the parking lot, Kaylin, Paige, and Cheer found the same limo that abducted Magnolia. As they got inside, somebody trapped and locked them.

Meanwhile, Leah, Estrella, Kirby, and Swinger were going around when they spotted a room with a sign.

_Closed For Quarantine_

They all knew very well that a Closed room is the least likely place to hide a dark secret. When they opened the room, they found a small girl with blonde hair in braids and a hospital outfit curling up, she was Magnolia Hermanson. "Are you my saviors?" she asked innocently.

"We are Magnolia" Estrella replied as she hugged the little girl, "But no worries little nina, we'll get her kidnapper as soon as possible."

Magnolia rushed up to Leah and Estrella and gave them a big hug. Wanting to cheer her up after a little face painting troubles, Estrella got out a face painting kit from eddy Cuddle Toy Store and they started painting each other's faces "There's no time for face painting" Leah interrupted, "We have to catch up with the others."

But they didn't listen, instead, Swinger and Kirby got in on the face painting and painted a rainbow on Leah's face.

Later at the gift shop, everyone gathered around to see what other clues they got. "The only ones so far are the phone call, the magazine cutout message, and the video" answered Tania, "And the other mystery we need to solve is, where are Cheer, Kaylin, and Paige?"

Funny they should ask, Paige, Kaylin, and Cheer were still trapped in the limo. "It's time for a Care Bear Stare!" exclaimed Cheer as she did a Rainbow Stare, breaking the door.

A man with a pilot suit came to the parking lot to see if they were alright. He was the pilot for the Happy Lamb private jet, "Maddox". "That's good news" Kaylin sighed with relief, "Because airline pilots always make sure that their passengers stay safe."

"By the way," Paige said curiously, "Do you get word of a limo picking up Magnolia?"

"I was so busy handling the flight back" Maddox replied, "I didn't know anything about a limo."

As they were heading back to the elevator, they spotted a masked figure with a Happy Lamb badge. Knowing this, it could be the kidnapper. Not knowing what to do, Paige looked up to find a broken fire alarm. As she looked down, she saw Kirby rolling down the stairs, "Kirby" she shouted, "Suck It Up."

With one gulp, Kirby turned into, Bell Kirby. He ran so loudly, it started hurting the ears of the thief, who turned out to be Myah, "As I feared" Maddox recalled, "You never got over your growth spurt."

Later, the police were arresting Myah for kidnapping Magnolia and Mr. Hayato began to wonder, how did they know it was her. "We suspected Myah when we saw a cutout note delivered to the toy store," explained Leah, "They were all from magazine articles of Cuddly Magazine, the same magazine that Happy Lamb made its debut in the 1980s."

"Then there was the phone call from the airport" continued Kaylin, "Magnolia was supposed to arrive at the Philadelphia airport via minivan, but the said there weren't any reports of a minivan coming to pick her up."

"And that scrapbook with numerous pictures with Myah in the 90s," said Paige, "People sometimes carry pictures in a book, but this is like totally too far."

"Also" replied Rylie, "Miss. Perigord mentioned that Myah had terrible handwriting, that meant that she would use a different format other than typing."

"Finally there was the Facetube video of the Happy Lambs commercial" recalled Estrella

"I was a spokesmodel back in the old day" Myah explained, "Then the company decided that I was too old for the commercial, so they replaced me with the daughter of Douglas Hermanson."

Miss. Perigord was petrified by a former child star kidnapping the newest child star. She walked up to Myah and hit her with her purse, "Don't mess with a Poppins." Miss. Perigord

As the cops were dragging her away, a business man with a Happy Lamb tie came in, "Daddy" shouted fully dressed Magnolia as she came in, "I'm so glad your here."

"Maggie, honey" Mr. Hermanson replied, "I was so worried about your disappearance, I came to the hospital for any luck."

"No need to worry Monsieur Hermanson" explained Miss. Perigord, "Magnolia is healthy and well."

"Thanks for taking precaution Miss. Perigord" smiled Mr. Hermanson

Monsieur" replied Miss. Perigord as she blushed, "Call me, Gracelyn"

Magnolia always knew that her father and Miss. Perigord would get together because her mom divorced her dad due to high magnolia allergies and those were her father's favorite flower, which is why she called that.

Monday after school, our heroes were continuing the Cuddly Teddy Toy Store celebration. Cheer and Grumpy had their car fueled and fix thanks to a little Fantasia Friendship Power and were heading back to Care-A-Lot.

Kirby tried to get an autograph picture of Magnolia from the front desk, but ended up tripping over a baby blankey and ending in a pile of Happy Lambs.

As Kirby popped out, everyone awwed at the little alien.

**The End**


	13. An order of Meta Muffins

Senora Salazar was in town for the play production of A Chorus Line. Before she could see the play about auditions, she decided to visit her old friends The Klue Queens. She was having boiled shrimp, with chili, cornbread and ice tea when Leah came in with a bowl of tomato soup, "Señora Salazar," said Leah, "What are you going to do after seeing A Chorus Line?"

"I'm going to meet the Princess of Succhialo" Senora Salazar answered, "She's in town for a peace conference in Philadelphia."

"A peace conference" asked a small blue knight, "That's peaceful."

"Meta Knight?" asked Leah as she walked up to him, "Haven't seen you since our trip to Dreamland."

"I know" replied Meta Knight, "I came to warn you that the princess is missing?"

"Que?" asked Señora Salazar, "I saw the live footage of her arriving The Greenburg on TV."

"No" corrected Meta Knight, "That was an imposter. Did you notice in the live footage that she was eating a beef hot dog."

"I didn't" admitted Señora Salazar, "Forgive the old girl, my mind isn't as good as it use to be."

"I remember studying on the royal family of Succhialo for a fairytale project for the Friendly Scouts," Tania recalled, "According to the magazines and press, 'Princess Adelaide' has always been vegetarian, because she was wowed by the hippie movement from her mother, 'Queen Alessia's' American collection.

Before they got to the suspect, Officer Downs came in with a cup of coffee, "It was nice of you to come to Lititz Heights again, Mama" he said to his mother, "I always love it when you come to Roadhouse Fantasia to spice things up."

"Gracias, Hijo" replied Senora Salazar, "Now we have to figure out who would kidnap Princess Adelaide. During my studies on the tiny nation, I've listed three people who would most likely go near the princess. Their also in town while to look after the princess."

**XxoxX**

**Suspects**

**Vincente Arlotti(Richest man in Succhialo)**

**Jon De Fiore(Italian boy selling handmade soaps)**

**Carmelo Genovese(Succhialo's Prime Minister)**

**XxoxX**

"I remember seeing Jon in the magazines" Leah recalled, "Paige and I will check on him, Kaylin and Estrella will handle Carmelo, and Rylie and Tania will handle Vincente."

**XxoxX**

In Philadelphia, Rylie, and Tania were arriving at The Greenburg in Philadelphia when they spotted the dashing Vincente giving a little 'Tic tic' to a beautiful Italian woman. After the woman left, the duo walked up o him. After explaining the princess's impersonation, Vincente was petrified by her disappearance, yet is concerned that she would still be beautiful after she's free, "I don't know what she does with that Jon gentleman" he groaned in an Italian accent, "But all ansomic people are losers."

Looking at his pocket, Tania could see a small pamphlet.

Come fare una maschera in lattice.

Also, he had a belt buckle that said, "L'occhio del diavolo".

"Now if you'll excuse me," Vincente said, "I need to find my Sorellina before she fails another gig."

Outside, they found Meta Knight meditating in the breeze and told him about their encounter and the Italian pamphlet, Luckily, Tania just got her Italian Translations Badge and her Italian/English dictionary just for backup. Translating the pamphlet, she figured out what it said.

How To Make A Latex Mask

"Latex?" asked Meta Knight, "Like they do for movie makeup?

"Kind of" replied Tania.

Tania, Rylie, and Meta Knight started to worry.

**XxoxX**

Kaylin, Estrella, Swinger, and Tokorri were checking out the garage for anything suspicious. After seeing a bunch of VIP cars, they spotted the same limousine that carried the fake princess. Looking around, they saw that the place had a fog machine inside. "I remember seeing an episode of Snooper Dawg and The Clue Crew where they did something like this" recalled Kaylin, "The bad guys tricked the actors into thinking the limo break down and used a fog machine to fake it."

"Yeah, who cares" groaned Tokorri, "That princess oughta be a dragon's stew."

"I don't know what you said about a stew" said an elderly man in an Italian voice, "But it does remind me of Regis Philbin's dragon jokes back in the 90s."

"You knew Regis Philbin" asked Tania.

"Of course" replied the old man, "We went to University of Notre Dame together."

The old man introduced himself as Prime Minister Carmelo Genovese and he wants to make sure that, 'the real' princess is safe. "I've known the Princess Adelaide for years and I would hate it if anything happens to the daughter of the king and queen."

The quartet was surprised because Prime Minister Genovese deeply cares about her, "Her twin brother 'Luciano' was suppose to be at the peace conference, but he got involved in a sky diving accident. Adelaide always believed that if a royal member of the Succhialo Kingdom can attend a peace conference, so can a woman."

Estrella and Kaylin were amazed that Princess Adelaide is a strong determined woman and not a damsel in distress.

Senora Salazar was in town for the play production of A Chorus Line. Before she could see the play about auditions, she decided to visit her old friends The Klue Queens. She was having boiled shrimp, with chili, cornbread and ice tea when Leah came in with a bowl of tomato soup, "Señora Salazar," said Leah, "What are you going to do after seeing A Chorus Line?"

"I'm going to meet the Princess of Succhialo" Senora Salazar answered, "She's in town for a peace conference in Philadelphia."

"A peace conference" asked a small blue knight, "That's peaceful."

"Meta Knight?" asked Leah as she walked up to him, "Haven't seen you since our trip to Dreamland."

"I know" replied Meta Knight, "I came to warn you that the princess is missing?"

"Que?" asked Señora Salazar, "I saw the live footage of her arriving The Greenburg on TV."

"No" corrected Meta Knight, "That was an imposter. Did you notice in the live footage that she was eating a beef hot dog."

"I didn't" admitted Señora Salazar, "Forgive the old girl, my mind isn't as good as it use to be."

"I remember studying on the royal family of Succhialo for a fairytale project for the Friendly Scouts," Tania recalled, "According to the magazines and press, 'Princess Adelaide' has always been vegetarian, because she was wowed by the hippie movement from her mother, 'Queen Alessia's' American collection.

Before they got to the suspect, Officer Downs came in with a cup of coffee, "It was nice of you to come to Lititz Heights again, Mama" he said to his mother, "I always love it when you come to Roadhouse Fantasia to spice things up."

"Gracias, Hijo" replied Senora Salazar, "Now we have to figure out who would kidnap Princess Adelaide. During my studies on the tiny nation, I've listed three people who would most likely go near the princess. Their also in town while to look after the princess."

**XxoxX**

Suspects

Vincente Arlotti(Richest man in Succhialo)

Jon De Fiore(Italian boy selling handmade soaps)

Carmelo Genovese(Succhialo's Prime Minister)

**XxoxX**

"I remember seeing Jon in the magazines" Leah recalled, "Paige and I will check on him, Kaylin and Estrella will handle Carmelo, and Rylie and Tania will handle Vincente."

**XxoxX**

In Philadelphia, Rylie, and Tania were arriving at The Greenburg in Philadelphia when they spotted the dashing Vincente giving a little 'Tic tic' to a beautiful Italian woman. After the woman left, the duo walked up o him. After explaining the princess's impersonation, Vincente was petrified by her disappearance, yet is concerned that she would still be beautiful after she's free, "I don't know what she does with that Jon gentleman" he groaned in an Italian accent, "But all ansomic people are losers."

Looking at his pocket, Tania could see a small pamphlet.

Come fare una maschera in lattice.

Also, he had a belt buckle that said, "L'occhio del diavolo".

"Now if you'll excuse me," Vincente said, "I need to find my Sorellina before she fails another gig."

Outside, they found Meta Knight meditating in the breeze and told him about their encounter and the Italian pamphlet, Luckily, Tania just got her Italian Translations Badge and her Italian/English dictionary just for backup. Translating the pamphlet, she figured out what it said.

How To Make A Latex Mask

"Latex?" asked Meta Knight, "Like they do for movie makeup?

"Kind of" replied Tania.

Tania, Rylie, and Meta Knight started to worry.

**XxoxX**

Kaylin, Estrella, Swinger, and Tokorri were checking out the garage for anything suspicious. Along the way, they passed by a broom closet that says, 'Do not look in here.'

After seeing a bunch of VIP cars, they spotted the same limousine that carried the fake princess. Looking around, they saw that the place had a fog machine inside. "I remember seeing an episode of Snooper Dawg and The Clue Crew where they did something like this" recalled Kaylin, "The bad guys tricked the actors into thinking the limo break down and used a fog machine to fake it."

"Yeah, who cares" groaned Tokorri, "That princess oughta be a dragon's stew."

"I don't know what you said about a stew" said an elderly man in an Italian voice, "But it does remind me of Regis Philbin's dragon jokes back in the 90s."

"You knew Regis Philbin" asked Tania.

"Of course" replied the old man, "We went to University of Notre Dame together."

The old man introduced himself as Prime Minister Carmelo Genovese and he wants to make sure that, 'the real' princess is safe. "I've known the Princess Adelaide for years and I would hate it if anything happens to the daughter of the king and queen."

The quartet was surprised because Prime Minister Genovese deeply cares about her, "Her twin brother 'Luciano' was suppose to be at the peace conference, but he got involved in a sky diving accident. Adelaide always believed that if a royal member of the Succhialo Kingdom can attend a peace conference, so can a woman."

Estrella and Kaylin were amazed that Princess Adelaide is a strong determined woman and not a damsel in distress.

**XxoxX**

Leah and Paige were at the Italian Market where they spotted a young boy in trendy clothes, giving out free samples of Succhialoian soaps, "Groovy sampling, Man" Paige commented.

"Grazi" replied the trendy boy in Italian accent, "I may be ansomic, but I know their great."

"You have Anosmia?" Leah asked, "That's quite surprising.

Kirby got out a star pillow, but Leah blocked him, "Not Insomnia" corrected Leah, "Anosmia, when. It's where they don't have a sense of smell."

"You know who has the best sense of smell" sighed Jon, "Princess Adelaide, she was the one who always know what type of flowers I should use to sell my organic soaps."

Seeing is swooning face and lovestruck eyes, they knew he's in love with the princess.

**XxoxX**

Later at an outside cafe, they were sitting down thinking about what they were going through. While they were eating and thinking, Tania was looking at the footage of the live stream from before and saw that the fake princess had the same belt buckle as Vincente, "Didn't Vincente say that, 'All Ansomic people are losers'" asked Rylie.

"He did" Tania answered, "Which I find very rude. Plus the fake princess has the same belt buckle as him."

Remembering all the clues, they figure that Vincente is responsible for the princess's kidnapping. "Girls" Meta Knight said, "I have a plan to stop Vincente and the phony princess."'

**XxoxX**

Back at the garage, Vincente was celebrating his victory with the phony princess 'Giavanna' who is also his younger sister, "Thanks for booking me this gig Vincente." she said to her older brother in an Italian accent, "You won't believe how many people rejected me from the Italian Theater Dept."

Behind them, a lovely girl in a stunning green dress and silver jewels was bound and gagged. She was the lovely, 'Princess Adelaide'. She was untying herself secretly by pressing her hands against a nearby radiator, "I tell you one thing brother" said Giavanna, "Tricking the princess into hopping onto another plane and letting me wear a latex mask of her was pure genius."

"I know" Vincente replied, "Now Adelaide is all mine."

Then out of nowhere, a pleasant aroma of honey, lavender, and hibiscuses came around. Vincente and Giavanna couldn't help themselves. Quickly, Princess Adelaide freed herself, removed the cloth from her mouth and tossed it at Giavanna. Giavanna was irritated by the hit, she tried to catch the princess, but Princess Adelaide tossed some pepper at them, causing Vincente and Giavanna to sneeze, "Kirby, Chúpalo" shouted Estrella "In Spanish that means, Suck It Up"

With one gulp of the hand-made soap, Kirby turned into Cleaning Kirby and drove Vincente and Giavanna crazy with his cleaning. Then Meta Knight took a the rope that trapped the princess and tied them up. "Thank you for saving me" smiled Princess Adelaide, "But why would Vincente and Giavanna kidnap me?"

"Vincente wanted revenge after you dumped him for that nose-blind soap maker, your highness." Leah explained.

"Our first clue was when Vincente was doing that little, 'Tic tic' with his hand," Rylie recalled, "That's the old, 'Sibling tic tic'. Believe me, i've did that a thousand times with Aaron."

"Also in the limo" recalled Tania, "There was a fog machine, Carmelo did mention that Vincente worked in the Theater in Rome before becoming a successful actor."

"Let's not forget" recalled Leah, "His and the imposter's belt buckle saying L'occhio del diavolo" "It meant, "The Devil's Eye" in Italian."

"To repay you girls for rescuing me from my ex-boyfriend" replied Princess Adelaide, "How about I visit your hometown and learn what it's like there."

The girls looked at each other and said, "Si".

**XxoxX**

The next day after the peace conference, Princess Adelaide, Jon, and Carmelo were invited to have a free meal at Roadhouse Fantasia. Jon was happy because his girlfriend is free and safe. Carmelo was also delighted because Adelaide got to go to the peace conference as herself.

At a table, The Klue Queens were dressed in beautiful princess dresses, loaned by Señora Salazar,. Luckily, their a one size fits all, so Rylie won't have to worry about strangling herself, "I never thought I get to meet the princess before my show" she said, "But you never know what's gonna happen next in life. Just like becoming a princess."

"You were a princess too?" Estrella asked.

"I was homecoming princess in high school" Alessandra explained, "Plus I won the Miss Totalmente Asombrosa beauty pageant in the 70s."

"Totalmente Asombrosa" asked Estrella, "Isn't that the Latin-American teen magazine of the 70s, Carolina did a documentary on them for her online colleges."

"That's them" answered Señora Salazar, "And the dresses your wearing are the same ones I wore back in my days."

In her purse, Senora Salazar got out a picture of a younger her wearing the same dress Kaylin wore. "The pink dress is even cuter on a younger you."

"You look exactly like Jimena if she was in the 70s." commented Estrella, "I never thought you would have a Feathered Cut."

"That's how hair was like back in the day." explained Señora Salazar, "A lot has change since disco days."

By the princess's table, Kirby was doing a jester act with some of Jon's soap when he swallowed all of them by accident. Suddenly, he made heart bubbles come out, which delighted Princess Adelaide, "Oh Jon" she cooed, "Their lovely."

**The End.**

**In Memory of Regis Philbin(August 25, 1931 – July 24, 2020)**


	14. An Order of Fairly Odd Ambriosa

It was a dark and stormy night, a middle-aged woman was dusting her collection of books when a group of ninjas snuck into the room and stole a fairytale called "Mercy Of A Marionette." When the woman turned her head, she saw that the book was gone.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile at the Lititz Heights Public Library, Tania was reading some book fairies about the tale of "Pinnochio." "And what's the lesson in the book?" she asked to the fairy children, "When you lie," replied the fairy children, "your nose will grow bigger."

"That's right," smiled Tania as she adjusted her nose.

After the book fairies left to meet up with their parents, Tania went to the Fairytale Section of the library to put "Pinnochio" away, only to find some funny titles. "That's weird," she confusingly said to herself. "'Cornorella,' 'Snow Pie Fight,' and 'Greenilocks and the Pink Bears'?"

Just then, somebody farted, much to the patron's disgust. Tania didn't know where the smell was coming from, but decided to go follow it. *Wait til Mayor Hess hears about this*, she thought to herself.

At the cooking section, she spotted a green and pink fairy. Cosmo the pink fairy sternly said to the green fairy, "How many times do I have to tell you not to eat too much bacon pudding before we poof? Now Butch is going to be angry that we are tardy for the Fairy Convention in Seattle."

"Seattle?" asked Cosmo. "I thought it was See At Little discount shop in Lititz Heights."

The pink fairy did a face palm while Tania approached them. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Are you color fairies?"

"Of course," answered the pink fairy. "I'm Wanda, and the green fairy who smells like bacon is Cosmo, my goofy husband."

"Oh yeah," recalled Tania. "The government warned me about his antics. Lititz Heights is a haven for magical being to go."

After Wanda explained to Tania about Cosmo's farting magic troubles, Tania agreed to keep an eye on him until further notice. In the meantime, they decided to go to Roadhouse Fantasia to catch up with the other Klue Queens.

**XxoxX**

At Roadhouse Fantasia, our heroes were enjoying their dinner. Leah was having a tofu enchilada with a side of broccoli, Paige was having a vegetarian gazpacho, Estrella was having a nacho supreme with a banana, Kaylin was having a plate of baked sweet potatoes, Rylie was having some fried chicken, with apples, and Kirby was having a giant plate of spaghetti with clams.

By the time Tania got to Roadhouse Fantasia, her Viewtube alert came off, and what she saw was a shock,

World-renowned fairytale author, Amelie DeScoteaux, is in town from Paris to unveil a fairy tale that has been lost for 200 years. Sources say that it was last seen in her American vacation home in Lititz Heights. She was preparing for a press conference with some reporters from Novel Star TV when it went missing.

Tania was petrified, because she'd been looking forward to unveiling of "Mercy of a Marionette" for three months.

Once she showed her friends about the report, they knew they had to do something about it. Thinking through this, Leah knew that the suspects had to be a crewmember of "Novel Star TV." While scrolling through the crew on a data check, she saw the four most likely suspects on who would steal the lost book.

**XxoxX**

Suspect

Braylon Roscoe (Host and creator of "Novel Star TV") - Having trouble with show ratings.

Whitley Wilcox (Executive producer of "Novel Star TV" and biggest TV executive producer in Eastern Pennslvania) - Very stern and not willing to please.

Two strange cameramen going around the house - during the blooper reel, Braylon got annoyed by their antics.

**XxoxX**

The next day after school, Kaylin, Paige, Tania, Rick, and Wanda were back at the library. They were looking around for any ideas on the lost French story when Kaylin came across a picture of two ventriloquism artists and two puppets that looked like an aardvark and a rabbit, "I know those two," recalled Kaylin. "Those are the hosts of 'The Callen and Callan Show'."

Wanda remembered granting wishes for a children's hospital at their college of Mali-U. They were both theater majors and had an after-school job as entertaining children. Unfortunately, the ratings went down after other puppet shows became popular, mostly "Nigel's Noontime Puppet Show."

"I know that show," recalled Kaylin, "I watch it with my sisters all the time. I'd even did a homework assignment in my drama classes about this."

Tania and Wanda were still concerned about Mrs. DeScoteaux. So they decided to go to her vacation home for safe keeping.

**XxoxX**

At one part of Lititz Heights, Leah, Estrella, Rylie, Cosmo, Kirby, Swinger, and Tokkori were heading off to Dominion Studios, which was the local TV studio. People rarely came here, but Lititz Heights decided to keep it up so magical beings could have a safe place to be on TV.

Inside the building, they heard John Fox's "Flop and Go" playing. Cosmo, Tokkori, and Kirby thought that monsters were coming, but Leah told them that it was just the theme for "Nigel's Noontime Puppet Show" and their in the middle of their live rehearsal tonight.

Onstage, a middle-aged man in a blue suit with rat puppets was putting on a comedy act. Observing carefully, Leah, Rylie, and Estrella recognized him as their seventh grade homeroom teacher, Mr. Colton. Remembering from when they were children, he always been fascinated with puppets. They'd even put on a shadow puppet show for him for his birthday.

Just then, he got out some puppets that looked exactly like the Klue Queens, much to the Klue Queens' disturbance. Annoyed by Mr. Colton's little performance, he Cosmo, Swinger, and Kirby came up and Cosmo poofed up some cream pies, "Hey, Puppet Master!" shouted Tokkori. "You like making fun of people?! Let's see how you like being humiliated!"

One by one, they tossed pie at him. Cosmo's little pie-throwing petrified Mr. Colton. "Now let's wish him over."

But before Cosmo had the chance to wish him over, Leah grabbed his hand and told them to stop. "This is not how we respect middle-school teachers," she scolded, "The Kirby Klue Queens," Mr. Colton said nervously. "Thank goodness your here. I've got a performance tonight with the guys from 'Novel Star TV,' and I need to clean this up for story time."

"We'll help you," Estrella replied. "The Klue Queens always help. Right, guys?"

Worried that Wanda would be mad, Cosmo, Swinger, Kirby, and Tokorri decided to help clean up.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile at Mrs. DeScoteaux's vacation home, Kaylin, Paige, Tania, Wanda, and Rick were coming up to the door when they saw two nerdy men - one in blue and the other in yellow, "We suspected it was once we saw two nerdy men looking around the garden. Are you that it's here?" asked the nerdy man in blue.

"I could've sworn I left it here," answered the nerd in yellow.

Remembering from the picture, Kaylin recognized them as Callen and Callan from their old web show. She was beginning to wonder why they would be in front of a French author's vacation home. Instead of answering, they told her to mind her own business, "If you two must know," Tania said to them, "we're here to interview Mrs. DeScoteaux about her discovery of 'Mercy of the Marionette'."

Petrified by the name, they both ran off, leaving our heroes in confusion, "I must say, mates," Rick said. "Those two are in a rush to something."

Inside the home, they saw Mrs. DeScoteaux freaking out about her missing novel when Kaylin gave her a big hug, "The Kirby Klue Queens?" she asked in a French accent. "How did you get in here?"

"Madame DeScoteaux," replied Kaylin. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of yours."

Quickly, Madame DeScoteaux recognized her old fairy godmother from her childhood. In her youth, Madam DeScoteaux was always bullied by her three older brothers for her overactive imagination. It was there that Cosmo and Wanda became her fairy godparents and inspired her to become a novelist. The Fairy Council let her retain her memory so her imagination could help fuel up the color fairies.

"Madame DeScoteaux," Tania said, "tell us how you discovered 'Mercy Of The Marionette'."

"If you must know," Mrs. DeScoteaux replied, "I always wrote stories about fairies and rainbows thanks to Cosmo and Wanda. Normally, I go to an abandoned house where I secretly think. After decades of going back and fourth, I decided to buy the house. While exploring the place I discovered a door that lead to an attic. It showed the novel, 'Mercy Of The Marionette by Maxim Arnoni.' People say that it was his last novel before he died in the 1800s during the rise of Italian immigrants in France. People rarely come to his house because they think it's haunted, but because of my strong belief in ghosts, I decided to go in."

"Amazing," commented Paige. "Like that's a bunch groovy way to get ideas, going on adventures with two fairies and sneaking into an abandoned home."

Mrs. DeScoteaux felt much better after talking it out with The Klue Queens, "Guys!" shouted Tania. "I found something. It's a strange note."

On the note, it read an important message.

_Ambush At NNPS, Tonight._

In horror, they knew that "Nigel's Noontime Puppet Show" was a target and they figured out who was responsible for the theft.

**XxoxX**

Later that night at Dominion Studios, peopler were lining up to see "Nigel's Noontime Puppet Show." The Klue Queens volunteered to help out with the show. They were all dressed up like court jesters for the entertainment while Wanda, Cosmo, Tokkori, Kirby, Rick, and Swinger were dressed as minstrels for the ushering, "How come I can't be in the act?" Tokkori complained as he adjusted his minstrel hat.

"Because no one likes a cranky show member," Rick answered. "This happened to Lewis Hightower III on the first season of 'LADUWS'."

"Oh, yeah," recalled Tokkori. "He was my favorite because he kept insulting female dancers."

Annoyed, Rick decided to check backstage.

Back there was an African-American boy. He was the host of "Novel Star TV," Braylon Roscoe, and was nervous about the whole performance. Just then, a stern caucasian lady wearing a periwinkle buisness outfit came in, "Mrs. Wilcox," Braylon said nervously. "You're here."

"If you don't get hits by the population of Allentown," Mrs. Wilcox sternly growled, "'Novel Star TV' is unplugged."

Little did she know was that Rick heard the whole thing. Hoping that it would save the foresac of reading novels, Rick decided to help Braylon.

**XxoxX**

In 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1, "Nigel's Noontime Puppet Show" was on the livestream. During the show, Mr. Colton was reciting Robert Louis Stevenson's "Treasure Island" in a jester remix. Everyone was fascinated by the girls recital of Treasure Island, thanks to their time in the library.

Little did they know was that Callen and Callan had water balloons in their hands and were planning to ruin Mr. Colton's show with a water balloon ambush and replace it with their reading of Mercy Of A Marionette. Before they had a chance to balloon-bush them, Cosmo and Wanda replaced the water balloons with a bunch of ducks, "Quack! Quack!" said the ducks.

The ducks started pecking Callen and Callan, much to their annoyance. The audience on the other hand laughed at them until the lost novel of "Mercy of the Marionette" fell out of you Callan's jacket. Everyone else was petrified that the stolen book fell out.

Estrella was blancing on a bouncy ball with a ball when she tossed banana peels at them. Callen and Callan were so annoyed by the ducks, they didn't noticed the banana peels and slipped on them. Then Estrella gave the leftovers to a hungry Swinger, "As we suspected," Kaylin said. "You two took the books."

"There were a few clues to figure out that was responsible for the theft," Tania said, "There was the picture of Callen and Callan's old picture at the library. Our friend told us that those two were popular until they had rating troubles. Also, remember when we came to Mrs. DeScoteaux's vacation home? Callen and Callan were both petrified when Paige said 'marionettes.' Finally, there was a note on the ground saying 'Ambush At NNPS, Tonight.' That meant that you two were going to sabotage his next broadcast."

"You have no idea what it was like with hundreds of writer's blocks and marketing troubles," Callen replied. "During our final year of college, the college yanked us off the air and in place of that Princess Storytime web show, 'Guidance Castle,' because they want to attract a young female generation."

"Over the last two years," explained Callan, "we tried to come up with a comeback. When we got word online that 'Novel Star TV' was interviewng that French lady novelist, we decided to use that at a comeback. We took the novel while disguising ourselves as crew people and plan to destroy every puppet web show, starting with 'Nigel's Noontime Puppet Show.' I mean, he's such a rat!"

Mr. Colton was offended by the insult. So, Kaylin and Paige decided to comfort the teacher. Officer Hess and a bunch of police officers cuffed Callen and Callan and dragged them away, "Bye, bye!" shouted Cosmo.

Knowing that "Mercy of a Marionette" must be heard, Wanda copied part of the novel into the minds of the Klue Queens and Mr. Colton, and they decided to do a short simple version of the story.

**XxoxX**

After the show, everyone was going crazy about the Klue Queens' performance on "Nigel's Noontime's Puppet Show." Not only that, but they saved "Novel Star TV" from getting cancelled. This was the highest rated show they'd ever did. Just then, Leah got a message from Studio 25.

_Dear Kirby Klue Queens._

_We've been seeing your blog post and videos from our dear friend, Atticus Harmon._

_After he told us about your last mystery involving a princess's kidnapping,_

_He wants you to be the next guest on Club Groove._

_Sincerely, Vincenzo Guidi, CEO of Studio 25._

"I know that place," recalled Estrella. "It's the Mafia of TV. Also, it's where 'Let's All Dance Until We're Sick' got started."

"Good luck with that, girls," Wanda replied, "because Cosmo is all bacon-pudding free. Now we can me up with Butch Hartman at the convention."

With one poof, Cosmo and Wanda were off to meet their supervisor, "There's one thing left to do girls," Leah said. "Dance until we're sick."

**The End.**


	15. An Order of Arthur Chocolate

Our heroes were heading off to Studio 25 in Orlando, Florida, because they were invited to guest star on the hit dance show, Club Groove, where their going to dance to New Kids On The Block's Step By Step. To save time, they travelled by Star like they always do. "We've been working on our NKOTB moves for three days straight" Rylie said to Tokkori, "It's amazing how keeping a hip hop playlist on Facetube could do.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Super Size Rylie" growled Tokkori, "But you had to bring Mr. Colton with you?"

Behind them, Mr. Colton was uncontrollably holding onto the star, "It's all about balance Mr. Colton" shouted Leah infront of them.

"It's easy for you." Replied Mr. Colton, "I'm scared of heights."

Kirby was confused on what's going on, "There are other shows at Studio 25." Tania explained "Talking and Babbling with and Dartnan Meadows is where Mr. Colton going to guest star. He just booked a gig there."

"He's going to put on a puppet show." Replied Estrella, "And we're also going to help up set up his puppets. Speaking of which, does he still have those puppets of us?"

"Of course, Estrella" answered Mr. Colton as he got up, "About the puppets. I made them myself because, I'm your biggest fan."

"What?" asked The Klue Queen, "We've been getting a lot of fan mail from all over Pennslvania about our mysteries. Most of them are from someone named, 'Nigel' we thought it was a different Nigel, but we decided to wait til further notice."

"I didn't give you my surname because I was afraid I'd be too old." Admitted Mr. Colton.

"Your never too old, Man" Paige replied, "Your still a cool teacher.

"Puppet." shouted Koharu in her big sister's arms.

Mr. Colton, Kirby, and Tokkori were confused by the appearance of baby Koharu, "My parents are having some friends from Oregon come over and they asked me to babysit Koharu, again."

"I remember your twin brother very well." groaned Mr. Colton, "Worst student I'd ever had. Mud tracking in the class room, bringing bugs for his science classes, only for them to get loose on accident and blabbing out stuff about fish heads and skunks. Gross."

"We know." Leah replied in disgust.

**XxoxX**

On the ground, they landed in front of the world renowned Studio 25, "Thank goodness for ground." Mr. Colton sighed with relief, "I don't know what's with Kirby, but I'm glad we're safe."

"Speaking of safe" Leah replied, "Kirby, are the puppets safe."

In Mr. Colton's star, he could see the puppet versions of The Klue Queens and has decided to do a parody of The Klue Queens for them. "About what Cosmo did." replied Leah, "He's always jumping to conclusions due to his low IQ but we understanding that your doing something for comedy and we don't mind it, as long as you don't make us too dumb."

"Why bother?" groaned an elderly businesswoman.

With one look, Tania recognized her as Phoney Pictures producers, 'Minnie Mogul'. "You haven't had a smash hit since the 2014s" recalled Tania, "With your last film, "Attack of the Robot Mooses. All it did was remind us how important mooses are to the world. By the way, what's a producer like you doing here?"

"Studio 25 has some leftover scripts and rejected ideas they want me to produce." Minnie explained, "It's called a collaboration."

"As for us" Leah replied, "We're helping our old middle school teacher put on a puppet show."

Minnie did a sarcastic laugh and said, "If you must know, I hate anthropomorphic animals dancing."

Then she took off to talk to the CEO of Studio 25.

Not wanting to give Koharu ideas, Paige, Kaylin, and Estrella decided to take her baby sister, Kirby, Swinger, Rick, and Tokkori to the green room while the rest of them set up.

**XxoxX**

In the green room, Paige was finding some baby toys for little Koharu to play, *This is stupid. * Tokkori groaned to himself, *I'd rather watch TV then babysit a human baby. It's like babysitting one million kirbys."

As he turned on the TV, reggae music popped up an anthropomorphic aardvark with glasses came on the TV, "What in gumbo is that noise?" Tokkori shouted, "This ain't a reggae concert, it's a regasp concert."

"That is Arthur," explained Kaylin, "I've seen most of the episodes. It's a bout a talking aardvark and his animal friends making message about friendships and believing in themselves. My favorite is when The Backstreet Boys guest starred. They were so cute as bears and bunnies."

"Ah, phooey!" insulted Tokkori, "That show makes me wanna barf."

Annoyed by the insult, Paige, Estrella, and Kaylin decided to check on the others while the animals chillax in the green room. Seeing a Twlight Zone picture on the wall, Tokkori got an idea.

**XxoxX**

In the parking lot, Tokkori got out a badly drawn picture of The Twlight Zone and told Kirby to, "Suck It Up!"

With one gulp, Kirby turned into Portal Kirby. He was about the size of a school bus. "Tokkori" Rick worriedly said, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Come on," Tokkori growled, "We don't want any bouncing babies drooling on me, nor monkey getting bugs out of my feathers without permission."

Inside the TV studio, The Klue Queens were putting up the finishing touches to the teacher's puppet show when they smelled Kirby Magic from outside; "Tokkori" Leah groaned to her, "What did you do?"

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile on the road in the world of Arthur, Mr. Ratburn's husband, "Patrick" were heading off to Pittsburgh for the weekend to learn about how television is made. Little did they know, is that Arthur's little sister, DW, and their dog, Pal, snuck in to meet celebrities. As they were riding along, the ground started to shake and a green light came out of nowhere.

**XxoxX**

In the human world, the Lakewood Elementary bus barged out, just as The Klue Queens came in, "If I know better" Kaylin recalled, "That looks like the bus from Lakewood Elementary."

"That could be any Lakewood Elementary," Tania replied as the anthropomorphic animals barged out of the bus feeling woozy from the entire rumbling, "With animals."

"Now now" Mr. Ratburn said, "Everyone remain calm, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding."

"Is is, Mr. Ratburn" replied Leah, "Forgive our friend, 'Tokkori' he always comes up with something very stupid."

After the Klue Queens introduced themselves, Arthur quickly recalled something, "Kaylin Hester" asked Arthur as he came up to her, "Your the girl who wrote non-stop Backstreet letters are you?"

"That's me" Kaylin confessed, "Major fan, my favorite episode is where you guys sang with The Backstreet Boys."

"Easy, Kay" replied Rylie, "No need to go all 90s."

"Since I know all their names" Kaylin said, "I'll handle this. Arthur, Buster, Francine, Muffy, Binky, Alan, Fern, George, Jenna, Ladonna, Maria, The Brain, Sue Ellen, and Mr. Ratburn's husband, 'Patrick'. By the way, you two are muy cute together."

"That's something I would say," Estrella replied.

"Normally" Patrick explained, "I'm a chocolate seller, but due to the bus driver having a fever, I was the only option available."

"Listen up, Y'all" shouted Tokkori as he came out, "Names' 'Tokkori' I summoned you rabid runts here to babysit Koharu, whom is the drooling baby that the dirty dirtbag, 'Paige' has."

Paige presented her baby sister towards, Arthur, much to his delight, "She reminds me of Kate" Arthur said as Koharu started playing with his glasses.

Just then, Estrella realized something, "Didn't Arthur have another sister?" asked Estrella "One that is a pain the head sometimes."

By the bus, DW trembled out of it with Pal in her hands, "DW" asked Arthur as he placed on his glasses and gives Koharu back to Paige, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were going to spend the weekend in Pittsburgh to learn how TV is made" DW answered, "So I thought-"

"You and Pal sneak into the bus so you can meet celebrities" guessed Leah, "We're detectives, it's what we do."

Inside Studio 25, they heard a loud scream.

**XxoxX**

The Klue Queens, Kirby, Tokkori, and the talking animals rushed to the set of Talking and Babbling with and Dartnan Meadows where they see a frantic Mr. Colton going like crazy. He was panicking because while Kirby was using his powers, someone stole his puppets.

The gang from Arthur was shocked because Mr. Colton was like a humanoid version of Mr. Ratburn, even their teacher was surprised by the humanoid version of himself, "It's like we're seeing double." Buster whispered to his best friend, Arthur.

"Talk about human cloning" insulted Tokkori as got out some matches from a nearby table, "If you want a real 'rat burn' let's heat things up."

Paralyzed by fear of the match, Mr. Colton passed out. The Klue Queens were mad at Tokkori even more because Mr. Colton was scared of fire. Leah used the 'Lick and Light Out' trick to the match and said, "Arson is against the law, Tokkori."

"Whatever!" growled Tokkori

By the door, an Italian-American man and his Japanese-American wife barged in to see what was going on. "Is everything alright?" asked the Italian man.

Quickly, Kaylin recognized them as Mr. and Mrs. Guidi from the original Let's All Dance Until We're Sick as two of the backup dancers; "We'll get him to the infirmary, ASAP." Mrs. Guidi explained, "In the meantime, why don't you investigate on who took the puppets."

"This nothing compared to fans fainting to The Backstreet Boys." Kaylin said.

Petrified by the name, Mrs. Guidi took Mr. Colton to the infirmary.

"Before we could get on," Leah said, "We're going to need suspects."

**XxoxX**

Suspects

Vincenzo Guidi(Co-CEO of Studio 25)- He seemed a bit nervous.

Minnie Mogul (Movie producer)- She had a sarcastic laugh while mentioning Mr. Colton's puppet show.

Ginger Guidi (Co-CEO of Studio 25 and choreographer of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick)- After Kaylin mentioned The Backstreet Boys, she just felt bummed.

**XxoxX**

Before they could head off with their buddies, Leah asked Mr. Ratburn and Patrick to look after Koharu and Kirby while they investigate, "Even need teachers need learning" explained Leah, "We must warn you, Kirby is filled with surprises."

Mr. Ratburn and Patrick weren't sure what they meant, but they decided to do their best to look after them.

**XxoxX**

Leah, Arthur, Pal, and Buster were going around a hallway for some clues. As they passed the briefing room, they bumped into Minnie Mogul, who was carrying a really heavy briefcase. Minnie was petrified by the looks of Arthur and Buster, "Don't you need any help with your briefcase?" Buster asked.

"No, thank you." answered Minnie rudely, "Especially form talking aardvarks and rabbits."

Leah, Arthur, and Buster found it weird because she could only carry a few light papers in her briefcase.

**XxoxX**

Kaylin, Tokkori, Muffy, and Francine were going around the costume room for clues. "Your hair is so pretty" commented Kaylin, "So is your dress."

"Thank you" Muffy replied.

"Can't you stop being girly and focus on solving mystery?" Francine asked, "This puppet show of your friends' old teacher's is important."

By the dance costumes, they passed an old Let's All Dance Until We're Sick poster with The Backstreet Boys on them. Francine and Muffy were surprised by the fact that The Backstreet Boys were responsible for making LADUWS the biggest dance show on TV, "I use to have a crush on Nick Carter," Muffy recalled, " Then switched to Howie D, because of his kindness. Then I swap to A. J because I found out that Howie D has a girlfriend."

"You realize that A. J in human form has tattoos?" replied Francine.

Little did they know, is that Mrs. Chirohiro-Guidi heard the whole thing and felt a bit bummed. When Kaylin looked up, she could see the bummed co-ceo "Mrs. Chirohiro-Guidi," she gasped, "We didn't see you there!"

"Please," Mrs. Chirohiro-Guidi replied sadly, "Call me, 'Ginger'."

She walked up to a makeup chair and sat down with a downer look, "What's wrong?" asked Francine.

Thinking clearly, Muffy could recall from a fan letter that Ginger Chirohiro and Howie Dorough were surrogate siblings at the time of the first season of Let's All Dance Until We're Sick. Ginger removed her heart-shaped locket with a ruby on it and opened it up. In the locket was a picture of her 13-year-old self and of a 29-year-old Howie Dorough."

Kaylin could tell that Ginger missed her surrogate brother due to his tight schedule and him raising a family. While Kaylin, Francine, and Muffy comforted a crying Ginger, Tokkori rolled his eyes and started looking around for clues. To cheer her up, they decided to give Tokkori a makeover.

**XxoxX**

During their investigation Estrella, Swinger, Sue Ellen, and Maria found a kid's craft tent and made some beaded jewelry, Rylie, Rick, Ladonna, Binky, and Jenna went into the prop room and found a mysterious scrap book with all of Minnie Mogul's pictures of being on talk shows, Tania, Fern, and George wrote a parody song of a Phineas and Ferb classic, and DW, Paige, DW, and Alex found the music storage room and found a NKOTB single.

**XxoxX**

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, Patrick Ratburn was teaching Kirby how to make his own candy bars, "Patrick" Mr. Ratburn said to his husband while carrying Koharu, "Are you sure teaching a pink alien how to make candy is a good idea."

"Relax, dear" replied Patrick, "If I could teach like you, I can."

While they were talking, Kirby grabbed a large bottle of chocolate syrup and placed it in the blender, causing a crazy mess. Mr. Ratburn and Patrick were petrified, but Koharu was amazed.

**XxoxX**

In the green room, The Klue Queens were rounding up the class and waiting for Kaylin and her buddies. At the door, Kaylin, Muffy and Francine came in with Tokkori dressed as a sailor. "This is humiliating." complained Tokkori.

"Now, now." Kaylin whispered to her bird friend, "This is punishment for summoning Toons into our world without permission."

"Fine" Tokkori groaned as he starting bouncing up and down and acting like a sailor, "Quack a doodle doo, Quack a doodle doo!"

Everyone was confused, but Kaylin, Paige, Koharu, Muffy and DW were delighted by the cute little Tokkori. After Rylie told Leah about the scrapbook, Leah figured out who's responsible for the theft of the puppets. The class wasn't so sure about pulling this off, but then, Kaylin said something to encourage them, "It's a simple message and it comes from the heart, believe in yourselves, that's the way you start."

Remembering this as their theme song, everyone agreed to the plan, "Tania" Leah said to her sister, "You, Rylie, Estrella, Swinger, Rick, and Tokkori stay here and explain the plan. Kaylin, Paige and I are gonna pick up Kirby and Koharu.

**XxoxX**

In the cafeteria, they could see that the whole place was a total mess. Everywhere they looked, chocolate covered the place. On a table, Koharu and Kirby were both having a little food fight when Paige and Leah came up to them, "Poyo(Hi Leah!")" greeted Kirby.

"Kirby" asked Leah as she picked up the dirty puffball, "Where's Mr. Ratburn and Patrick?"

Kirby pointed to the traumatized rat and aardvark by a pile of empty bowls covered with pink frosting, "You would not believe what a big appetite Kirby has!" Patrick stuttered.

"We know," admitted Leah, "Kirby does this all the time back where we're from. We warned you he's full of surprises."

"Rylie found some leftover Italian marionettes in the prop room and we figure you two could use." explained Paige, "And we could use some of the leftover chocolate."

"What does this got to do with chocolate?" Mr. Ratburn asked as he got up.

"You'll see soon enough," answered Leah.

**XxoxX**

On the set of Club Groove, everyone was getting ready for a broadcast for the Friendly Scout Viewtube channel. Arthur, Buster, and Francine were running the cameras , Binky, Sue Ellen, and The Brain operating the boom mikes , George, Alex, and Maria were handling the sound effects and lights, and Ladonna, Binky, and Fern were handling the broadcasting. DW was disappointed because she wanted to help too. Sensing her negative vibrations, Rick came up to the little girl, "Hey DW" he said with a smile, "I know how you can help."

Quietly, Rick whispered her plan in the tiny aardvark's ear. Feeling much better, DW walked up to the turntable.

Hearing Pal's barking, they knew that Muffy is coming with Minnie Mogul. "Right here" Muffy said while dressed in a disco ballet outfit, "Here's the set of Club Groove."

"Must say" Minnie said, "Too 1970s."

"Anyway, " Muffy replied, "Sit down on the ground and tell us all about your times as a big shot producer. But first, let me take that briefcase of yours."

Muffy took Minnie's briefcase and gave it to Swinger.

Before she got a chance to speak, the screen behind her changed to a gay Romeo and Julien, with Mr. Ratburn and Patrick as the puppets of the two leading characters, "Romeo, Romeo" Patrick said as Julien, "Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?"

"In thy mud, Sweet Julien In The Sun" answered Mr. Ratburn as Romeo.

Everyone snickered at the comedy puppet show, but Minnie found it repulsive. Just then, DW started playing New Kids On The Block's Step By Step on the turntable, much to their confusion.

Kirby came onstage with a Sgt. Pepper hat and held a sign that said, 'Let's Dance!'

"What y'all waiting for a dummy convention" shouted Tokkori wearing a rapper outfit, "Everybody dance now!"

Arthur and friends were confused but danced anyway while DW and Koharu played with the turntable. "Why are we dancing?" The Brain asked in confusion

"She said, 'She hates anthropomorphic animals dancing." explained Rick.

Mr. Ratburn and Patrick rushed up to see the students dancing like crazy, "What are you wait for, a capture from the zookeeper" asked Tokkori, "DANCE!"

The gay animals were confused, but danced anyway, Arthur's class was embarrassed, because their teacher and his husband were dancing again in the style of the New Kids On The Block. Suddenly, Rylie appeard in a disco Beatles outfits and the beaded jewelry Estrella, Swinger, Sue Ellen, and Maria made "Hold the dancing, fellas" she interrupted the gay animal couple, "Leave the New Kids On The Block dancing to me."

"Yeah, go Rylie!" Binky shouted.

One by one, the other Klue Queens came out while dressed in disco/Beatles outfits and Estrella's beaded jewelry. Annoyed by the anthropomorphic animals dancing, Minnie blurted "Okay I confess I confess. I stole the marionettes."

"DW" shouted Paige, "Kill the music."

Hearing this, DW and Koharu stopped playing NKOTB, "I was suppose to be the main act until that puppet master took my place, at the last minute," Minnie explained, "I didn't want to be involved in any anthropomorphic animals, puppet shows, and no boy band tributes."

"Good thing I stopped at the Backstreet Boys episode." Kaylin recalled.

"Lucky for us" interrupted Tania, "There were a few clues to figure out about your theft. Your sarcasm laugh when we mentioned puppet show, you carrying a suitcase that was rather heavy, and your scrapbook on your many times on the talkshows here in Florida."

Swinger opened the briefcase and there was the missing marionettes of The Klue Queens.

Minnie told them to stop the recordings, but Fern explained that this was broadcasted live on the Friendly Scout's and Studio 25 View Tube videos. Minnie tried to escape. Luckily, Mr. and Mrs. Guidi tripped her from a curtain and grabbed her, "Get me out here" begged a traumatized Minnie, "This place is crawling with vermin."

"Relax" Vincenzo replied, "This place is always crawling with magical beings and aliens. Plus a little cleaning in the kitchen by yourself will teach you not to ruin show gigs."

Once Mr. and Mrs. Guidi left with the traumatized Minnie Mogul in their arms, Buster asked why are The Klue Queens dressed like a bunch of disco Beatles, "Remember the episode, 'It's Only Rock And Roll'" asked Estrella, "We figured that if Muffy couldn't use her concept on The Backstreet Boys, she can do it on us"

"There's also a change of plans" Leah replied, "We're going to perform a special song for a special alien. Keep the cameras rolling."

One by one, The Klue Queens danced to the instrumental version of Everything's Better With Perry, thanks to Koharu and DW. By a sign, Kirby popped out and did his little dance.

_We consider every day of we, to spend it with a Kirby_

_We're always in the glorier, because he's a star warrior_

_Our all you can eat alien Brings smiles to the six women_

_Life's never ruddy duddy, with our gumball buddy_

_When we're dancing the way, it's better_

_Rewriting the stars, it's better_

_Eating our lunch it's better_

_Like we're some pancakes, and he's the butter_

_Having scouts honor, it's better_

_Playing with monkeys, it's better_

_Being in a bunch it's better_

_and Sucking it up, is a really big saider_

_Every day we have it all, we start it with a pink puff ball_

_He's adorable and he makes your tears go byeby, Everything's better with Kirby. _

_Everything's better when we just wanna say little Kirby, Everything's better with you._

During the song, Muffy came onstage and danced with Kaylin. In the end, The Klue Queens hugged the little alien and Kirby sang, "Poyo!"

**XxoxX**

Later, after The Klue Queens performance on Club Groove and Talking and Babbling with and Dartnan Meadows, it was time for Mr. Ratburn's class to return home. Once every cast member got onto the bus, Arthur stopped and said to Kailyn, "There's a surprise for you inside the green room."

Kaylin walked up to a conscious Mr. Colton, "Thank goodness my marionettes were alright." Mr. Colton said, "I don't know what I would be without them."

"Kirby" shouted The Klue Queens, "Suck It Up!"

With one gulp of a flier for The Twlight Zone Leah grabbed from storage, he turned into Portal Kirby again. As quick as they could, The Lakewood Elementary bus went in. Kirby changed back and wondered if it worked. On Kaylin's View Tube app on her phone, she could see the live stream of the new Arthur episode, DW was barging out and Mr. Ratburn's class were surprised by DW and Pal stowing onto the boat. Seeing this, they knew that they made it back into their cartoon.

**XxoxX**

In the green room, Kaylin found a poster of The Backstreet Boys from the It's Only Rock and Roll episode, with the signatures of Mr. Ratburn's class.

_To Kaylin_

_Thanks for showing us an early demo on how TV is made_

_So have this poster in returned_

_Signed, Arthur and friends._

Kaylin was so amazed that she kept it in her souvenir bag for safekeeping.

**The End**

**Note: Everything's Better With Kirby is a parody of Everything's Better with Perry from Phineas and Ferb.**


	16. Cast of Kirby Klue Queens WAY

Uncle Wayne- Josh Gad

Mr. Colton- Arthur Holden

Destiny- Sofia Carson

Aspen Burnham- Jack McBrayer

Judsong Soul- Jesse McCartney

Braylon Roscoe- Carlos Alazraqui

Callen and Callan- Jason Marsden and Phil LaMarr

Princess Adelaide- Jennifer Hale.

Douglas Hermanson- Tom Kenny

Khloe Khloeidescope- Eden Sher

Dr. Cory Teel- Brad Garrett

Hayes Blanch- Ben Diskin

Nurse Kay- Melissa Joan Hart

Edwin- Neil Patrick Harris

Additional Voices

Grey Griffin, Cree Summer, Dee Bradley Baker, Collin Dean, Alan Tudyk, Tom Kenny, Jill, Talley, Lara Jill Miller, Jessica DiCicco, Kerry Williams, Kayzie Rogers, Ted Lewis, Eric Stuart, Eden Sher, Adam McArthur, Candi Milo, Eric Bauza, Catherine Tate, Keone Young, James Sie.


	17. An Order of Flerken Flounder

It was a quiet night at the Philadelphia International Airport. Everyone arriving to and from flights all over the world. Just then, out of nowhere, a werecat appears and starts terrorizing the good patrons of the airport, including a Jamaican ambassador named Crosby Gilmore. The only thing it left behind was a counterfeit dollar.

**XxoxX**

In her room, Kaylin was putting up a poster of the Arthur version of the Backstreet Boys, with the autographs of him and his friends.

Fayth came into the room looking confused. "Is that a poster from the 'Arthur' episode 'It's Only Rock and Roll'?" she asked.

"The gang from Arthur gave it to me as a surprise present after we stopped Minnie Mogul from ruining Mr. Colton's act," Kaylin explained.

"I hate to burst your bubble," Fayth replied, "but the Backstreet Boys are middle-aged."

"I know," replied Kaylin. "But their still adorable."

Fayth was annoyed because Kaylin still admired the greatest boy band ever, even in their 40s and 50s. Then Fayth reminded Kaylin that they had to go to the Lititz Heights Public for an important briefing.

In Fayth and Leelannee's rooming, Leelannee was letting her stuffed rat with a green bowtie and stuffed aardvark with a red bow tie kiss.

"Aww," cooed Leelannee. "I can't get enough of the 'Special Someone' episode. If only I could try some of that cartoon chocolate."

"Come on, Leela," Kaylin said at the door. "We've got an important meeting at the library.

Just as they were about to leave, Rusty stopped them. "Girls," he groaned, "I was just about to serve dinner."

"Hey, Uncle Rusty!" shouted Kaylin. "An ambassador from Jamaica is coming to Lititz Heights for the Jamaican Cultural Festival at Ziggy Bob's Banquet Friday after school. Officer Downs is inviting us to cover some government issues i'm bringing Fayth and Leelannee with me. They believed that it's a pet that could be a playmate for Little Miss Starlight."

"Well," Rusty replied, "take some of these pretzel bags with you. I can't see you girls go hungry."

Not wanting to upset their uncle, they took the bags and headed off.

**XxoxX**

Later at Lititz Heights Public Library, Ricardo was comforting a broken armed Crosby, who'd just got out of the airport infirmary.

"Girls," Officer Downs said, "this is Crosby Gilmore. He's an agent for the NSA and the Jamaician ambassador for the Jamaican Cultural Festival Friday evening."

"Not only I came here for the Jamaican Cultural Festival," Agent Gilmore explained, "but I needed somebody to take care of this wild beast."

In a NSA cat carrier, they saw a little orange cat. "Awww," cooed Kaylin. "It's a little cat."

"I was right," admitted Fayth. "She's perfect for a playmate for Little Miss Starlight."

"It's not just any cat," Officer Downs corrected. "It's a flerken. Goose here is very powerful and wants you girls to look after her."

Not understanding Goose's concept, Crosby decided to give a demonstration with an old mannequin. Quickly, Goose's tentacles popped out, and ate the large manequin in one bite.

"The government is training a group of Skrull superheroes here on Earth and I don't want this little being's acidic claws hurting anyone," explained Officer Downs.

Swinger came to Goose and sniffed him, only for Goose to stick a tentacle out and scare him away.

"But there's one thing I don't understand," Leah said. "What happened to your arm?"

"About that," Agent Gilmore said sadly. "I was on my way to pick up Goose when a werecat attacked me. Luckily, I got Goose after I got out of the infirmary."

To cheer him up, the Klue Queens signed his cast. Kirby even did a crudely drawn version of himself on it. Everyone chuckled.

**XxoxX**

The next day after school, the girls arrived to the airport via Kirby. Of course, Kaylin had to bring Fayth, Leelannee, and Little Miss Starlight as Goose's playmates. Once they interviewed the manager, he claimed that he wrecked the local Velossi's cafe and any other pizza joint at the airport.

"This is worse than King Dedede eating up an entire banquet for interstellar ambassadors," Tokkori complained, "which he does all the time."

"So whoever did this must hate pizza," suggested Rylie.

Suspects

Bodie(Baggage boy)- Same structure as the were cat.

Jaxtyn(Pilot)- Needed money.

Madden(Airport repairman)- Knows every inch of the airport.

Emory(Manager of the food dept)- Hates people going into warehouses that aren't employees.

**XxoxX**

Leah and Estrella were going around the kitchen. Swinger was sniffing up the bananas in the fruit pile when Estrella told him to come along. "You silly little mono," she chuckled. "You know better than to sniff around and eat the bananas."

Swinger was grumpy of course because Estrella wouldn't let him eat in the airport kitchen. Just as they were about to ask some of the employees where Emory was, an African-American man in a chef's uniform barged in. It was Emory himself. He got word from security about spotting two girls and a monkey sneaking around the kitchen.

"Listen here, you trespassers!" he growled, get out of the kitchen! This is for employees only!"

"You don't understand," replied Leah. "We're part of the Kirby Klue Queens, and we got word of a were cat attack."

"Oh yeah," recalled Emory. "Many pizza place workers are going on a vacation from the airport to avoid cat troubles. Though I can only think of one thing worse: monkey troubles."

Swinger was annoyed, but Estrella grabbed her pet monkey. Not wanting to get in a lot of trouble, they decided to leave the kitchen.

**XxoxX**

Elswhere at the airport, Kaylin, Tania, Tokkori, Little Miss Starlight, and Flerken were going around the warehouses, "I feel uncomfortable," complained Tokkori. "Don't you girls know that cats and birds don't mixed? I could get eaten."

Once they reached a warehouse, Tania decided to lockpick one of them to see if there's any clues. Before she could do that, a charming repairman came up and blocked her hand. He was Madden, "Excuse me," he interrupted as he flirtasously staired at them. "Are you the world famous Klue Queens?"

Instead of answering, they creepily nodded their heads, "I hate to break it to you," Kaylin replied. "But four of us are already taken. I can't ever leave me dear Nathaniel."

"Yeah," continued Tania. "And I don't want any idiots messing with me. By the way, what are you doing here?"

"It's my job little lady," Madden answered flirtatiously. "I have keys to all the rooms at the airport, whenever there's a plane in need of repair, i'm your man."

It was a little odd. Usually the person who knew the place more than anyone would have the keys to the warehouses, "Come on," Kaylin said. "Let's look for something for Goose and Little Miss Starlight to play with, besides the mice invading the airport."

But it was too late. Goose and Little Miss Starlight were playing with the mice. Fortunately, Kaylin got out a Friendly Scout Kitty Fishy biscuit, and they both ate through the box.

Suddenly, a grey werecat popped out and tried attacking the girls. Luckily, Goose used her tentacles and tossed him to a sardine truck. Kaylin and Tania picked up Little Miss Starlight and Goose so they wouldn't be tempted into eating the Sardines.

**XxoxX**

Inside the theater, Rylie and Paige, Rick, Kirby, Fayth and Leelannee were being on the lookout for Bodie and Jaxtyn when they heard two thugs contacing their boss, "Don't worry," the thin thug whispered. "Once they destroy them completely, then all his pain will be gone."

"And you'll finally win your sweetheart's heart again," whispered the bald thug.

"Look at those two," whispered Paige. "They, like, have the same structure as the werecat."

"Yeah," Rylie agreed quietly "But we gotta check Bodie and Jaxtyn first before we jump to conclusions."

"Right," whispered Paige.

When they got out, they saw Bodie and Jaxtyn doing a circus act to entertain the children who were waiting for their flights and people who are disappointed due to delayed flights. Amused by their circus routine, Kirby, Fayth, and Leelanee joined in, "At least this keeps Kirby from eating the food," admitted Paige.

**XxoxX**

Ten minutes later, the girls were having dinner at an O'Mickey's at the airport, doing some thinking, "I figure that there could be more than one werecat," Tania stated. "I've still got the artificial that Agent Gilmore gave to me, and this werecat has brown fur, the one that attacked Kay and I having grey fur."

"That's true," Paige replied. "And we didn't get a chance to fully see the inside of one of the warehouses."

Remembering a small detail about working, Kaylin got an idea.

**XxoxX**

Later, the girls were disguised as flight attendants and going through the warehouses, "Why are we disguised as flight attendants?" asked Rylie.

"Because the warehouses are for employees only," whispered Kaylin. "And don't mind Swinger, Rick, Tokkori, Kirby Goose, and Little Miss Starlight. Fayth and Leelannee are taking them to the Rorority's at the airport. Manager says that it's on the house, as long as Kirby doesn't eat up all the food as usual and they let keep Tokkori from insulting the customers."

Remembering from their superstition books from the library, they knew that 13 was an unlucky number. Very stealthily, they snuck by warehouse 13, only to find in the window, a printing machine and millions of counterfeit dollars. Before they could escape, the two bodyguards Rylie and Paige saw earlier blocked them, "Didn't people tell you to mind your own business?" asked the bald thug.

"Yeah," answered Rylie. "But counterfeiting is illegal."

They tried dancing their way out, but ended up trapped in a net, "What are you two goofballs doing?!" shouted Madden from behind.

"Sorry, boss," replied the thin thug, "but we were just following your orders."

"Orders, schmorders," growled Madden. "Keep those Klue Queens from exposing my counterfeiting."

"Madden," growled Tania. "We figured it was someone who knew all the parts of the airport."

"Lucky I wasn't fooled by your little faces." Madden smiled evilly. "A good manager must always keep track of who works here and who doesn't. When I tell the manager that you girls are sneaking around the airport impersonating flight attendants, you're going to be the ones who're sorry."

Little did they know was that Fayth, Leelannee, Kirby, Swinger, Tokkori, Rick, Goose, and Little Miss Starlight were spying on them through the boxes. Fayth got out the leftover ribs and got an idea. "Kirby, suck it up!" she and Leelannee shouted.

With one gulp of the baby back ribs, Kirby turned into Whip Kirby, "Just like in Devo's music video!" shouted Leelannee.

Quickly, Kirby whipped the three criminals into a box of counterfeit dollars, trapping them. Meanwhile, Goose used his acidic claws to free the girls. With gratitude, the girls hugged the little beast and then looked at Kaylin's two sisters, "Just like how you got your Follow Directions badge," Leah recalled as Goose started freeing our heroes with her acidic claws. "You just remembered the tiny details. Say Kirby's trigger words and he'll use his copy abilities."

"Well," Fayth replied, "we learned from the best."

**XxoxX**

Back at the airport, the police were cuffing Madden and his goons while our heroes talked to the manager.

"There were some clues that Madden did those were-cat attacks," recalled Rylie. "Like that news article of Crosby's attack, they said that the werecat was leaving behind counterfeit dollars."

"Let's not forget that had keys to every warehouse in the airport," recalled Estrella, "including the abandoned warehouse 13."

"And the stuff we heard from those two thugs," recalled Kaylin, "They said that once they destroy them completely, then all his pain will be gone."

"They were printing millions of counterfeit dollars at Warehouse 13 with an old printing press," guessed Rylie. "The werecat thing was just a coverup so they can scare the patrons away."

"You would not believe what's it like working as an airport repairman," growled Madden. "Whenever your crew orders pizza, the smell tends to distract to you while your working. Next thing you know, your girlfriend leaves you for a pizza delivery guy, who owns a legendary pizza place at the Italian market. In order to win the love back, I should be a fake millionaire. But I couldn't do it alone, so I hired two thugs to pose as werecats to keep the patrons from finding out. It's amazing when you can come up with the idea fore a werecat from horror novels that are overdue at the Philadelphia Public Library."

"Overdue books, huh?" Estrella asked. "Looks like your last real check would cover the overdue book."

This was bad news for Madden, but good news for the Klue Queens and Goose. The security started dragging Madden and his goons away while the girls high-fived each other, "There's only one thing left now," Leah replied. "A little trip to the Jamaican Cultural Festival.

**XxoxX**

The next day after school, the teenagers were attending the Jamaican Cultural Festival, and even a line to sign Agent Gilmore's cast.

Goose and Little Miss Starlight were both eager to have their own Furiams cat food eating contest. However, Kirby ate the whole thing in one gulp, just so he wouldn't be tempted into eating all the food at the festival. Goose and Little Miss Starlight weren't annoyed; instead they chuckled because Kirby was such a sucker upper.

**The End**

**Note: Ziggy Bob's Banquet is a homage to Bob Marley and his son, 'Ziggy' who sings the Arthur theme song.**


	18. An Order of Hologram Crackers

It was a rainy day in the magical town of Lititz Heights and an elderly lady with early 1910s styled clothes was arriving. From her purse, she got out a picture of a white and blue dress.

"Soon," she whispered to herself, "the Voice of The Tides will be mine. I'll teach James Cameron never to give that prototype dress to that Jem-loving Genevieve."

**XxoxX**

At the same time, the girls were having dinner at Roadhouse Fantasia. They were all very excited about seeing the Lititz Heights High spring musical, "The Voices of Songs," which was the last play production Mayor Hess was in before retirement.

"This isn't just any version," explained Tania. "It's the rock and roll version, accompanied by a band from Los Angeles."

"Tonight is going to be groovy!" exclaimed Paige. "Only three hours til showtime."

Ms. McBruce was coming from the office with a really hungry Kirby. By the buffet, he saw the most Outrageous food ever. As he was eating up all the food uncontrollably, Nathaniel came in and was parylyzed by the cooking.

"Nathaniel!" Kaylin shouted as she grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Kirby sucking it up again?" guessed Nathaniel.

Kaylin blushed because her boyfriend was there.

Leah turned her head to see a familiar face. "Hey look, guys," she said to the other Klue Queens. "Nathaniel is here."

"Hey, girls," greeted Nathaniel. "Psyched about the show? It's going to rock."

Nathaniel explained that he was helping out Starlight Home for Foster Girls in California. His dad was really good friends with Emmett Benton from when they were in college. "Their most successful group, Jem and the Holograms, are the accompanists for this special play, but this isn't the only specialty of this version of 'The Voices of Songs'."

From his phone, he showed a photograph of his late mother when she was alive. In the picture she wore a very beautiful white and blue dress that was so beautiful. It was a rare dress called the Voice of The Tides.

"It was a prototype dress for the 1997 movie 'Titanic'," explained Nathaniel. "Unfortunately, Kate found it a little flashy, and she and James were afraid that it would blind the cast and crew. So they gave it to his good friend Genevieve as a birthday present at 18."

Tania could recall from newspaper and magazine articles that Genevieve wore the same dress in her college production of "The Voice of Songs." "I hear from Enchorus Monthly that anyone with a lot of money would get their hands on it."

"I know," replied Nathaniel. "That's why my father entrusted your principal to watch it. Mom wore it during the wedding scene of 'The Voice of Songs'."

"That's right," recalled Kaylin. "Your mother played Marianna. You told me that during my mystery in Atlantic City, where we had our first kiss."

Nathaniel blushed.

"Awww," cooed a pink-haired woman. "Setting sails for romance."

It was Jem. She came to Roadhouse Fantasia for dinner. Behind her were Aja, Shana, Kimber, and Raya, otherwise known as the Holograms. In Aja's hand was a tiny little Latino girl with curly hair and pink and blue '80s clothes, "And who's this little angel?" asked Kaylin.

"This is a recent edition, Jaycee Iturburua. Her parents were recently killed in a boating accident, and she doesn't have any other relatives in America."

"Hola," Jaycee greeted sadly.

Kaylin knew that Jaycee was having a hard time with the loss of her parents and assures the little girl that she'd get better.

Outside, a familiar maid was shining the mirrors off of a when she spotted the our friends, "Hello there, Nathaniel," greeted the maid. "A little bug got into the mirror, and I don't want it to distract my driving."

"Lina," called Nathaniel. "Thanks for the help."

Our heroes were confused, "You remember my maid Melina?" Nathaniel asked "Sometimes I call her Lina in affection."

"Oh, yeah," recalled Paige. "From the first time we came to your mansion."

"She's been a second mother figure to me whenever my real mom wasn't around," Nathaniel explained. "You know when she was still alive."

"Of course," Lina recalled. "Also, I have been having parental issues back in the past. My ex-husband left me after we lost a little ice crystal."

Before Lina could explained further, Leah's cellphone went off. After a few minutes on the phone, she turned to the Klue Queens and said, "The Voice of the Tides is missing!"

**XxoxX**

When they arrived at Lititz Heights High, Principal Hopkins was panicking. Mrs. Hess tried to calm her down, but it was no use. Once the limo arrived, Nathaniel, Jaycee, Lina, the Klue Queens, and the Holograms popped out, "Is everything alright?" asked Estrella.

"Thank goodness your here," Mrs. Hess said with a relief. "We all know that Principal Hopkins goes into a panic whenever a valuable item for a show or game has been stolen."

"Any suspects?" asked Tania. "As usual, we need suspects."

"Only one," explained Mrs. Hess. "A crazy sailor ninja who has been terrorizing the actors."

**XxoxX**

In the auditorium, Aja, Shana, Tania, Estrella, Swinger, Rick, and Tokkori were going around checking for clues. So far, they didn't found anything. Suddenly, Helen came in while going over their lines, "Hey, Helen," greeted Estrella as she did a finger wave to her girlfriend.

"Hey, Estrella," greeted Helen as she blushed. "Excited for the show tonight? We're doing our final dress rehearsal before the main event."

"We are," replied Estrella, "but some nutcase stole the costumes and the Voice of the Tides."

"Yeah," Helen said as her smile turned into her a frown. "Everyone is starting to worry that the show will be a flop. As they say in the theater, 'The show must go on'."

"Right," replied Tania. "Why don't you find the original costumes from the 2002 production of 'The Voices of Sounds' while we look for more clues?"

With a quick nod, Helen agreed to the plan.

**XxoxX**

Nataniel, Kaylin, Paige, Raya, and Kimber were going around the costume dept, where the Voice of the Tides and other costumes were stolen.

On the ground, Paige found a bobby pin and remembered the old 'bobby pin lickpock trick'. "This does explain how the sailor ninja was able to get in and steal the costumes," she said.

Wanting to think, Nathaniel got out a yo-yo with a picture of the Heart of the Ocean on it. "That's a really special yo-yo," he explained. "My mom gave this to me during the 20th anniversary of 'Titanic'., "You must be attatched to the yo-yo," guessed Kaylin.

"Not too attatched like taffy jam." replied Nathaniel.

"Taffy jam?" Kaylin asked. "That's very rare."

But little did they know that the sailor ninja was spying on them. Quickly, it sent the old lady a text message,

_Kirby Klue Queens are catching on. Prepare the trap._

**XxoxX**

Outside he auditorium Rylie, Leah, Kirby, and Jem were looking around for clues when Kirby smelled taffy nearby. Quickly, he rushed over to a taffy box.

In the taffy box, instead of taffy, there was empty wrappers with words. Remembering that she gave out puzzle-solving badges last week, Leah decided that she should crack the cost. After assembling the words together, they become horrified. So horrified, that they decided to get the others ASAP.

**XxoxX**

Along the way, Kaylin smelled the box and it smelled like saltwater taffy. But not just taffy - it had a cross between rare expensive coconut and rare chocolate from Belgium.

"I know only one taffy store that could sell that sells that type of coconut chocolate taffy with those rarities," Nathaniel growled angrily. "Durand's Delight."

**XxoxX**

In the Lititz Heights ballet house, Mayor Hess was tied up and was trying to escape. Sadly, the old lady in 1910s apparel popped up and glared at her, "Hello, Louise," she greeted.

"Evie," snarled Mayor Hess. "I was afraid you'd show up."

"For decades," growled Evie, "I've waited a long time to get my revenge for you ruining my life. You played tattletale and caused my fans to turn against me."

"Why bother?" growled Mayor Hess. "You weren't a cooperative actress, and you always get into character too much."

By the window, the mysterious ninja-sailor came in and removed her mask. It was Evie Durand, Nathaniel's ex girlfriend, "I sent the message to those Klue Creeps," she said. "Just like you planned, Granny."

"I didn't go through all the trouble of tricking Mayor Hess into thinking that there's a new candy restaurant opening and knocking her out with some smelly fish heads I bought at the markets. Then let you go into the school and breaking in with your old bobby pins and lure those girls to their doom." replied Evie The First

"Too bad!" shouted Leah from behind. "You are too predictable."

Accompanying her were the rest of our heroes. "How did you get in here?" Evie the First asked.

"It's amazing what a learning lockpicking from the Friendly Scouts would do," answered Tania as she got out of bobby pin.

"Evie the Third," declared Evie. "You should know better than to give them ideas to fight fire with fire."

"Evie the Third?" everyone but Mayor Hess asked.

"Your looking at Evie Carolyn Durand III," explained Evie. "Granny wanted the Durand name to continue, so she forced my dad to use my mom's last name, or else she'll bank out all his money on expesive designer clothes."

Enraged, Evie The First tossed a Chikorama Tech trap cage and trapped our heroes, leaving out Nathaniel's Heart of the Ocean yo-yo. With a villainous grin, Evie smashed Nathaniel's yo-yo.

"That's for breaking my heart and moving on from Mommy Genevieve's demise." growled Evie The Third.

Nathaniel was petrified, because that was one of the few tokens that his mother has given to him.

"Evie!" shouted Kaylin. "This is unforgivable! His heart does go on, you know!"

Without hesitation, Jem got an idea. "Synergy," whispered Jem, "get us out of this."

*Open up!* shouted Synergy *This is the police! Release them and nobody will get hurt!*

Thinking that the police was real, Evie the First released them, "Kirby, suck it up!" shouted the Klue Queens.

With one gulp of the yo-yo Evie destroyed, Kirby turned into Yo-Yo Kirby.

In a flash, Kirby grabbed the two Evies and tied them up, "Now," growled Jem, "you're going to tell us where the costumes are."

"No way," sneered Evie The Third. "Granny and I won't tell you where they are."

"Oh yeah?" Shana dared. "Even if we give you the dull look makeover?"

"Not the dull look!" cowered Evie The Third. "I love my trashy look makeup!"

"Okay! Okay!" shouted Evie The First. "There in the balconies."

To make sure she was telling the truth, Leah got out a prism necklace Issac gave to her for her birthday. And sure enough, the two Evies were right. The Voice of the Tides was a really flashy dresses, "It's just like the musicals of 'Dogs,' 'Violinists in the Attic,' 'The Queen and Me,' 'Nightspot,' and 'Indianapolis'," groaned Mayor Hess as Kaylin and Estrella untie her. "You're always a stuckup!"

**XxoxX**

One by one, the Klue Queens, the Holograms, Nathaniel, Lina, Jaycee, Mayor Hess, Tokkori, Kirby, and Rick left with the stolen costumes.

"Thanks for the help, Jerrica Benton," commented Leah.

Jem felt nervous, because she had to keep Synergy a secret. Then Leah told her not to worry, for it was the fact that Lititz Heights was a haven for magic beings and rockers who wanted to keep power technology a secret.

After Kirby safely placed the costumes in a Warp Star, they were off to the premiere of 'The Voice of Songs.'

During the flight, Kaylin started to realize something. "Guys," she said, "this is just like the Titanic. I'm like Jack, Nathaniel is like Rose, and Evie is like Cal. They come to a world renowned town to talk about marriage and merging, Cal gives Rose a rare jewel as an engagement present, and Cal frames Jack for the theft. "Yeah," replied Kimber. "Only the two Evies tried to kidnap you and break Nathaniel's heart."

"Speaking of hearts," Kaylin replied as she took Nathaniel's hand, "I'm sorry for what Evie did to your yo-yo."

"It's okay," replied Nathaniel. "I'm a millionaire's son. I can by a new yo-yo at the 'Voice of Songs' premiere."

"That's right," Raya recalled. "The Lititz Heights High theater department promotes with a gift shop."

**XxoxX**

Back at Lititz Heights High, Billie, Zara, and Miley were heading up to Billie's locker just so she can get her makeup, "What is it with Isla and her theater rehearsal?" asked Zara angrily.

"She is the leading lady in the production of Marianna in 'The Voice of Songs'," replied Billie. "We're here for community service after putting on makeup in class again."

"Whatever!" growled Billie as she opened her locker.

Falling out of her locker was a note.

_Dear Billie, Zara, and Miley_

_I heard so much about you three, and I figure you guys could use a little help._

_The Klue Queens have been becoming popular, and I figure that these tips will hep you weaken them_

_Sincerely, Evie Durand III_

With evil grins on their faces, the three girls agreed to the plans that Evie gave them, "Billie!" shouted Principal Hopkins from behind. "You should be by the concession stands serving food!"

"Sorry Principal Hopkins," replied Billie as she turned her head with a secret smile. "Not!"

**XxoxX**

Inside the auditorium, everyone was getting ready for the production of "The Voice of Songs." With a sudden blackout, fog came out and the Holograms came onstage with the Klue Queens dressed in fashion made by Shana. Everyone applauded.

During the next two hours, people were amazed by puppets, nuns, and songs, in the style of Jem and the Holograms' rock music. During the curtain call, everyone cheered for the cast, then Jem asked the Klue Queens to come onstage and take a bow. In the audience, Nathaniel tossed a bouquet of pink roses just for her. Kaylin looked at her boyfriend and smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
